Sakura Gets Macho
by dustori
Summary: [Slightly AU]Sakura has something to prove, a woman can do anything a man can do, but to get into Jiraiya's School for Shinobi she has to disguise herself as one of the boys. But in the process she falls in love with one of her sensei.
1. Bright Idea

AN: This is my second story I'm putting up under here. I'm treating this as my first so please be kind. It's new for me because I'm going the comic route for this so I hope it is funny or at least get a laugher or two out of you.

Summary: Slightly AUSakura has something to prove, a woman can do anything a man can do, but to get into Jiraiya's School for Shinobi she has to disguise herself as one of the boys. But in the process she falls in love with one of her sensei.

* * *

"Alright girls, now for today's lesson- Using chakra to heal the wounded. It may seem like an easy task but it takes time and patience to get the right amount of chakra flow to heal. Too much can do a lot of damage and too little won't get nothing done quicker. Your patient or team mate will die by the time you start to heal them. So I will begin with…" 

A class room full of young women listened to their sensei as she explained one of the many ways of one's chakra. It was just another, normal class day for the young women of Tsunade's School for Kunoichis. Well maybe not another normal day today because the head mistress herself sat in the corner of the room, listening in on the lesson and watching Kurenai Yuhi every move. Anko Mitarashi, the other sensei, sat in a chair in front of the class listening and watching every one of the students with a hard stare to make sure they were paying attention. Tsunade got up from her chair and walked around the room watching the women take notes and looking at the display scroll in front of them. Her light amber eyes watched all the women equally as she passed them. Once she was satisfied with what was being taught she left the room to head for the next class for observation. Anko moved to the door and watched from the window of the departing back of Tsunade, while Kurenai went on.

"Very deep wound will take some time to heal and will take most of your chakra. I'd suggest…" Kurenai trailed off looking at her friend by the door, who raised her hand to signal for Kurenai to cease talking. When Anko's hand drop back to her side, that's when everything changed. The scroll about chakra disappeared and in its place, a scroll on different jutsus replaced it. Anko pulled all the blinders down to both doors to the room and went back to the front of the room with Kurenai. The young women put away their notes and turned their full attention on their teachers.

"Alright class, where did we left off from last week," Anko asked with her arm crossed in front of her.

A young woman with pink locks raised her hand in the air, eager to answer the question. Anko acknowledged her and the pink hair young lady spoke.

"We left off on the beginning of Ninjutsu, I believe."

"Very good Sakura, you were paying attention." Kurenai said with a smile on her face. "Ninjutsu is a basic technique using your chakra and hand seals to work out."

And paying attention was what Sakura Haruno was doing. She like this new lesson the senseis were secretly teaching them. The women of Konoha weren't allowed to study this due to the rules set up thirteen years ago. On a count of the council of Konoha figured it's best to have the women learn to be medic-nin and the men to be shinobis. They felt it was safe to do so. Now Konoha was equipped with two schools, one for girls and women in becoming medic-nins and boys and men in becoming shinobis. Never to learn the other field of work, but Kurenai and Anko felt the rule mostly sucked and taught secretly the ways of a shinobi. And that was what Sakura liked about it. No matter if it was breaking the law; it was also great to learn to fight like the men to prove that women can indeed be as strong and as capable as the men. At least, that's what Kurenai and Anko was teaching them and Sakura like their view. Women should have a choice to want to become a shinobi if they wanted to and not a medic-nin. Medic-nins were of importance to a shinobi but a shinobi was oh-so much better, and Sakura was thrilled to learn. On the other hand, women and girls her age weren't that much thrilled as she was.

A young woman in the back raised her hand to get Kurenai's attention as she finished the Ninjutsu to move to Genjutsu.

"Yes Lishi.'

"I just don't see why we're learning this; I mean this is a man's field not a woman's." The oblivious blonde said.

"You little maggot, have you not heard a single word we've been saying to you for the last five months." Anko answered. "Women should have the right to learn the shinobi's art as much as men. It use to be that way thirteen years ago until they changed it. It isn't fair or right for you, for us to just become medic-nins."

"Anko is right," Kurenai joined in. "Don't you want to learn how to defend yourself without relying on a man or be able to have more job potential other then a medic-nins?"

"I rather like becoming a medic-nin." Lishi answered back. Sakura, Anko, and Kurenai all let out a sigh of frustration.

"You just don't get it," Sakura said voicing her thoughts.

"Oh and you do?" Lishi said flipping her hair around to face Sakura who sat on the side of her.

"In a matter of fact I do. I think it'll be cool to become a shinobi."

"Yeah and I would like to become an ANBU black ops but you won't see that happening," said one of Lishi's friend, Hima. They laughed.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the same time Anko dismiss the class.

"Baka" Sakura whispered as she roused to leave the classroom.

"Sakura!" Kurenai yelled over the commotion of the leaving students.

"Yes Kurenai sensei."

"It's good that you want everyone to see it our way in becoming a shinobi, but not everyone, especially those who doesn't see the good in it, will want to."

"I know sensei but I just wished there was something we can do to change the rules that say women can't become a shinobi. Prove to the council that women are not weak or fragile to be a strong soldier. It's just isn't fair."

"Not everything is fair Sakura, but one day someone will show the world what a woman with an ambition can do and prove them wrong."

"I hope so." Sakura said sadly.

"Bye Sakura, see you next week."

"Bye Kurenai sensei."

Sakura left the room and headed out the school where her friends were waiting.

……

"Finally, school is over," Ino bellowed from in front of her line of friends behind her.

Hinata, TenTen, and Tamari stood side by side with Sakura a little in the back, walking from school to head home.

"And you know what that means?" Ino said turning, to face her friends while she walked backward.

"No what does that mean, Ino?" TenTen said sarcastically.

"That means we get to spend all weekend over my house for an all girls' sleepover."

"Ah, not this stupid sleepover thing again,' Tamari said with a roll of her eyes. "Ino we're eighteen don't you think we're too old for sleepovers. I mean it was fine when we were eight but…" She trailed off.

"But what, its fun and I know you like it more then you are letting on."

"Yeah, whoopee, I'm just thrilled for the sleepover." Tamari said swinging her arms in the air.

Ino shook her head in disappointment.

"I…I think a sleepover is a good idea." Hinata stuttered.

"Yeah, you see. Hinata don't think it's a bad idea. TenTen?"

"Hey I'm in."

"Good, Sakura? Sakura?"

The four friends stopped to turn around and look back at the down faced Sakura. Oblivious to the conversation they were in.

"Yo Sakura are you listening." Ino said snapping her fingers in front of Sakura face. Sakura snapped out of her trance and looked up at the eight eyes staring at her.

"Um what, I mean yeah, yeah I'm in."

"Yes to what Sakura?"

"To going to the movies"

The three friends laughed as Ino walked over to Sakura and wrapped her arm over her shoulder.

"What is bothering you Sakura, you've been in a daze since we left school."

"It's what Kurenai and Anko said, I've been thinking a lot about it and I think they are right."

"This again Sakura, I mean don't get me wrong, I hear what you are saying but are _you_?" Sakura looked up at Ino with a frown. "You say Kurenai and Anko sensei are right and women should be able to fight just like the men but who will listen. The council made the rules and they are the only ones who can change it, not Kurenai, Anko, or you. This is just the way it is, Sakura."

"I understand Ino." Sakura said with much carelessness she can muster, but being Ino she took it as it was, an answer.

"Good, now what do you say about the sleepover? Are you coming or do we have to drag your butt to come?"

"I…it'll be f…fun Sakura." Hinata voiced.

"Yeah I'm coming."

"Good because maybe our little girls' night can get you out of this funk you're in."

"Oh and don't forget we'll have popcorn, paint each others nails, and gossip about everything there is in Konoha." Tamari said with mockery.

Ino rolled her eyes and walked ahead of everyone again.

"Come on or we'll be late." Ino said picking up speed.

The four followed behind to catch up with Ino as she turned the corner. After turning the corner themselves they were met with a dazed Ino.

"Oh boy she's at it again." TenTen said with her hands on her hips.

"I'll tell ya, one day someone will put out an arrest for her for stalking." Sakura said mimicking TenTen stance.

The four friends walked up behind Ino and looked in the direction her eyes were looking. A couple of feet away from them stood a building with a gate surrounding it. In the front of the building was a yard separating the building and the gate from each other. The women looked on as young men started to play flag football. Tamari, TenTen, and Ino had huge smiles on their faces, Hinata blushed, and Sakura looked on with a frowned.

_They are so lucky_, she thought as they continued to watch the game. Ino, even though she hated herself for it, was the first to look away to look at the time.

"Oh boy, look at the time. I have to go or I'll be late for work. See you guys at my house at seven." She ran off.

"Bye" They all said, getting out of their trance.

"And don't worry this will be a night we all won't forget. It'll be fun." Ino yelled in the distance.

……

"This will be a night you won't forget, she said. It'll be fun, she said. Some how I must have missed that part." Tamari said complaining for the second time this night.

The five friends sat in Ino's room watching movies and eating popcorn. The night had just began and Tamari was already complaining. But who can blame her when before the movies, they painted their toes and fingers, ate some snacks, and danced to some music. Okay maybe the dancing was fine but Tamari just about had it with the cliché of it all.

"I want to do something else besides third grade stuff, Ino."

"Well do you have any better ideas?"

"You know what Ino…"

_Here we go again_, Sakura thought. _When these two get started they never stop. And it always seems like it's up to me and TenTen to break them up._

"Guys, come on, w…we can find so-something else to do." Hinata said but her small voice fell on deaf ears as Ino and Tamari continue to argue. TenTen was in-between them trying to calm them down.

_I don't know why I even bothered to come here if every time we come to these sleepovers, Ino and Tamari always start arguing. I think it's because they are more alike then they think. Still I could be home right now studying the art of a medic-nin then watching a whole night of this._

"What did you call me?" Ino questioned Tamari.

"You heard me; you're a big fat pompous queen who thinks she can…."

"Tamari…."

Ino pushed TenTen out of the way and tackled Tamari to the ground. Hinata helped TenTen off the ground and they both tried to pull the two girls off each other. Sakura stood up from her position on the bed and got in-between the two to help push them apart.

_You think with all this fight in these two they would consider being shinobis. If they were men then they would probably knock half of those guys at Jiraiya's School for Shinobis out with just a punch. In fact with the sex drive these two have for the opposite sex, they _are_ men. Just throw some Nin uniform on them and a wig and they're men. No one would know they were girls until they started flirting with men. Which would be really funny, considering… oh my gosh._

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh…" Sakura continued her chanting until it came out as a big squeal at the end.

The other four girls stopped with their fighting to look at the excited Sakura jumping up and down in the middle of the room.

"Sakura," Hinata said looking a little frighten.

"She finally lost it." Tamari said looking confused.

Sakura's squeals soon turn into laughter and she covered her mouth to keep them from getting any louder.

"Sakura, you okay?" TenTen asked walking over to Sakura.

"Um what? Oh yeah, ha ha. I just had a thought that might be able to prove that women can become shinobis."

"Sakura…" Ino bellowed.

"No hear me out first, Ino. I think it's a good, no a great plan, it might work too."

"Okay we're listening." Ino said as the other three stood by Sakura to hear what she had to say.

"Okay you guys may think it sound absurd at first but given the thought behind it, it might just work."

"It's weird, we get that, what is it?"

"I going to join Jiraiya's School for Shinobis disguised as a guy." The room filled with silence. "I know stupid right but this can help me out, help us out. I could train with them as a guy until I make shinobi and show to the whole town that women can be just like the men. It's brilliant right."

"It's stupid that what it is. Sakura do you hear yourself?" Ino asked.

"I hear myself perfectly fine Ino and I think it's a great idea. The disguise is only to get me through the door and through the training. I won't be able to train with them as a girl."

"You also won't be able to pull this off either. Sakura did you even think ahead about this plan of yours. What if you get caught in the process? You can get thrown into jail or worst killed for defying the council." TenTen spoke. "I know you want to prove something but…"

"Proof isn't the only thing here Ten. I want to become a shinobi, a soldier. I want men to stop thinking women are the weaker sex or beneath them and only fit as a medic-nin. This is a dream, my ambition in life. If this is the only way so be it. Even if it kills me or put me in jail, I want this so bad that I will give anything. And if you can't see that then I'll just do this by myself."

Sakura turned away from her friend to grab her stuff to leave. The room again fell in silent as Sakura continue her packing.

"Sakura wait," Hinata spoke. "I…I don't want you to go and do th…this by yourself. I'll help."

"Thank you Hinata but…"

"There's a lot you are going to need to know if you want to pull this off. I mean, you need to be precise at everything, to the smallest detail even. So you'll need my help too." TenTen put in.

"Mine too. I mean I think I have some old boy's clothes from my brothers you can borrow. I can also give you some tips on how boys act."

"You guys are the best." Sakura said with tears in her eyes. She looked at Ino who had her arm folded across her chest. Tamari pushed Ino and she lost her posture.

"Fine, you always want to show off in front of me, Sakura. But this is your dream and I guess I can help you out a little. Besides this would be a good way for you to do some research on the opposite sex. Say for instances, what they like, do they talk about me, or have they heard about me." Ino laughed.

Sakura smiled trembling as she walked over to her friends and pulled them all in, in a group hug.

"Let's just say it's a project, a project to make Sakura into a man." Tamari laughed stepping out of the hug.

"Thanks you guys, this mean so much to me."

"Don't thank us yet, first we have to figure out what to do to you first. You may have thought of the idea but making it happen will take some work." Ino said roughing up Sakura's pink hair.

They all laughed and sat down on the floor to start planning the project of Sakura-Gets-Macho. The name the girls thought would fit perfectly for the project.

* * *

AN: So what do you think about it so far? 


	2. Enter Yoshi

AN: I want to thank all who reviewed, I'm glad you are liking it. Here is another chapter, I hope it does well in the comedy factor. This acutally is my first comedy fanfics. I don't do much of it so I hope I did some justice with this one.

AN: I just want to say, read "Control is Everything." It's a really good fanfics and my sister did a really good job on it.

Enjoy

* * *

In the Yamanaka's Flower Shop, Ino leaned her elbow on the counter reading a magazine out of boredom. Business was slow and the only customers she had all day were the ones who came around to observe some flowers and then leaves. She would work on some studying for school but she thought that was boring too. The sound of the door bell ringing caught her attention and she looked up to see a young man walking in. She straightens up her apron and hair a little and watched the young man look around the shop. His dark hair was short, shoulder length, with a headband tied across his forehead. His green eyes sparkled from the morning sun, hiding behind long lashes. The clothes he wore were a red shirt with black long shorts, giving his complexion a smooth pale look to it. If Ino had to guess she would say the young man was around the age of eighteen or twenty, or somewhere between there. He went around the corner behind a wall of flowers, hiding her view of him. Tightening her ponytail, Ino left the counter to follow the handsome young man.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a smile.

"Ah no thank you, I'm just looking around." He said.

"Yeah but there got to be a reason for a guy such as yourself to be looking in a flower shop. Anyone in particular, say a girlfriend perhaps?"

"Nope, I'm just looking."

"Really….Well my name is Ino Yamanaka by the way and I think you are really…" Ino said walking seductively to the young man. "Something."

"Really…well Ino Yamanaka, you know what I think." The young man said backing away from the blonde."

"What do you think?"

"I think you are the most desperate girl in Konoha I've ever met. In fact, I know to be correct."

"WHAT" Ino bellowed, changing her demeanor from seductive stance to an angry stance. "What do you mean by that and what do you mean by knowing me?" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Ino it's me, Sakura." The young man said with his voice changing to the high pitch girl voice that was known to belong to her friend, Sakura.

Ino gasped when the information she was just given sunk in and watched in fright and in amazed at the boy's appearance changing into Sakura. Well mainly his hair changing back to the pink color it uses to be. Plus the extra muscle was gone too.

"Sakura, how you…I mean what did you…I got to sit down."

"It's simply really; I was paying attention to Anko and Kurenai when they were teaching us about the transformation jutsus. It was hard to get the hang of it but with enough practiced I got it."

"Wow Sakura, compared to what you looked like a few weeks ago, nothing compares to this." Ino said using her hands for emphasis on how Sakura looked as a boy.

"I know. I had you going there didn't I?"

"You had me alright. You know Sakura; I think this plan of yours just might work."

"It has to work or I'm toast."

There was a short pause before anyone spoke again.

"So when is your interview with Jiraiya?" Ino asked walking back to the front counter.

"It's today actually. I received a letter from them yesterday on when my interview with them is and what time. I was on my way there when I saw your shop and just had to show off my new look. You know, testing it to see if it's doable."

"I can't believe they bought that application we sent them. I guess we were to their liking." Ino said smiling at her friend in boy's clothing.

"Yeah. Well I better change back before someone think it's strange that a girl is wearing boy's clothing."

With her hands together, Sakura performed the transformation and was back as the young boy she was when she walked in.

"Definitely better then the last one," Ino said looking Sakura/boy disguise up and down.

"Now don't go flirting with me again, Ino." Sakura said heading to the door.

"I'm not, just admiring your handy work. By the way I've meant to ask you how you get rid of…." Ino trailed off to use her hands to express the words she was not saying. She moved her hands in a circular motion across her chest. Getting her point, Sakura/boy smiled and nodded.

"Binding. I can't use all my chakra or I'll be completely useless."

"Right. Well good luck Sakura."

"Please, call me Yoshi." Yoshi said smiling his manly smile.

Ino nod and shook her head when Yoshi headed out the shop. Before Yoshi could get any further from the shop, Ino stepped out and called his name to get his attention. Yoshi turned around to see Ino running after him and stayed put to let her catch up.

"Yoshi before you go, I want to give you something." Ino said digging in her pocket for something. "It's a good luck charm from me and the girls for you. We want you to take it with you when you go there and train." She pulled out a red and black rope bracelet out of her pocket and tied it around Yoshi's right wrist. "Now I know since you are a guy and all, that putting charm and other girly stuff on it would clash with your new look, so we kept it simple. Every tread touched by every one of your friends for luck and hope you well on your quest to become a shinobi."

"Thanks Ino and tell the girls thanks too."

"I will," she said with tears in her eyes. "Look at me, I'm crying and all you're doing is going to a stupid school for shinobis. It's not like you're leaving the country."

"Oh Ino come here."

Yoshi grabbed Ino and pulled her in for a hug. Some girls passing by looked on and giggled as the two hug. Ino was the first to pull away.

"You better go; you know you don't want to be late for your interview. Just make sure you come back and tell me and the others how it went."

"I will, Ino. I'll come right afterwards okay."

Ino nod her head in agreement.

"Bye Ino."

"Bye Sa…Yoshi."

After their good-byes the two went their separate ways. Yoshi continued his walked to the school with the last few weeks on his mind. Sakura and the girls really worked hard in putting Sakura-Gets-Macho in action. It took a lot of research and practice to get this far and now he was one step away from becoming a shinobi. Well technically, a few steps away considering the training he'll have to endure to become a shinobi, but Sakura can do it. He just has to keep what he learned in mind and determine to stick with it. No matter the difficulties. He can do this. With a little faith and the girls on his side he can. A smile on Yoshi's face thinking about the few weeks training with the girls to become the guy he is now.

_DAY 1_

"_Alright, day one of Sakura-Gets-Macho is to commence," Tamari said standing in front of her friends._

_The four girls were sitting around a table in Sakura's backyard with Tamari standing in front of them. They each had a notepad in their hands getting ready to take notes._

"_Alright, what do we know about the opposite sex?" Tamari continued._

"_We know that they are hot," Ino put in._

"_That's besides the point Ino, what do we know of them, what they do, wear, etc, those things." _

"_Well," TenTen started. "…Besides their looks, they are rough and forward in determination in everything they do."_

"_Let's not forget they also have a brain, the size of a pea," Sakura laughed._

_Ino, Tamari, and TenTen didn't laugh but Hinata laughed a little while blushing. Sakura stopped her laughing and look away._

"_You know Sakura; if you're to become a guy you might want to get rid of some of your lame jokes." Tamari said._

"_And referring the male sex with pea brains." Ino put in._

"_What… it was funny." Sakura said with a frown._

"_Yeah right, anyway let's get back to business." Tamari begin._

_DAY 3_

"_These are the only clothes I've found from my brothers' room that they can't wear anymore," Tamari said throwing some clothes on Sakura's bed._

"_Here are so-some of my cousin's clothes." Hinata said putting more clothes on the bed._

_The five friends look over the pile of clothes. The varies of colors and styles. Each girl picked up an article of clothing and held them up._

"_Hey look at me." Ino bellowed._

_Everyone looked at her and started laughing. She was dressed in a blue and black, shirt and pants uniform. Soon all of the girls start to put on the clothes and looking in the mirror._

_DAY 7_

"_No, that is not how you do it, it suppose to be like this." TenTen put in._

_TenTen walked down the hall with her shoulders slumped and hands in her pocket. Ino shook her head at seeing TenTen imitation of a man's walk._

"_No, no you are doing it all wrong, it's like this." Ino said._

_She stood before her friends and started to walk with a hop in her steps._

"_Yo what's up," she nodded, passing her friends on the way by._

"_Somehow I don't think any man I ever seen walked like that Ino," Sakura said holding her laugh._

"_They do too." Ino replied back._

"_I like to see that with my very own eyes," Tamari countered._

"_Well m-my cousin, Neji, h-he walk like this." Hinata said, mustering enough courage to show off her cousin's walk. With her shoulder squared back and chest puffed out, she walked down the hall._

"_That is good, Hinata, I might use that," Sakura said admiring the walk and started to test it._

_Hinata blushed from the comment and watched Sakura practice the walk._

_DAY 9_

"_How about this look," Sakura said standing in front of her friends, trying on different clothes._

_She tried on wigs, mustaches, side burns, everything to look like a guy, but nothing worked. The only thing that was working for her was the wig but it didn't fit with her figure._

"_This is hopeless," Sakura said, leaning her head in her hands._

"_Don't give up Sakura, we'll figure something out." Ino said rubbing her hand across Sakura's back._

_Day 10_

_Sakura stood by the post box down the street from her house. In her hands was the application for Jiraiya's School for Shinobi. She just got through filling it out, with the help of her friends, and now she was about to send it off. With one long sigh, she slipped the application in the box and walked back home._

_DAY 11_

_Sakura was in class where Kurenai and Anko were secretly teaching the shinobi's ways again. This time they were learning a technique about transformation jutsus. _

"_This technique will allow you to change form to anyone you want to be," Anko said. "But in order to do this, you must know how to control chakra to perform it. Watch Kurenai as she demonstrates the transformation."_

_Sakura and the rest of the students watch Kurenai performed the jutsus and watch as she turned into Tsunade. Everyone laughed but Sakura had an ingenious smile on her face. After school, she spent her time at home practicing the jutsus until she only managed to change her hair color and add some muscle to her. The look came to her by looking through some of her old magazines to find some random guy to perform the jutsus. She was somewhat pleased with the turnout. She practices some more just in case there were some other changes she could make._

The rest of the week her and her friends spent the rest of the time looking at the gorgeous guys at the school. Ino, Tamari, and TenTen pointed to all the young men they wanted Sakura to talk to and ask some questions. She of course agreed just to get them off her back. Yesterday was when the letter arrived. She was nervous to open it but when she did, she was greeted with a letter of a meeting with the headmaster of the school, Jiraiya. Now she was on her way to the school now, as Yoshi. Sakura, when she woke up this morning, studied her profile from head to foot. She didn't want to get none of her information wrong when Jiraiya ask her about her profile.

Sakura, to be correct Yoshi, stood at the gates of the school. Some of the guys were outside practicing in the yard and he couldn't help admiring their stance and fighting technique. Pulling himself out of his trance when the gates opened, he looked at the narrow road leading to the school. With what he practiced with his friends, he squared his shoulders, and puffed his chest out and walked idly on the road.

_This is it Sakura, no backing down now_ he thought.

**_Let's show them what a girl can do, cha_** inner Sakura screamed in Sakura head. Amazing enough, inner Sakura was dressed up as Yoshi and looked like him too.

With new confident, Yoshi took his first step on the path to becoming a shinobi.

* * *

AN: So what do you think of it so far? I had fun writing this one. I hope you didn't get confuse on Sakura being Yoshi. It confuse me a little bit when I wrote it. So I'm telling you this now, whenever Sakura is Yoshi, it'll be in his point of view and when it's Sakura, it'll be in her point of view, but overall we all know that Yoshi is Sakura, and Sakura is Yoshi.

Anyway, please review, I love reading them.


	3. The Interview

AN: I'm glad you guys are liking the story so far. From the reviews, you guys are giving me wonderful feedbacks and encouraging me to keep writing this story. Also, from the reviews, you guys are bring to my attention some of the stuff I should know about Naruto. Say for instance, with Sakura using her chakra to cover her identity and that being shinobis, people will find out. Well, that's true and I really didn't think of that when I was writing this story. You know I had an idea and I just stuck by it. Plus, I'm still kind of new to the show so there are still things I don't know about the show and characters. Here in the US, Naruto is only on episode 69 and I'm still learning as the show go on. So I hope with this, this won't deter anyone from reading my story. Let just pretend for this story that they can't see that she is using chakra to hide her identity or mask it. I already have three more chapters written before the issue was brought to my attention, so please don't let this keep you from reading it. Well, enough with the talking and on with the story. Enjoy

* * *

Yoshi sat in a chair in the main office, waiting to meet with Jiraiya. It wasn't much of a busy atmosphere outside the halls of the school but Yoshi just figured it could be with most of the boys outside practicing and because the first half of fall semester was almost over and all the students were leaving for the short break before the second fall semester started. They have a week off and Yoshi couldn't wait. A door to his left opened and a young man is the typical shinobi uniform walked in. He looked down at the paper in his hands and Yoshi got a good view of the scar across his nose. _I wonder how he got that_, Yoshi thought, still looking at the man.

"Yoshi Haruno," he bellowed, and Yoshi stood on command.

He studied Yoshi for a minute and looked down at the paper in his hands. Yoshi couldn't help but feel a little nervous by the intense look the young shinobi was giving him.

"You're Yoshi Haruno," he asked softly this time.

"Yea-yes, I am." Yoshi said nervously.

"Okay follow me."

Taking an easy calm breath, he followed the shinobi inside the room. To try to keep his confident up, Yoshi relied on the walking posture he was taught but it was failing every time he looked down at his feet.

"It's okay to feel a little nervous Haruno, but by checking your file, I say you have nothing to worry about." The shinobi said smiling at him.

That gave Yoshi back a little of his confidence. They reached a corner and turned until they saw an isolated room down the hall. It sort of gave Yoshi the creeps but laughing caught his ears and now he's even more creped out. The young shinobi opened the door and Yoshi idly walked in to find an older man looking out his window with a telescope. A big smile spread across his face and drool started to fall from his mouth.

"Sir, Haruno is here for your two o'clock meeting." The young shinobi said placing the papers down on the desk behind the man.

Jiraiya, who Yoshi assume was him, didn't acknowledge the shinobi or Yoshi but kept on looking out the window with his telescope. The shinobi turned to Yoshi and held out his hand for him to take a seat.

"Why don't you have a seat and wait, I'm _sure_ master Jiraiya will be right with you." He said forcefully.

Yoshi could tell the young shinobi was upset and tried to hide it. He left with a nod and Yoshi was left with the strange old man alone. The room was in an eerie silence besides the continuous laughter from Jiraiya. **_Just what is so interesting outside that the old man can't acknowledge my presence, cha?_** Inner Yoshi was saying, fuming as they continue to watch the man.

As if on cue, Jiraiya spoke. "Ha Ha, all the beautiful ladies."

_What, is he doing what I think he is doing_, Yoshi thought.

**_The guy is a pervert, cha_**, inner Yoshi voiced.

Yoshi rolled his eyes, looking at Jiraiya still laughing and staring at the women outside. He tried grunting to get the man's attention but he was ignored. He tried voicing he was here but all he got was laugher. Giving up, Yoshi stood up and walked around the room. There were lesson books everywhere, so he decided to have a little peck at some early reading. Ten minutes had passed and Yoshi was through scanning over two books. He looked back to see Jiraiya still looking out the window and went back to looking over some books. A set of books off to the side caught his attention and he went over to see the orange collection of books on the shelves. Picking one up, he gradually read the cover.

_Make out Paradise _

"That's my best seller," someone said behind him.

He turned around to see Jiraiya standing in front of him with a big smile on his face.

"You wrote this," Yoshi asked.

"Yes, you read it before?"

"No, can't say that I have."

The old man smile fell into a frown and he went back behind his desk to sit down.

"Please have a seat, Haruno, let's get down to business."

_**It's about time, cha.**_

"Looking over your profile I say you're a good candidate for my school. You're young, well fit I see, and very intelligent compare to most scores I've been getting lately. But I'm afraid to ask why you didn't put down any specialties." Jiraiya asked looking over the file again.

"Ah well you see, I…well, you know…don't have any specialties."

"Hmm, I see. Well no matter, we have the best Jonins here to help prepare our soldiers for battle and I'm sure we can mold you into something, maybe in taijutsus perhaps."

_Yoshi remember taijutsus when Kurenai and Anko sensei was teaching them about the different types of jutsus. He doesn't want to just learn hand to hand combat, he want to learn all the other stuff, like shadow-clone jutsus or summoning jutsus._

"If it would help, master Jiraiya, I do know one technique."

"Oh and what is that?"

"Transformation jutsus"

Jiraiya stared up at Yoshi, frowning at him. _Oh no, I must have said something wrong. He's on to me now,_ Yoshi thought. He looked away for a brief moment to try and think of an excuse to work around the awkward silence. Just when he was about to say something Jiraiya started laughing. He was surprise by the reaction coming from the old man but he soon joined him out of relief.

"That's funny kid, every young ninja knows that move," he said between laughter. "But I'll tell you what; this means you do know how to use your chakra so I'll see what I can do in starting you off in some of our simple classes."

_Woo that was a relief. For a minute there I thought I was toast. Wait; did he just say he'll start me off in some simple classes?_

"Did you just say you'll start me off in some simple classes?" Yoshi asked.

"Yes I did."

"Yes" Yoshi said jumping out of his seat. **_"Yes we're in, cha," Inner Yoshi said while punching the air._** In his mist of excitement, he saw the smiling yet confuse look on Jiraiya's face and decided to turn his excitement down a little.

"I mean thank you master Jiraiya." He said sitting back down.

"No problem, I understand your enthusiasm. All I can say is welcome to Jiraiya's School for Shinobis."

Yoshi tried to hold his smile by pressing his lips together but he couldn't help the fidgeting in his seat.

"Our next semester doesn't start until next week so that will give you a chance to prepare your packing and light reading of the school's code and manual script. Also…" He threw an orange book at him and Yoshi caught it with ease. "Also have that read before coming here. You can keep it if you want. I would also like to hear your input on my book once you're done. It's nice to know what the younger generation thinks of my books, but don't tell anyone that I wrote it, you know I want to remain anonymous from my readers." He wink and smiled at Yoshi.

"Sure, no problem." Yoshi said. He's too excited to think about Jiraiya's book right now. He just wants to go home and change back to his regular self and go celebrate with the girls.

"Well I'll leave you in Iruka's hands to show you around the school. I have to get back to my research for my next book," he smiled sneakily.

"I'm sure you do." Yoshi said standing up to leave.

He closed the door behind him and right when the door closed, he heard laughing. Rolling his eyes, he walked back to the main office where Iruka, the shinobi with the scar across his nose, waited for him.

"Right this way Haruno, we will start your tour around the school. I hope you do know that this is a dormitory school for our students. It help us teachers keep up with our students and their whereabouts."

Yoshi simply nod his head. Yes Yoshi know all about the school being a dormitory school.

_Flashback_

"_I have to what," Sakura bellowed._

"_You are going to have to stay at the school," Tamari said reading from the brochure she got from her brothers' room._

"_How…how am I…that can't be true, let me see that." Sakura said snatching the brochure from Tamari's hands. _

"_This sort of reminds me of a dream I once had," Ino voiced. "I was surrounded by beautiful me_n _following me and catering to my every whim. It was heaven. I envy you Sakura." She said looking at Sakura with a frown on her face._

"_Envy me all you want Ino, I can't do this. How am I going to change or take a shower, what if I run into some girl problems along the way? Maybe I wasn't thinking this through."_

"_Sakura didn't you say that you would do anything to become a shinobi." TenTen asked._

"_Yeah, but…"_

"_And didn't you say you'll become a shinobi even if it kills you or put you in jail." Ten stated._

"_Yeah." Sakura said giving in._

"_Well you just have to be smart and face it like a woman or man in this case."_

"_Yeah I guess you're right. Who said becoming a shinobi would be easy right?"_

"_Right, now let's get through filling out your application so you can send it off already." Tamari said, snatching the brochure away from Sakura._

_End of Flashback_

After the tour, Yoshi left the campus to head home to change. He ran inside his house and undid the jutsus, transforming himself back to the petite, young woman with pink locks. She undressed to put on more comfortable clothing and jumped on her bed and reached out to grab the phone next to her bed on the small table. Dialing a number she waited until the person to pick up on the other end.

"Hello," Ino voiced was heard from the other end.

"Ino hi, it's me Sakura."

"Sakura hey, it's nice to hear your voice again. Oh how did the interview go?" Ino asked.

"Well, let's just say I want to go out to the club with my friends and celebrate tonight."

"That good huh, well count me in. Okay let me phone chain the others and we'll meet you at Flaming Leaf at around eight."

"Alright, meet you there."

They ended their conversation with a click and Sakura lay flat on her bed on her back. Her dream was finally happening. She got off her bed to go into her bathroom to get ready.

….

Eight o'clock roll around fast and now all five friends were outside the Flaming Leaf to go in. The building was known to be just a bar but it was big enough for a dance floor to be added. It's a good hang out for everyone. This was the only place for male, female, kunoichis, or shinobis alike could ever hang out together, besides in the streets. The line started to move and they were in. They quickly snag a table and ordered some drinks (alcohol-free of course) and sway to the music in their seats.

"So Sakura are you going to tell us what happened or not," Tamari asked.

"Nothing really, I just had the interview with the head master and he said I was in, simple as that."

"There got to be more to it then that." TenTen voiced.

"No, that's it."

"So you didn't meet any hot men over there or anything." Ino asked.

"Well this Iruka guy was kind of cute. Besides him, all the other men were training or out for the week. I couldn't go out and watch the men practice now could I. That would be weird, especially since I'm supposed to be a guy."

"What would I give to be in your place," Ino said looking at Sakura with admiration.

The four laughed at their friend and drunk some of their drinks.

"Shinobis at four o'clock," Tamari said looking to her right.

Everyone at the table looked in her line of direction and saw four guys in uniform walking up the stairs to the bar. They grabbed a table and sat down. The girls watched on as the men ordered drinks.

"I just love a man in uniform," Ino said smiling.

"They must be the teachers." Sakura voiced out loud.

Tamari being the first to break the trance, looked away and got everyone attention by slamming her drink on the table. The others around the table jumped at the impact.

"Well, I for once didn't come here to stare at the men, no matter how cute they are. I came here to celebrate Sakura getting into the school she wanted and maybe hooking up. So let's stop with the drooling and start with the dancing." She stood up and grabbed Hinata by the arm and dragged her to the floor. TenTen soon got up herself and joined Tamari and Hinata on the floor. Sakura was still looking at the four shinobis. Three of the men were caught up in a conversation while the one left out looked around. He was wearing a mask over the lower half of his face and a Konoha's head band slanted over his left eye. His right eye fell onto Sakura and she turned quickly from being caught.

"Come on Sakura, this is your day to celebrate now come on."

Ino grabbed Sakura by the wrist and dragged her to the floor with her friends. She begins to move to the beat of the music with them and start enjoying her night. She looked back to where the four shinobis were sitting and saw that the one left out was now reading a book, an orange book that Jiraiya gave her to read. She could no longer see his lonely right eye anymore. All she could see now was his silver/white hair pecking over the orange book. Looking away again, Sakura found her friends dancing in a line with Tamari leading. They were having a good time. Sakura decided to have one too since she was suppose to be celebrating. She joined the line behind Ino and they danced around until they split up and went their separate ways on the floor. Sakura grabbed a random guy to dance with and she swayed her hips to the music. She might as well enjoy herself fully because this could be her last fun night with the girls since she would have to spend it with a bunch of males. By next week, she'll be one of the guys.

* * *

AN: So what do you think? I know this chapter was kind of short but I'm trying to make it longer. Until next time.


	4. In with the New

AN: You guys are awesome. I just love the reviews and critizisms. I know I need a lot of work but this is my first Naruto fanfics and this is an AU one at that. So thing my be different. But again, your reviews are encouraging and I'm doing my best to keep up by updating on fridays and making it longer. Plus trying to keep it interesting and funny at the same time. Obviously I'm doing something right.

AN: Again, I would like to suggest my sister's story "Control is Everything." It's really good and if you like playing a game and reading a fanfic at the same time, then you should definitely read this story. In each chapters, she reveals that the chapter has a hint or a clue in it in solving the mystery of why Orochimaru kidnaps and murder his victims. So you guys, as readers, can help Kakashi and his partners in solving the mystery. Plus, you can read what is going on with the kids as well.

AN: Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Yoshi found himself standing in front of the gates again in front of the school. This time, the school was bombarded with activity. Young men practicing out on the yard, some running around talking to, who he could presume were friends, and many standing looking at him. He decided to move from his position in front of the gates and head in. Carrying two backpacks, Yoshi followed the path to the school. Two shinobis stood at the entrance way with clipboards in their hands. They looked directly at him as he began to walk up the stairs. He was about to pass them but they quickly stopped him.

"State your name and age," one of them said. His brown hair covered the right side of his face, hiding the other half of his smile.

"Ah, Haruno, Yoshi, age eighteen."

They flipped through the papers on their clipboards while Yoshi waited at the foot of the stairs.

"I'm sorry Yoshi but your name isn't on the list," the other one said. His spiky black hair shook from side to side while he shook his head.

"I'm not on the list, but that is impossible. I spoke with master Jiraiya last week and he said that I was in." Yoshi stated.

"Sorry kid but if your name isn't on the list then you can't come in, that's the rules." The one with brown hair said.

_What, I can't go in, but…_ Yoshi trailed off in his thought when the one with spiky hair began to talk again.

"Listen man, I feel really bad about this. I mean you came all this way with two bags, heavy probably, only to have to turn back and head home. But I'll tell you what, why don't you go around the building and wait there until we get through with the others and we'll take you to go see Jiraiya to fix this little problem."

"That's the least we can do," the shinobi with brown hair said while smiling.

Yoshi frowned but agreed anyway. He was going to go but they stopped him again.

"Oh hey, before I forget, there's a small side building there. Wait for us in there. The door should be unlocked."

"Okay," Yoshi said and walked around the side of the building.

Just like what they said, a small brick building with two windows stood under a Sakura tree, hidden in the shadows. Yoshi walked over to it and opened the door to walk in. With the door clicking behind him, he was faced with a tool shed with old weapon tools inside. _I must have the wrong building_, he thought, turning back around to leave but the door wouldn't open. He pushed and pulled at the door but nothing happened.

"What is going on," he said out loud.

"Yo Haruno you're in there," asked a voice on the other side of the door.

Yoshi looked out of the window to see the two shinobis from the school entrance way standing outside the door.

"Yeah. I think the door is stuck somehow, I can't open it."

He watched as the one with the spiky hair pull at the door a little and then stopped.

"Yeah it's stuck all right." He said with a smile on his face. His friend smiled with him. "Hey, Izumo it looks like it's stuck with chakra," the spiky hair one said looking at his friend.

"I think you are right, Kotetsu," Izumo replied. "In fact I think I remembered putting up the chakra lock to keep the students from sneaking in. I must have forgotten." He said, smiling as well.

_Why I get the feeling that these two had something to do with this_, Yoshi thought.

"You newbies are so gullible." Izumo said looking through the window Yoshi was looking through. "You fall for this trick every time."

"What," Yoshi bellowed.

**_Arrrh those jerks,_** inner Yoshi fisted.

"Let's see how you get out of this Haruno," Kotetsu said backing away. "See you inside."

"Wait you can't leave me in here." He yelled but the two shinobis kept on walking. "Great, my first day here and I get locked inside a shed."

**_Just wait until I get out of here and give those two a piece of my mind_**, inner Yoshi screamed.

Ten minutes had passed and still Yoshi was locked in the shed. His things sat on the floor next to his feet while he waited sitting on a dusty table. _Way to go Sakura. Way to start the day, being a target for two guys who get their kicks locking newbies in a shed. _He let out a long sigh and combed his hands through his hair. The sound of a dog barking caught his attention and he stood up to look out the window. A big white dog sniffed his way over to the shed and barked some more.

"Hey there big guy, do you have an owner?" Yoshi asked. The dog just looked up at him and barked. "Can you go get some help?" Again the dog replied with a series of barks.

_Great, Sakura, you're talking to an animal who can't understand you. _

"Akamaru, here boy," a voice said from around the corner. "There you are. Why did you run away?"

Yoshi watched from the window as a young man wearing a black leather jacket and black pants appeared from the corner. He showed off long fangs himself as he walked up to the dog and petted him on the head. He watched the young man squat down next to the dog and rub behind his ears. The dog leaned into the touch and then licks the boy on the cheeks where a red fang design stood on each cheek.

"Come on boy, let's get back inside," the young man stood again to walk away. The dog barked and the young man turned back around and frowned at his dog. "Huh, someone's in there." Another bark came from the dog. The young man walked back to his dog side and looked in the window to be met with green eyes.

"You're right Akamaru there is someone in there." The young man said.

Yoshi was caught by the interaction of the boy and the dog that he forgot about his predicament. He stared back into the black slit eyes of the young man.

"You must be new?" He asked.

"Uh, oh yeah," Yoshi replied embarrassed.

"Let me guess, Izumo and Kotetsu," he asked shaking his head as Yoshi nod. "Those two are a real pain. They got me and Akamaru this beginning fall. We had to dig our way out right boy," he turned to face Akamaru and the dog replied with a bark.

"Yeah well they locked me in here with chakra lock, so I can't really do anything."

"No worries, Akamaru and I will get you out."

Yoshi nod and backed away from the window and waited. Soon he heard digging coming from the side of the building. Five minutes passed and soon light was shining through the hole they were creating. Once the hole was big enough, Yoshi pushed both his bags out first and then he squeezed himself out.

"The names Kiba Inuzuka and you've met Akamaru," Kiba said holding out his hand for Yoshi to shake. After dusting himself off, he reached out and shook Kiba's hand.

"Yoshi Haruno."

"Come on, we better head inside. We're already late for the seminar."

"The seminar" Yoshi questioned.

"Yeah, master Jiraiya always hold one every new semester to welcome new students of the school. It's nothing to it really. It's not like we heard it before but afterwards we get out class assignments and room number so you might not want to be late for that. Miss out on the chance to get a better bed and fresh muffins for breakfast."

"But I can't go in looking like this, I have to change first." Yoshi said holding his arms out to show his point. He was covered from head to toe with dirt and dust.

"Don't be such a girl Haruno. A little dirt won't kill anybody." Kiba frowned.

"Yeah I know, I was just, just saying since it's the first day of school and all. You know, you want to look your best for the first day of school, right?" Yoshi said nervously.

"Yeah, whatever, come on."

_That was close, I almost blown my cover_, Yoshi thought as they walked inside the school.

…….

Yoshi and Kiba walked inside the auditorium where the room was filled with students and teachers. Various booths sat off to the side of each wall with the letter of the alphabets on them. He and Kiba walked over to the booth where it read H-J.

"Your last name please." The shinobi stated sitting at the booth.

"Haruno"

"Inuzuka"

Both Kiba and Yoshi said.

The shinobi looked through his papers and pulled out the two papers. He handed it off to them and sent them on their way.

"Well, Akamaru and I are heading to our room, meet our roommates, get our bed, and then it's off to breakfast. See you around Haruno." Kiba said walking out the auditorium. Yoshi waves bye and looked down at his schedule. So far he only has the basic classes Jiraiya prefer him, basic training, basic learning, basic everything. Shrugging it off as taking what he got, he looked around some more. Most of the students were leaving and some of the teachers were chatting together. Yoshi saw one of the shinobi from the Flaming Leaf standing at the corner and he got Yoshi thinking about the shinobi with the white/silver hair from a week ago. _I wonder if he's here, _he thought looking around some more. Finding no sign of him, he gave up and decided to go find his room and roommates. Leaving the auditorium, he made his way up the stairs to the second floor. At the top of the stairs, mostly all the doors were open and young men ran around, just playing around. Some were chasing others, some throwing things out the room into the hallway and others hang out in the halls. Yoshi pushed pass them to find his room, Room 26. A few of the guys were walking around shirtless and Yoshi was trying his best not to blush. It would be embarrassing and weird for others to see him blushing. Finally finding his room, down the hallway next to the window with a view of the training field, he went inside. He was instantly stopped by voices coming from the room. It sounded to him to be an argument. He opened the door gradually and walked in his new room. The room was equipped with three desks and beds, along with drawers and closets. Walking fully in the room, he was met with two young man arguing, well one of them doing most of the arguing anyway.

"Why they have to put me in a room with you," said the one doing all the arguing.

"I don't like the idea of sleeping in the same room as you either, Naruto," the dark headed one finally said.

"Then why are you unpacking? If you don't like the idea of me in the same room as you then, you can just leave." Naruto said crossing his arm.

"I was here first, you leave."

"No, I was here first Sasuke, you leave."

Sasuke just humph and continued his unpacking, going to the closet across from the bed on the far wall.

"Hey, don't you turn your back on me, we are not through here."

"Oh we're through alright. I don't have time for your stupid antics today Naruto. We can just settle this tomorrow when we go see our advisor but for right now shut up and get out of my way." Sasuke said moving pass Naruto to leave out the door. He didn't bother to say anything to Yoshi as he stood there observing the whole thing once he left._ These guys are my roommates; they're worst then Ino and Tamari. _Yoshi thought as he placed his things on one of the bed.

"Jerk," Naruto said as he threw his things on one of the desks. It hit the wall hard and Yoshi jumped at the impact. Turning to face the other person in the room and catching the loud intake, Naruto turned to face Yoshi.

"Oh hi, you must be the other roommate," Naruto said with a smile on his face, a big smile. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Yoshi Haruno." Yoshi said shaking Naruto's hand. "Should I be worried about…" he trailed off pointing to the bed against the wall and at Naruto.

"What? You mean me and Sasuke? Don't worry about that, just a rival spat. By tomorrow we won't have to worry about him. I'm sure our advisor will work something out and we won't see Sasuke Uchiha in this room anymore." Naruto said frowning at the end.

"You guys are rivals?"

"Yeah, I can't stand the guy. Walk with me," Naruto said interrupting himself to head for the door with Yoshi behind him. "He thinks he's better then everyone and every girl in town think he's some kind of wonderful, handsome guy."

_Well he's not bad looking, Yoshi thought. **Cha, screamed inner Yoshi.**_

"Just because he's the only surviving clansman of his clan, people treat him like royalty around here. If you ask me, he's nothing but a spoil brat."

"Mighty fine words for someone who speak about his rival behind his back," Yoshi put in.

"I'm not afraid to say it in Sasuke's face. Besides, he knows how I feel about him, the jerk."

"Dobe," a voice said in front of them.

Yoshi and Naruto looked up to see Sasuke glaring at them, mostly Naruto, in line. Yoshi looked around and found that they made it to the cafeteria and standing behind in line behind Sasuke.

"Teme," Naruto bellowed.

Some of the students and teachers looked in their direction and Yoshi tried to hide away from the searching eyes.

"Yo Haruno," someone yelled in the room from some yards away. A bark was heard afterwards and Yoshi had an idea who was calling him. Looking around the room he spotted Kiba standing up and waving for him to come over. Leaving the two rival roommates to themselves, Yoshi went over to the waiting young man and his dog. "I could see you were in need of help from the two fighting over there," he pointed over at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Are those two always like that?" Yoshi asked taking a seat next to Kiba.

"Since we were in academy together," Kiba laughed.

"I can't believe you're actually their roommate, good luck," said a young man eating his second tray of food.

"Oh yeah speaking of roommates, I want you to meet mine. Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara." Kiba said pointing to the full figured young man and the slouching sitting young man sitting across from him.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru said. "You being their roommates and all, it's going to be a tough year for you."

"I'm sure it's not that bad."

The three roommates just laughed and Yoshi sort of got the feeling that he might be wrong in this one.

"Oh look here Izumo. Look and see who has found their way out of the tool shed," Kotetsu said getting his friend's attention. "How did you get out? Dug your way out like dog boy here, broke the door down like Choji by forming into a ball, or did you just wait for help like Shikamaru?"

Yoshi was going to answer but Kiba jumped in.

"Come on guys, you know Haruno here can't reveal his secret before the final exam. What fun would that be if you guys knew before hands?" Kiba smiled.

"Give it a break kid, we know Haruno here doesn't have any specialties, but I'll tell you what… it would be fun to see the guy in action," Izumo said, ruffling up Yoshi's hair. They left the table to go bother other newbies.

At that time, Naruto and Sasuke came to join the rest of the group at the table. Of course they sat away from each other and sat eating their food; every now and then they would send evil glances at each other.

"I read about this final exam in the school manual script they gave me. It sound like it's going to be tough." Yoshi questioned.

"Yeah, tough it is," Shikamaru said.

"It's an exam, like the other exams we'll be taking here, but it's where all of what we been taught and studied roll into one," Kiba said.

"They're going to treat it like a real class A exam." Naruto said before stuffing his mouth with food.

"So is the big exam, a big deal."

"A very big deal," Shikamaru corrected. "This exam will test every skills, every Justus, every knowledge you learn and use it against you. Our teachers are the enemies and they are going to want to search for us and kill us. Man what a drag."

"It's to test our abilities. To see how far we can be pushed before we can't take it anymore." Sasuke said. "It's also to see what level of shinobi we can get to."

Yoshi read about the levels the shinobis have to be in the book. Right now he's a genin, just like every other newbie or first year. Then it's Chunins, like Kotetsu and Izumo and Iruka. After that it's Jonins and Yoshi haven't met one yet but he's assuming some of them probably around in the room right now. You can't tell since all the ranking shinobis wearing the same uniform. But also learning from the book, his advisor is supposed to be one so he couldn't wait to see his advisor. Jonins are known to be the elite of a shinobi. Then it's the Anbu Black Ops, the Special Forces. Those guys are like the SWAT. How good these top ranking ninjas are Yoshi was hoping to at least make it to Chunin level. At least that's proof enough for him to prove his point, that woman can indeed become a ninja. _But how can that come to be when I don't have any special technique_, Yoshi thought. Reading the expression on Yoshi's face, Kiba patted him on the back.

"Don't worry about it Haruno, I'm sure by the time the final exam rolls around, you'll have mastered all sort of Justus before then."

"Yeah I'm sure," Yoshi said sarcastically.

* * *

AN: So I ask as always, what do you think of it so far? Some people may be out of character just a little bit but I think I can keep them in character as much as I can. This is just a warning just in case it does happens. Don't worry, I know four chapters have passed already and not a lot of things happen but soon it will. Couples will start to develope, secrets will be revealed and most importantly the final exams. Plus, Sakura has other things to worry about instead of struggling to become a shinobi and being a boy at the same time. So still a lot to look forward to. 


	5. The Advisor

AN: Here is the next chapter for your enjoyment. This chapter, to me, is like a remale of the fourth episode of Naruto when they first meet Kakashi. Of course it's different with some similarities. I hope you guys will like it. Oh, I should say this before someone sue me. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I wish I could but I can't. It's already taken. Anyway, I'm not going to waste your time talking, here is chapter five, enjoy.

* * *

Yoshi and his roommates sat in a small office, waiting to meet their advisor. He was tired and completely drain from yesterday and just wanted to go back to sleep. If he could get any sleep. Who would have thought his roommates would be such loud snorers. Well, Naruto mainly. The classes he was in were kind of easy, but one would assume that since it was the first day of school. Being that he only had two classes, the homework he received were a bit tough. The book work he could handle but the field training exercises were exhausting. One hundred push-ups, one hundred sit-ups, and ten kilometer run, and that was supposed to be basic. His whole body still ached from the workout and lucky for him, the classes he had today were in doors. Not to mention the amount of studying he had to do. To try to keep up with the other students his age would take a lot of studying on his part. Even the first years knew more then he did. And trying to get these Justus down was a total pain. It almost took him the whole night to finish chapter one and two of his Justus lesson book and learning the ways and rules of a shinobi. To say he was beat was an understatement. Now he's trying to keep himself from falling asleep before their advisor showed up, if he ever shows up. It's been forty-five minutes and no sign of him anywhere. Looking over at his fellow roommates, they were bored and tired just as he was. Naruto was the only one to actually show he's upset about this by pacing the room up and down. Sasuke leaned against the wall with his arms crossed looking over at the corner near the wall. Yoshi was the only one sitting down in a chair with his elbow flop down on the empty desk beside him. 

_**What's taking this guy so long to get here? I don't have all day, inner Yoshi bellowed.**_

To show any sign of boredom, Yoshi let a long sigh and once again looked up at the clock. 9:50am was the time and the meeting was supposed to have started at 8:10.

"Where is he? He's supposed to be here and everybody else met with their advisor and left." Naruto fisted.

"I'm sure he has a good reason why he's running late Naruto, don't get yourself all worked up."

"It's almost an hour and I want to go to breakfast before it ends." He shouted, if not louder then usual. He sat down in the chair next to Yoshi and pouted.

Sasuke let out a humph for the first time since they arrived inside the room. For what Yoshi didn't know. He could be agreeing with Naruto for their advisor's tardiness for all he cared but he doubt Sasuke would agree with Naruto in anything, no matter if they were all thinking the same thing. Yoshi just glad it didn't turn out like this morning when they woke up. The two constant agreements were getting him a headache. He kind of wished their advisor would hurry up so he could ask to switch rooms or roommates. Now he wished Naruto would talk or pace around the room so he wouldn't have to hear the clicking of the clock as minutes went by. He tried to keep his mind on other things other than the time.

_I wonder what we're doing in class today back at my old school?_ Yoshi thought, picturing his class and Kurenai and Anko sensei secretly teaching them the shinobi's ways. He had to admit, he's going to miss the phone chain and girl's night at each other's apartments. Missing the night calls to Ino to tell her about her day or just gossiping. He won't be able to talk to them about the guys he met or how the training was going. He have to say, it got lonely without another female around to talk to. Everything around here was about male's testosterone or how many push-ups he could do in fifteen minutes. And to think, it's only been one day of this. Glancing at the clock again, it read ten o'clock.

_**Where is he? Can the guy read time and see that he's late. What kind advisor is he, cha? Inner Yoshi fisted.**_

"Yo," someone said behind him and Naruto.

Turning around in their seats, they were met with a puff of smoke and a smiling eye shinobi.

"You're late," Naruto and Yoshi said in unison. Sasuke seemed to squint his eyes towards the Jonin in front of him.

"Oh sorry I'm late but I couldn't think of what to eat for breakfast today," he said lazily.

_What? That's his excuse,_ Yoshi thought.

_**He calls that an excuse, Inner Yoshi frowned.**_

"What kind of excuse is that?" Naruto voiced. "You were over an hour late." He yelled. Sasuke humped again and this time Yoshi could tell he was agreeing with Naruto.

Clearing his throat, the Jonin walked pass and in-between Yoshi and Naruto to sit down in his chair next to his desk. "Why don't we begin shall we. Now if Sasuke would have a seat we can get started." He said.

Sasuke grabbed a seat next to Yoshi which cause Yoshi to be in the middle of the two young men. Yoshi looked the man over as he watched Sasuke get comfortable in his seat. He was wearing the usual shinobi attire with fingerless gloves on, nothing new about that. He looks familiar to Yoshi as he look at his face, well the amount you could see, but from that he still looked familiar. And then it came to him, the guy from Flaming Leaf. The lone shinobi sitting with his fellow shinobis, reading the orange book, Make Out Paradise. Sitting about two feet away from him, Yoshi could tell his features was young and strong, due to the outline of his masked face and soft but rough looking hands. Studying to be a medic-nin has its advantages. The green vest he was wearing fitted tightly on him, giving him the sense that the Jonin was well built and lean. Realizing he was staring, Yoshi turned away to look down at his hands.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake and I am your advisor and evaluator for this year. Teacher, also if you have a class with me, I'll be the mission trainer. I am mainly here to evaluate and to help you in becoming better shinobis here at Jiraiya's School for Shinobis. It is through me that I'll see if your knowledge and skills are met to go on further to become Chunins, Jonins, or Anbu." He said without an expression on his face. His one eye looked them over as he spoke in his lazy tone. "Make no mistake, my method of teaching will be hard and judging you will be crucial as well. And by looking at you now I see nothing but spoiled brats who think they have what it takes to become shinobis."

Yoshi could literally feel the tension in the room go up. He couldn't say he was kind of angry himself, listening to this guy insult them like this without even knowing them was cutting it too far.

"But I don't have to tell you that, we can just find that out right now," Kakashi said and stood up from his chair. "Well come on," he said without turning around to be faced with confused teens staring at him. They got up from their seats and followed the Jonin out the door.

……

The three teens found themselves standing outside the cool morning field behind the school. Hardly anybody was out here except for the four of them.

"As your evaluator, I want to evaluate your skills, one on one, against me." The three young men nod their heads in understanding. "This would be an end of week evaluation so be prepared to meet here every week. We will start now just to show you guys what to expect. Any question before we start?"

"Yeah, wait. We're doing this now. What about our other classes and breakfast," Naruto whined.

"Well if we hurry, you'll make it in time for your other classes. And for breakfast, well it can't be helped. Sorry to say you'll miss it."

Naruto whined again while grabbing at his stomach. Sasuke humped and Yoshi glared at Kakashi.

"Now to begin, I'll start off with you Sasuke." Kakashi pointed. "The two of you can wait over there by that tree until we're done and I'll call for the next person. Is that understood?"

Yoshi nod his head and Sasuke did nothing to say he understand what Kakashi had said to him. Naruto on the other hand had other plans.

"Why Sasuke have to go first and not me," he yelled.

"Does it matter Dobe." Sasuke said crossing his arms.

"Right now Naruto what I get from you is that you're impatient. Just go over there like I told you and wait until I'm done." Kakashi ordered.

Pouting his way over to where Yoshi sat under the tree, they watched as Sasuke and Kakashi stood apart facing each other. Some words were exchange and then the fighting began.

_I didn't know we were going to have to fight him,_ Yoshi thought. _I'm not much of a fighter nor have I perfected any Justus yet. Hopefully he won't be too harsh on the evaluating._ Naruto and Yoshi watched the fight from the distance. Yoshi could see why from this point how Kakashi was a Jonin. He's stealth and quick in his fighting, but that would be expected since they were genins and he was more experience then they were. After fifteen minutes had passed, Kakashi and Sasuke's fight was over and Kakashi sent Sasuke on his way. It was Naruto's turn next. Like Sasuke, there were some words before the fight began. From Yoshi point of view, both Naruto and Sasuke were very good in fighting against the Jonin. It made him have second thoughts in becoming a shinobi.

_But whatever it takes right,_ he thought.

_**That's right, cha, inner Yoshi voiced, punching the air for encouragement.**_

Unlike Sasuke, Naruto was thrown to the ground several times, but he would get back up again and charge after Kakashi. The time had come and it was Yoshi turn to go up against the Jonin. He was nervous, sweating actually as he stood in front of Kakashi. His two roommates were gone and he watched and learned from their (mainly Naruto's) mistakes what not to do. In a way, he's kind of glad that they were not here to see this. See him humiliate himself in front of them, but somehow he felt that humiliating himself in front of them wouldn't matter. What would be humiliating was if he broke down and cried like the woman he really was because he didn't want to do this, but he vowed to become a shinobi no matter what and this was it. He was determined to do as much as he could to show he wasn't completely clueless or lack of a ninja's ability. Taking what he learned yesterday and what he learned from Kurenai and Anko sensei, he would use it in this fight. So he waited to begin.

"Tell me Yoshi, what are the three types of Justus," Kakashi asked.

_What, random. Why he wants to know that? _Yoshi thought as he looked at Kakashi with confusion on his face.

"Answer the question, Yoshi."

"Taijutsu is the basic art of hand to hand combat, using martial art and ones ability rather than charka. Genjutsu is the technique in using charka to create illusions. Ninjutsu is a technique using charka and most of the time hand signs to be effective."

"Very good," Kakashi smiled with his eye, and with that he disappeared with a puff of smoke.

_This was different_, Yoshi thought. He turned around to see if Kakashi was standing behind him and then looked around when he wasn't. It was scary not knowing where he went off to. _Alright Yoshi calm down, you can do this. Think. Where would he be? _He looked around some more, observing the tree tops and the roofs of the school, and he was nowhere to be found. In Kurenai and Anko's class, she learned about charka control and how to feel or sense for your opponent, Yoshi concentrated on that and closed his eyes. Well there was no sense of Kakashi around, he must have hid it but he did have the sense of something coming towards him. Opening his eyes, he was met with three kunai knives heading right toward him. He jumped out of the way just in time. Getting himself back up and was forced back onto the ground again when another set of kunai knives were thrown towards him again. Feeling the need to protect himself with something, he grabbed onto one of the kunai and stood ready this time for another round of falling kunais.

Nothing. No sign of any knives heading his way. From the corner of his eyes, something reflecting from the morning sun shined from a near bush, and thinking it's another set of knives, he threw his knife in defense. A thud was heard from the knife impact and soon a body fell out of the bushes and into the open.

"Oh no Kakashi," Yoshi yelled and ran over to Kakashi's motionless body. Down on his knees, he watched Kakashi move his hands to the knife. "Don't pull it out, you might bleed to death. I'm going to get some help." Yoshi stood to leave and turned around to bump into a green vest. Falling to the ground, he looked up to see Kakashi standing before him.

"How…what…I thought you." Looking back, there was no sign of the wounded Kakashi. In its place was a log with a kunai stuck in it. Looking back at the real Kakashi, Yoshi found himself some yards away from him, standing in the middle of the yard.

_I get it now_, Yoshi thought. Getting up off the ground, he joined Kakashi in the middle of the yard. _Hand to hand combat._ Taking a breath, Yoshi charged at Kakashi and delivered a kick toward Kakashi's head but Kakashi blocked it. Releasing his leg, Yoshi sent a punch to Kakashi's face and mid-section but like before, Kakashi blocked them too. Switching the kick and the punches, Yoshi attacked Kakashi again and yet they were blocked as well. _This obviously isn't working_, Yoshi thought, trying to figure out what his next move could be. Thinking about going in with a series of punches and kicks on his mind, he charged again, but before he could get any closer, Kakashi held out his hand for him to stop.

"That will be all for today," Kakashi said lazily. "Come to my office after your last class and we will talk about your performance." With that said, he disappeared, leaving a confused Yoshi standing by himself behind the school.

……

After his evaluation with Kakashi, Yoshi could feel every muscle in his body aching again. His sore muscles from yesterday were back, not to mention the little fight he had with Kakashi, causing more muscles to ache, if one could call what he was doing out there fighting. Replaying the whole scene again in his head, it was more like he was fighting like a chicken with its head cut off then anything. He kept picturing other ways the scene could have played out. Him beating Kakashi and sending him into a tree. He would stand victorious over Kakashi after getting in some punches, knocking the guy out. It seemed so easy when it play out in his head. Of course after the so called fight, he changed clothes secretly while Naruto and Sasuke were out of their room; again the fight was on his mind. All this was going through his head during his two classes. Every now and then he would catch the last few words of what Genma sensei or Asuma sensei said in class but basically the homework was book work again. More studying for him tonight, along with his other book work. After the two classes, he had lunch with Kiba and the others and headed over to Kakashi's office. He could hear voices coming from the room but they were a little muffled so he couldn't hear anything. When the door opened, a man wearing a green jumpsuit walked out and smiled at Yoshi as he left.

"Come in Haruno," Kakashi called and Yoshi walked in. Taking a seat, he waited to hear his verdict.

"Compared to the other two, you are the worst one." He simply stated.

_Wow, this guy doesn't beat around the bush, _Yoshi thought.

"You fell for the Genjutsu and you barely tried in Taijutsu. You had no Ninjutsu involve or at least showed me what kind of jutsus you knew to help in your attack, which by the way was weak. There were no effect behind it and very predictable, you wouldn't last five minutes going into a fight like that. It was awful. You're smart and know the material but you don't use that material in your fighting abilities."

_Don't cry Yoshi, take it like a man,_ Yoshi said to himself.

**_I am a man, cha_**, inner Yoshi encouraged on as Kakashi went on.

"Now I looked over your profile and talked to master Jiraiya about your performances today and it's not looking good for you. You had no prior training before coming here and you own no other specialty other than, how Jiraiya put it, transformation jutsus but that's just child's play compared to what other young man your age know."

"I know," Yoshi said sadly.

"But there's potential in you. At least from what Jiraiya and I myself see in you." Yoshi perked up a little in his seat.

_There's hope after all_.

"Usually someone of your standard doesn't make it this far, but from what I saw today you do have a few good things going for you. One is your charka control, there's no mistaking that, that you know how to control your own charka. Something most of the young men here doesn't have. Another is your determination. You showed me you wouldn't give up when you're lacking in most of skills and kept on fighting even in your weak attacks."

"I was kind of pathetic." Yoshi laughed.

The only sign that Yoshi has that Kakashi found his statement amusement was when his right eye smiled at him.

"So you're staying but you're going to have to do better in your fighting skills to stay. I can help you if you want or you can ask your roommates but you're going to need some work. The council was going to say for you to leave the school but Jiraiya and I pulled some strings and they are giving us two weeks to see some improvement, so we have to work hard."

"I understand completely and I will do it, believe me."

"I believe you." Kakashi said showing his smiling eye again. "Now that we got that settled, this meeting is over."

"Thank you."

Kakashi acknowledge his thank you with a nod and Yoshi walked out of the office with a big smile on his face.

……..

Late at night, where everyone was asleep, the room 26 door open and out walked Yoshi. He peeked around the empty hallway and hurriedly cross the hall to the other end. Peeking around the corner of another hallway, he crossed the hall and headed over to a door that read: Shower Room. Closing and locking the door behind him, Yoshi searched the showers before undoing the transformation into Sakura. She took off her clothes slowly due to her aching muscles and turned on the hot water. Letting the water roll down her body, she sat under the spray before she began to wash herself. A smile graced her face for two occasions. The feel of the warm water hitting her sore body and washing off the dirt and sweat on her, and the thought of staying in the school all thanks to Jiraiya and Kakashi. Thanks to them, Sakura was going to work hard to show she could work her knowledge with action and perform well the next time and keep Jiraiya and Kakashi's faith in her. She quickly hurried up her shower and performed the transformation to change back into Yoshi after drying off. Once he made it back to his room, he closed his eyes and dreamed of wearing a shinobi's attire. While he slept, he didn't notice someone watching him leave and come back in the room, in one of the other beds.

* * *

AN: So what do you think? Do I have Kakashi down or what? I hope you like it because I sure did enjoy writing it. Anyway until next time. Oh and thanks for all of reviewed if I didn't say before. 


	6. What's a Girl to Do

AN: Hey everyone, sorry for the delay but I had the bad case of writers block and also trying to finish up some unfinish stories. So I hope I didn't drive everyone away with the wait.

AN: I would also like to say that I don't really like this chapter. It's okay for me but it seem like it don't have much of a plot. And if you want to help, please help me out with some ideas or something you think I might should put in the story to keep you interested. So enjoy the read and please let me know what you think about it.

* * *

Yoshi hurried to put on his change of clothes from his dirty ones in the locker room. He literary had to stale in the locker room until it was clear to change. But thankfully; he didn't have to wait long. He was the last person to leave the training field after everyone was done with their work-out to make it in the locker room where only a few stayed to shower and get dressed. By pretending but not necessary pretending, he laid down on one of the benches in the room to cool his tired body, at the same time trying to ignore the teasing in the background. It was bond to happen. Here he was a young man, far from fit from the other guys, the weakest link, and not necessary a crowd pleaser. Today's training told him that. 

"_Thirty-six….thirty-seven ….thirty-eight…." Yoshi counted out loud. He and the rest of his classmates were outside again doing their route field training, and again the excruciating exercises. The rest of his classmates were almost done but Yoshi was still working on his push-ups. _Only one hundred sit-ups left to go and I'll be done,_ he thought. He was still lacking behind than the others but he was slowly catching up. Some of his classmates started to leave and head in for their showers while others lay around to cool their heated bodies._

"_Forty-three….forty-four….forty-five…."_

"_Come on Yoshi, call on the power of youth and finish your training. Only fifty-four more push-ups to go and then it's off to sit-ups." The Jonin said standing by Yoshi._

"_Yeah Yoshi embrace that youth," someone said sitting under a tree away from the burning sun._

_Yoshi grunted out of anger and exhaustion. All day this Jonin, the bowl cup hair Jonin, kept pushing Yoshi with his words of encouragement and it only help in getting him teased by the other students. Laughter could be heard all around him as he finished his push-ups. He laid down just for a moment to rest his shaking and heated body before moving on to his sit-ups. _

"_Your body is as strong as you want it to be if you let it, right Lee?" The Jonin shouted across the field to a mini me of the Jonin heading inside._

"_Right Guy sensei," Lee shouted right back with a salute._

_Yoshi rolled his eyes and continued with his sit-ups. _Maybe if I count in my head, I won't have to hear this guy speak,_ Yoshi thought. But Guy sensei kept on talking and encouraging him with words and tears._

Talk about embarrassing. Why did Hayate sensei had to get sick and stick his class with Guy sensei. Of all the teachers in the world he had to pick him. And Yoshi was getting all the attention from him today because of his lack of training. _Does everyone know I'm physical challenge in every ninja training there was_, he thought putting on his sandals. Stuffing his dirty clothes in his locker for later to pick up and clean, he grabbed his backpack and left the locker room. Walking in the crowded hallway, he made his way to his second class of the day. During his walk, he could feel the lingering eyes and whispers all around him. He gradually looked up to see some of the students looking at him with smiles on their faces. Some would frown every now and then but that was it.

"Yo Yoshi, plan on wearing any spandex soon," a young man said with a group of boys surrounding him.

"Yeah laugh it up now but you won't be laughing when it's my dust you'll be coughing up behind me." This only cause the young men to laugh harder as Yoshi passed them, pulling up and tugging his backpack straps tight around him.

_Idiotic boys and their wise joke, I'm like meat to them. Easy to pick on because I'm the weakest link here,_ he thought picking up pace. _Maybe I should take Kakashi's advice and ask for help. Get these hell hounds off my back for a change. But during my training in Boys 101, Boys won't ask for help because it is a sign of weakness. And if I want to blend in, then asking for help would be a big no no. _A picture of green spandex and orange leggies popped in his head and he shuddered at the thought of wearing such attire.

**_I would drop dead wearing something like that, inner Yoshi fisted and shuddered._** Yoshi shuddered again as the outfit popped up in his head again.

"Hey Haruno, wait up," someone said from behind him.

Yoshi turn around to see Kiba running down the hallway to catch up with him. Pausing at a corner, he waited.

"Hey Haruno how's it going," Kiba asked breathless once he reached Yoshi.

"Just peachy, after another day of training class," he answered with a bit of forced pass his lips. They begin to walk down another hall. "Where's your best friend, Akamaru? He didn't run away from you again did he?"

"No. Akamaru hangs around in my room when I have inside classes. The teachers say he tends to be a distraction in the classroom, so he's safe and sound in my room with the door and window lock of course." Kiba finished with a smile.

Yoshi nodded again to acknowledge that he was listening, but his mind was preoccupied. _I should just get it over with and ask for help. What else can they label me as? I mean asking for help could just help me improve myself and if I want to stay, then I'm going to need all the help I can get._ Looking over at Kiba, who was looking straight ahead, a thought occur. _Maybe I can ask Kiba. He seems like a nice enough kid, and well we sort of hit it off at the beginning of school. You can almost say we're close enough to become friends. _Yoshi looked away when Kiba turn his head to face Yoshi.

"Heading for Iruka sensei class right?" Kiba asked, getting a nod from Yoshi. "I heard he's throwing a pop quiz today for all his classes."

"WHAT." Yoshi bellowed. Not minding the look of puzzlement and amazement coming from other students.

"Easy Haruno, it's just what I heard. I'm not sure if it's true or not." Kiba said holding up his hands as a sign of surrender.

"Great, just great, this is just what I needed. First it's the new training field teachers, now this. How bad can my day get? I'm nowhere as ready for a pop quiz. I barely got a jutsus down enough to pass a quiz. I can't…"

As Yoshi ramble on, he didn't notice Kiba sniffing the air and leaning near him to take a big sniff of him. He step back and look around before turning back to the talkative Yoshi

"Oh man you smell," Kiba said frowning.

"I mean how could he…w-what did you say," Yoshi asked looking at the frowning Kiba.

"I said that you smell. Did you even take a shower after training class?"

_**No, inner Yoshi said biting his nail.**_

"I…well…I," Yoshi stuttered.

"Sorry." Kiba said interrupting Yoshi stuttering. "I can't help my keen sense of smell. I'm sure no one will notice that you smell." He said, trying to offer some dignity back to the down case Yoshi, but it wasn't working. "It's not all that bad, I mean you smell…kind of… not bad," he struggled with the words.

"Thanks Kiba that actually makes me feel better," Yoshi said sarcastically

_Yeah I'm sure no one notices that I smell but now I'm self conscious about me smelling. I mean even as a woman, after a long work out with the girls, I never smell bad as half of the guys here. But then again, I always take a bath afterwards._

"Look, to make you feel better I think I might have something in my locker that can help you. Just let me go by my locker and I'll meet you in the restroom."

"But I'll be late for class."

"It won't take long just meet me in the restroom by the auditorium."

Kiba scurried off to his locker and Yoshi hurried down the hall to the auditorium's restroom.

…..

"You're kidding me right. This is your idea in helping me smell better," Yoshi said looking at Kiba in disbelief.

"I don't see what's the big deal; I use it all the time when I skip out in showering."

"Yeah but this," Yoshi said holding up a bottle of Dog Shampoo Powder.

"Just put it on Haruno. If you haven't forgotten, we are on the clock here."

Pouting, Yoshi went inside a stale and close the door behind him. Taking a hand full of the powder, he started to smear it on his skin.

"I swear Haruno, you complain more than a girl," Kiba said sitting on the counter by the row of sinks.

"And how would you know how much a girl complains?"

"Try living in a house with a mom and sister by yourself and you'll know. It's torture."

Yoshi let out a laugh before applying another hand full in his hand and starting on his arm. "What about you Haruno, you have any sisters who like to make your life miserable?"

"No, I mean I have a cousin, name Sakura" he corrected himself, remembering his profile. "She's pretty cool. She is letting me stay with her until I can afford a place of my own."

Yoshi walked out of the stale to go by the sink to wash his hands.

"Does she have any friends?" Kiba asked smiling.

"Yeah, a great bunch of girls." Yoshi said remembering and missing his friends. Getting out of his stupor, he went to go dry his hands. "I mean they are great young women from what I've heard. Why?"

"No reason, I'm just wondering." He said jumping off the counter and grabbing his pack. "We should head to class; we're almost five minutes late."

"Okay," Yoshi said looking at Kiba suspiciously at the quick change of subject.

They left the restroom and went their separate ways.

……

Yoshi was standing in line waiting to be served with his tray in hand. His Justus training with Iruka sensei didn't go quite as well. First of all he was almost late and secondly he failed the quiz. Mastering Justus was harder than it looked. Getting the hand signs right and in the right order could really help out, but if not right then you could really screw up a Justus. And that's exactly what Yoshi did. He knew he could do it, he just didn't understand why he didn't in the classrooms.

Once he received his food, he went over to the table where his roommates and Kiba and his roommates sat. When he got there, they were caught up in a conversation.

"They can't do that," Naruto bellowed.

"Shush, do you want everyone to hear you," Kiba said to Naruto. "He just said he wasn't sure."

"Idiot,' Sasuke mumbled.

"Not sure about what," Yoshi asked, sitting down next to Choji.

"They're…changing the…final exam," Choji answered while munching on some chips.

"What for," Yoshi asked.

"Go ahead Shikamaru; tell him what you told us," Naruto said.

"Like I said before, I'm not sure what I heard is true or not but during my nap under the Sakura tree, I overheard some Chunins talking." He said starting off in his lazy tone. "They were talking about the final exam and how it's going to change."

"How much change are we talking about?"

"We're talking about involving another school change. Instead of fighting against our senseis, we'll be fighting against students from another school."

"That doesn't sound too bad. It would seem like fighting student like ourselves would be best then fighting our teachers." Yoshi put in before taking a bit of his food.

"My point exactly," Kiba agreed.

"Yeah but we don't know how these new guys are, at least we're familiar with our senseis moves," Naruto said.

"Did you every think that's what they wanted. To see how we could handle against unfamiliar opponents."

"I still don't like it."

"And like I said before, it could be rumored so don't dwell on it. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to my room to take a nap." Shikamaru said excusing himself from the table.

The table went silent as they all thought about the story Shikamaru told them.

……

"Naruto, you idiot," Sasuke said looking at the pacing blonde in their room.

"Stop calling me that," Naruto yelled for the third time tonight.

Yoshi was sitting at his desk trying to study his Justus when Naruto brought up the final exam rumor again. And once again like the other pass two days, Naruto and Sasuke start to argue. He was going to ask them for help but couldn't quite get pass Naruto's rambling and Sasuke ignoring both of them.

"I think we should go talk to them, ask them why they are changing it."

"Naruto, it's a rumor remember, and if it is real, we are not suppose to know about it. So asking them would be a big mistake," Yoshi said getting out of his studies.

"Yeah but still…"

"Just give it a rest." Yoshi said before standing up to leave.

"Where are you going," Naruto asked.

"I'm going somewhere where I can study quietly."

Closing the door behind him, he made his way downstairs and outside. It was dark and the moon was full, setting the school and it's surrounding in a pale blue color. He made his way to a spacious area of grass where the only light from the shed shined for him to read. Sitting down he made himself comfortable and began to read.

"Kind of late for late reading," a voice said above Yoshi.

He jumped and stood up to run but a vest stopped him in his track and he fell back down to the ground. Looking up, he could see Kakashi standing in front of him with a book in his hand, an orange book to be exact.

"I could be asking you the same thing Kakashi sensei," Yoshi said getting up and dusting himself off. "You know, I wouldn't have to come out here if you would give me new roommates."

"I see Naruto and Sasuke are at it again. Oh well, I guess it can't be helped."

Yoshi rolled his eyes and opened back his book to study.

"Then it shouldn't be a problem for me to stay out here to at least finish up this chapter, right?"

Kakashi said nothing except to open up his book and jump up back onto the roof of the shed.

Taking that as his answer, Yoshi went back to reading. Every now and then Kakashi would laugh softly before going quiet again.

_Just what does he see in that book anyway_, Yoshi thought looking up at the Jonin, well only Kakashi's shinobi pant legs and sandals.

_**Cha, inner Yoshi fisted.**_

"Do you mind telling me just what so funny about that book?" Yoshi asked looking up at the legs.

"My guess is that you haven't read it. It was instructed for you to have read."

"I read it, half of it; I just don't see what's the point in reading it."

"What is the point of you reading that book?" Kakashi asked.

Yoshi looked down at the book in his hand. He frown thinking over the question before looking back up at the dangling legs.

"For me to learn, of course, but that didn't answer my question."

The dangling legs were gone in a flash and before Yoshi could call for Kakashi, Kakashi was standing in front of him.

"You don't need to study Yoshi. You know it. It's just the matter of promoting yourself in doing the Justus and training."

"I know I know it but they come out wrong when I do. If it's not messing up the order it's making sure I do the right hand signs. And don't get me started on the training."

"As I thought, you're over thinking it." Kakashi said putting his book in his pouch. "It's so basic."

"That easy for you to say, you're a Jonin. I'm a genin, who can't get the basic of training right."

"As a shinobi you must believe in yourself or else you will become your own enemy. Don't become your own enemy Yoshi."

Yoshi looked up at the smiling eye Jonin standing in front of him. Closing his book he stood up and looked up again at the Jonin.

"How will I know when I am not my own enemy?"

"When you do a Justus right of course," Kakashi said putting his eye back in a smile.

Yoshi wasn't sure he should be grateful for the answer or insulted, but he smiled back anyway.

"Don't stay up too long," Kakashi said walking off.

Yoshi nodded his head before remembering something.

"Hey Kakashi sensei," Yoshi yelled, running after Kakashi.

"Huh."

Yoshi reached Kakashi side and in Kakashi's hand was the orange book. Looking pass that, Yoshi focused on why he stopped him in the first place.

"Would you mind helping me with my training?"

Kakashi tapped the spine of the book on his mask covered chin, thinking.

**_It doesn't take a rocket scientist to answer the question, inner Yoshi yelled_**.

When he was through tapping, he turned to Yoshi to give him his answer.

"Meet you here tomorrow at noon, don't be late."

_**I could be saying the same thing to you.**_

Yoshi answer with a smile and a nod.

"Later Haruno," Kakashi said before flickering away.

Yoshi looked down at the book in his hands and then at the spot Kakashi use to be. _I guess I won't be needing this anymore. I mean it wasn't like I read the book before. And speaking of reading, Kakashi still didn't answer my question on why he reads such a perverted book. _Putting a frown on his face, Yoshi headed back inside.

* * *

AN: So what do you think? Good, Bad, it's okay, it work-out a little. Please just tell me something. 


	7. What it Truly Means to be a Shinobi

AN: Oh thank you, everyone who reviewed. I'm glad you guess like it even though I had writer's block with it. I love all of your reviews so much, I had to hurry up and update with the next cahpter. I hope you will love this one as much as you love the last one.

AN: To answer one of the question in the review about this story reminding you of She's the Man, then the answer is yes. I fail to mention in the first chapter and on my summary that this story is inspired by "She's the Man" and "One of the Guys." I had this up in my summary when I had it on my profile but I forgot to put it on it. So don't sue me for getting inspired by the movies.

AN: Oh, to let you guys know, all my stories and sister's stories are up for anonymous readers to read so if any of this apply to you, feel free to write.

Enjoy

* * *

Yoshi lied flat on his back in the grass behind the school. The late afternoon air blew cool over him as he pants and sweat from his workout. And what a workout it was. Kakashi wasn't kidding when he said he would train him hard to catch up. Going over every basic training there was and doubling it. At least that was what it felt like when Yoshi was doing it, over and over again until he got it right. But he couldn't really complain. He managed to successfully accomplish five of his Justus, lower his physical training down to five minutes or so, learned to handle kunais and shurikens fairly well, and learned all the rules of a shinobi. Not bad for two days work with the every hour or two late Jonin. There was still a lot to learn to really catch up with the other students but if he kept training with Kakashi, he should be there within next week. Granted that he only have two weeks to prove his eligibility here to the council, there's no doubting he won't have to prove much.

"Tired already," Kakashi said making his way towards Yoshi.

"No offense Kakashi sensei but we've been practicing since twelve and it is now four in the afternoon, don't you think we practiced enough?"

"No, not really. We still have a lot to do. You still have to work on more of your Justus and your aim, your exercises could be lowered even more in time and mission training is an ongoing process if you're to become a shinobi. So no, I don't think we've practiced enough."

"But everyone in the school probably already left by now, which means we're the only ones left training here."

"It can't be helped," Kakashi shrugged.

"I'm tired, hungry, and just want to sleep in my own bed for a change. Please Kakashi sensei can we finish this up next week?"

Kakashi let out a sigh before squatting down next to Yoshi as Yoshi sat up. "Two weeks. We've only have two weeks for you to know everything before the council want to see if you're indeed shinobi material. Stopping now would only put a damper in your training and who knows what else, maybe finding out your special ability that will distinguish you from the others. You may have mastered a few things but you have a _long_ way to go."

_Nice to have your confident in me_, Yoshi thought rolling his eyes.

"Don't get me wrong Yoshi, your determination drive you and that is good but that alone can't help you."

"I know, sensei, but we can't practice until dusk and then some more the next day. Believe it or not I do have a life." _And what a life it is_, Yoshi thought. _I appreciate the guys I hang out with here but I would like to hang out with my real friends and be the woman I really am._

"I never said you didn't," Kakashi frowned and stood up.

"I know but you're willing to train me for this long…I…I'm sure you have a social life to obtain. You don't want to spend it with me when you could spend it with friends during the weekend. I for one would like to spend it with my friends. Forget that I am training to become a shinobi and have fun, not worrying about am I getting this right or not or finishing before the next guy."

"Shinobis must learn to sacrifice their needs for the sake of others."

_**What is up with this guy, is he a workaholic, Inner Yoshi screamed.**_

"And when I become one then I will hold you to it but for right now I'm just one in training."

There was a long pregnant pause between the two. Yoshi, finally got off the ground, stood looking at the Jonin, who was now standing with his back turn to him.

"Kakashi sensei…Are you alright?" Yoshi asked a little concern. Yoshi was good enough to know when someone spaced out on him.

"Huh. Oh yeah, right. Sorry. You're right; I have no right in keeping you here. You may go."

Yoshi nodded his head, still a little worried to say something at the moment. Call it women intuitive or in his case men intuitive, but something was wrong with Kakashi. He began to head in to get his stuff but stopped to turn around to see the lone Jonin with his precious book in hand.

"Kakashi sensei…" Yoshi voiced out loud because of the distance between them.

"Huh," Kakashi hummed, lowering the book some to look up at Yoshi.

"If it helps, I'll practice some over the weekend."

Kakashi's one eye smiled before he spoke.

"I want to see some improvement first thing next week."

With that said, he flickered away leaving Yoshi by himself. Sighing, Yoshi processed in making it inside to get his things to go.

…..

Thankfully the school wasn't closed when Yoshi went inside to grab his things. Some of the teachers and a few students still linger inside to do some last minutes things before the two day weekend. God was he ready for this weekend. No more guys and their tough attitude, no more smell of musk and sweaty gym sock rooms, no more arguing roommates or teasing classmates, no more Jiraiya's School for Shinobis for two days. Yoshi was happy just walking out of the gates that separates both his world and onto the streets of Konoha to head home. Though, he had to admit, he would miss the lovely view the guys gave him when they were showing off their muscles and well tone abs, even though they did it to out do the other then to put on a show for him, he had to say, that's one advantage in disguising yourself as a eighteen year old boy. Not to mention the advantage his disguise got him this far. No one suspected a thing. And that's a good thing. Walking quietly down the main street of Konoha, he couldn't help think about Kakashi's action. _Why so eager to keep training with_ _me? I know he had to be ready to get rid of his teaching at the school to relax before another week of hormone raising teens._

_**You do need the extra practice. And he gave you extra time to prove yourself worthy, Inner Yoshi said pointedly.**_

_True but…I don't know. Something seems off with him._

_**Remember what Kakashi said, you tend to over think things, just like what you're doing now.**_

_Yeah, you're right, I do over think things._

_**I said it didn't I. Inner Yoshi said raising his voice.**_

_Hey, no need to get snappy, beside I shouldn't be worried about this, I should be thinking about spending a nice night with my friends._

_**There you go. Now stop talking to yourself and pay attention to where you're going or we'll miss our stop.**_

Yoshi snap out of his musing and looked up just in time to see his turn to his apartment. He pulled out his keys from his pocket and unlocked his door to get in. Dropping his bags off his shoulder next to his door after closing it, he looked around the quiet space. His plain tan walls and white furniture was still the same as he left it. The kitchen spotless and the floor mopped. He ran down the only hallway in his apartment to his left to where his bedroom set. His room was left just like he remembered it. He looked over to his pink comforter and oh so soft bed and his body ached for it. Backing up until his back hit the wall behind him, he pushed off and leaped in the air, undoing the transformation in the process and landed with a plop on the bed. Sakura squeezed her fluffy pillow in a big hug and turned around until she was looking up at her ceiling. She missed this so much. She closed her eyes just for the moment to savor in the feel of being home from a week of hard work. Getting up before she fell asleep, she reached over to her night stand to call her friends.

……

"Oh man, oh yeah this feel real good," Sakura said stepping into the hot spring until the water was up to her shoulders. Her sore muscles were carven for this for a long time. She closed her eyes to get even more relaxed.

"Oh my god Sakura, what have they done to you," screamed Ino voiced from what Sakura could tell from her hooded eyes. "You look like a cow." She continued.

Sakura opened her eyes to look herself over. She has bruises running over her arms and from what she could see, some on her chest. A towel wrapped around her under the water blocked her from seeing other bruises she sustained from practice and under the steamy water; she could see her legs contain some spots too. She looked up to see her circle of friends, dressed in only a towel too, looking at her with concern on their faces and she smiled.

"Ino, they're just bruises."

"I know but they look…why haven't you healed yourself yet."

"Well I can't heal them; I have to let these babies heal on their own. You know, stories to tell when I get back."

"Oh my god you're already starting to talk like them," Temari said closing her eyes and leaning her head back up against the rail of the spring.

"You look like you have been trampled on," TenTen said pocking at one of Sakura's bruises on her arm.

"You…you are o-okay right Sakura," Hinata said in her small voice.

"You guys, I'm fine, really."

"Yeah but you look like a cow,' Ino repeated.

"No she looks more like a spotted leopard," Temari said looking at Sakura again.

"No a giraffe," TenTen added.

"A Dalmatian," Hinata smiled.

"Guys, could we not talk about my bruises here. We're supposed to be relaxing. Well, I am with my friends and don't want to be reminded of how I look like every spotted animal there is in the world."

Her friends laughed and she joined with them until they all let out a long sigh and leaned back to enjoy the spring and its calming atmosphere. Not to mention the soft music in the background with sweet-smelling fragrant flowing in the air. Once Sakura called they figured she would need the bonding afterwards and Sakura knew they would come with her when she suggested this place. Help release her from the stress of being the only woman/man in the school.

"So how is Yoshi handling it so far," Temari asked breaking the silent.

"Great, if you're not the runt of the litter."

"That bad huh," Temari smiled.

"Well what do you expect, you're a medic-nin posing as a boy to become a shinobi, with no training at all, of course you'll be the loser," Ino said with no sympathy, straining up the towel wrapped around her head to hide her hair.

"Thanks Ino." Sakura roll her eyes.

"You're welcome."

"But beside my lack there of, I really have to give these guys some credit. I mean what they have to go through just to make Chunin or Jonin or higher is just…and I learned all this in a week. You thought being a medic-nin was tough, you don't know what these guys put up with."

"Some honorable words from someone who just four weeks ago referred to the opposite sex with pea brains," TenTen laughed.

"No I still stand by that statement, it just some of the guys I'm with seems…nice."

"Oh my god you like someone," Temari questioned.

"Ooooh, do tell," Ino said leaning up more in the water.

"Huh, what no, I do not like anyone. I just lived a week in their shoes that is all. Everything is so strict and on point there that the guys seem like they have to act up a little. They are being trained to kill, to survive even and I just feel really bad for them. Compare our lives to theirs, ours a piece a cake." Sakura looked down in the water for a moment as in thought about her week of training. "It kind of makes me second guess myself of becoming a shinobi."

Another pause form between the girls again.

"Our lives maybe good now but thirteen years ago, women were doing the same training you are now as Yoshi. If they could do it back then, then you can do it now," TenTen stated.

"Yeah…do…don't give up Sakura," Hinata said giving a warm smile.

"Yeah, I kind of want to see you succeed," Temari put in.

"That's right billboard brow, don't doubt yourself. You started something that could very well change women lives as we know it. Well, change it back to what women were back when, so I don't want to hear nothing negative coming out that big mouth of your."

"Look who's talking," Temari interrupted.

Rolling her eyes at the other blonde, Ino went on. "Anyways, I think I might want to become a shinobi too. I hear the black bruises are the new blue ones around here." Ino said moving to poke at Sakura's arms with a smile on her face.

"Thanks guys," Sakura said trying to push Ino's hand away from her sore arms.

"You just want to be around the guys," Temari said irritably.

"Well," Ino started while sitting back against the rail of the spring. "…if you think about it who wouldn't want to be around hot guys in uniforms, am I right?" Ino questioned looking toward Sakura for reference.

Sakura sort of laughed out her answer before Temari interrupts her.

"You are so full of yourself."

"Hey, I'm just speaking the truth."

"Yeah but we're suppose to be here for Sakura not one of your wild obsess stalker fantasies."

"Okay guys stop." Sakura yelled but her words didn't faze the two blonde.

"Oh man here we go again," TenTen said rolling her eyes and moving to break up the two girls water fight.

……

After Sakura, TenTen, and Hinata managed to stop the two fighting and splashing, they spent the rest of their time in the spring until they felt like they were about to prune. They got out and dressed and left the spring but only manage to get to the door when they were met with pouring rain.

"This is just great, it have to rain after I didn't want to get my hair wet," Ino complained.

"Too late," Temari said referring back to their fight in the spring, where Ino's towel fell off during the fight and got wet.

The girls lived within walking distance of the spring so there was no need for cars, but they weren't expecting the rain.

"Come on, Ino," TenTen said grabbing Ino by the arm before her and Temari could argue again. The two girls pulled their coats over their head and ran out in the rain.

"Bye," they each yell before they got any further.

"Bye Sakura," Temari yelled running across the street and down a corner.

Only Hinata and Sakura were left standing at the door and they prepared their coats over their heads. Hinata lived two blocks away from Sakura in her own apartment so the two jogged towards their home. They were half way to the turn before they went their separate ways before Sakura caught something in the rain in the park. She stopped in her track to get a better look at the figure standing out in the rain by the memorial stone.

"Sakura, w…what are you do…doing," Hinata yelled over the rain.

The rain was beginning to pour harder and Sakura struggle to see the figure. Her coat wasn't any use for her anymore since it got soaked from the rain. She narrowed her eyes to see better through the rain but she only managed to notice the lone figure was a guy. A guy and maybe some white hair if Sakura was sure.

"Kakashi," Sakura whispered.

"Sakura, come on," Hinata said moving over to grab Sakura's wrist to keep moving.

"Hinata, wait, I…" She stop mid-sentence when she looked over to see if the guy, Kakashi, was there or not but the guy was gone.

"Sakura come on we need to get inside."

Heeding her friend's words with one last look in the park, they ran off. After they split up, Sakura ran inside of her apartment dripping wet. She went inside her room and grabbed some dry clothes and went to the bathroom to change. Minutes later she was in her night clothes and drying her hair with a towel. She couldn't help but think why the guy, who she thinks was Kakashi, could be standing out in the rain. She laid down in her bed and turned off the lights still with Kakashi on her mind. _That couldn't be him_, Sakura thought.

"Yeah that wasn't him," she said to herself.

With that in mind, she closed her eyes and turned to her side to get comfortable before falling asleep.

…..

The next day, Sakura woke up to have the sun shining in her eyes. She got up and open her window to see it wasn't raining but light out and blue skies.

"What a nice day for a walk," Sakura said stretching her back and arms.

She went inside her bathroom to do her morning routine and afterward got dressed in her jogging suit. _I should call the girls to see if they want to go out with me_, she thought going in the kitchen to fix her self some breakfast. Deciding to call them after she ate her breakfast, she set to fix it. She gradually ate her two pieces of toast and orange juice in her kitchen as she looked over some of her medic-nin books. Once she was done with it she called her friends, well Ino who phone chain the others, and decide to meet up at the park as a starting point. Her mind went back to yesterday where she saw the guy who she thinks resemble Kakashi standing in the rain in the park. She forgot about it when she looked over to her clock to see she only have fifteen minutes to be at the park to meet the others. Thinking the spring help in relaxing her muscles, she headed for the door to leave. Opening the door, she stopped in her track to be faced with her teacher. _Oh no_, she thought.

* * *

AN: So what do you think about it so far? I hope I kept the humor in it. But I think this chapter had more of a seriousness feel to it then anything. I think I put it in there though. Until next time, please read and review, thank you.


	8. Kakashi & Sakura: Let's See What You Got

AN: First off, I would like to thank all of the readers who reviewed. I'm so glad you guys like the chapter and hopefully this one as well.

AN: Secondly, I need to put in what I fail to mention in my story:

Sakura and all the others rookie nine are 18, Lee and his group are 19 and Kakashi (26) and his friends are 26-28. I know, you're wondering how come Kakashi's 26, I don't know what to tell you, his age just got stuck at 26 when I started writting this. Also, the third Hokage is in here, he is in with the Council. I just letting you guys know if you are wondering and all.

AN: Well I think that is it for now, enjoy.

_

* * *

Oh no, she thought. _

She was eye level to the olive colored vest covering his chest and working her way upward toward his masked face and smiling eye. Her heart started to beat fast and sweat started to form at the quiet moment they were having. The tension was over the moment he lift his right arm as in a wave in greeting.

"Oh hey, you must be Sakura Haruno," Kakashi said still smiling.

_Oh no, he knows my name. How does he know my name?_ Sakura started to panic.

**_Okay, don't panic. There could be a logical explanation for why he is here and for knowing your name, Inner Sakura voiced. _**

Her breathing started to become laborious and if possible, she started sweating more as she looked down from his face. Kakashi opened his eye from his smile and noticed the frighten look upon Sakura's face and quickly put his hand down.

"I could be wrong but…" he said looking over behind her door to read her apartment number. "I thought Yoshi lived here."

_Oh my god, oh my god, he knows. I'm in big trouble now. I'm going to jail or worst I'm dead. I'm too young to die._

**_Calm down, he doesn't suspect a thing. You're going to tell on yourself by acting this way. Just look at him. _**Sakura looked up to see Kakashi frowning at her. **_Oh man this is it girl, we're going down. Look at what you did, he knows now. We have to flee the country. No, better yet, say something. Say you're not her. Say you're not Sakura Haruno. Yeah say that._**

"I…I," Sakura said. She was trying to get some words out but she was losing it as we speak.

"In Yoshi's profile, it said that he is living with his cousin, Sakura Haruno. That is you, right?" He questioned.

_**CLICK**_

"Oh yeah Sakura Haruno…yeah that's me," Sakura said pointing at herself for emphasis.

_**Whoo, I knew he didn't know. You're an idiot.**_

"Oh, well is he here?"

_**Say no; say it because you're Yoshi.**_

"Yeah he's here." She said fiddling with her fingers.

"Can I speak with him," Kakashi said still a little concern about the young woman standing in front of him.

_**No.**_

"Sure, come in. Where are my manners," Sakura sheepishly laughed.

_**Great, we're done for. You might as well throw yourself in jail while you at it, because you're obviously isn't listening to me.**_

_Shut up_

_**Fine, be that way, but you're on your own.**_

A light went out in her head where inner Sakura was and sounds of crickets could be heard. Tuning out the insects, she focused on the guy walking in. He walked into the apartment, looking around the plain room of the living room. Sakura closed the door behind him and observed the Jonin as he walked further into the room. She was still fiddling with her hands as he stopped by the couch. He turned around to face her but Sakura quickly avoided him by going to the kitchen.

"You will have to excuse the mess, I just fixed breakfast," she said sweeping up the bread crumbs and putting her glass in the sink and the bread up. She could distinctly hear a light humph from inner Sakura before turning back to face Kakashi. She motioned for him to have a seat when she returned to the living room.

_I wonder why he is here. Why he's here to see Yoshi wasn't it just yesterday when he saw him, me, Yoshi. Do he really knows, I'm him, but he doesn't act like he knows. _Getting out of her daze and she went back to the seated Jonin, she only received half of what he said.

"Excuse me," she blinked.

"I asked if he was sleeping or is he…" He left his sentence unfinished, obviously to leave it for her to fill in the blank.

"Who"

_**Yoshi, Inner Sakura yelled through the dark.**_

"Yoshi," Kakashi said lifting his only visible eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, Yoshi, well he's not here."

"I thought you said that he was here."

"Yeah I did but I thought you meant here as in just living here with me, but he's not here now," Sakura said nervously.

Kakashi, if possible, lifted his eyebrow up even higher.

_**You're blowing it.**_

_Shut up, can't you see I know that and besides I thought you said you were going to leave this on my own?_

_**Hey I'm just helping you out.**_

_Well don't._

_**Fine, but you're just sinking yourself into a bigger hole.**_

Sakura let out a long sigh to help calm herself down a little and looked back at the Jonin who looked around some more.

"He's at the park training. You know to get better to become a shinobi."

"Huh, I thought he'd be resting for the weekend." Kakashi said looking out the window with a frown.

Sakura kept quiet. She wasn't sure if he was saying it to himself or to her. He turned back to face the still standing Sakura and she looked away and the room was left in quiet. She looked over in her kitchen and something clicked in her head about manners.

"Oh I'm sorry would you like something to drink; tea, coffee, water, Ka…uhm." Sakura said making her way back into the kitchen to boil some water, only stopping herself from saying Kakashi's name.

"Hatake, Kakashi Hatake but you can call me Kakashi, if you like." Sakura nodded her head after looking at him through the opening in the wall towards the living room. He was smiling at her and she gave a weak smile back.

"Alright…Kakashi, what would you like to drink?"

"Some tea would be nice."

Again Sakura nod her head and went to fill a tea pot with water on the stove to be boiled. _Okay Sakura, you made it this far. You haven't screwed up as bad so far. Just calm down some more and this will be over with quickly. All you have to do is keep the conversation on Yoshi._

"Right on Yoshi, I can do that." Sakura said to herself.

The pot whistled and she removed it from the stove and grabbed two cups to pour the hot water into them. After adding the herbs for the hot water, she made it back into the living room to hand Kakashi his. She sat down across from him in the love seat, idly sipping on her tea. Again the room went silent. _Keep conversation on Yoshi. Right,_ Sakura said to herself.

"If you don't mind waiting, I'm sure Yoshi would be back any minute now. He was gone for a long time. I was on my way out myself for a jog around the park."

Kakashi's lone eye wondered to her jungle green and white wind breaker with a white tank top under it and black kupris. Looking her up and down one last time, he turned to his tea, still lingering in his gloved hands. Sakura figured he didn't mind since he didn't say anything and continued to sip on her tea. She cast a glance over him to read his body language. From the obvious, he seems calm and relaxed. Still, lean as ever from when she (well Yoshi) first met him in his office. He really didn't give off much through both body language and his eyes but in a way Sakura could tell something was incomparable about him. She thought back to yesterday where she thought she saw him standing outside in the rain in the park. She still wondered about that. It would be rude to ask him being that she still not sure if it was him or not and it could be personal. She wished she could send her chakra out to read him more but he'll suspect something if she did that. She moved her eyes back up to his body to his face and her eyes widen when she went to look at his one eye and he was staring back at her. She quickly looked away and she could feel a blush coming on. Quickly thinking of something to say, she cleared her throat and spoke.

"I've noticed Kakashi that you haven't touched your tea. Is there something wrong with it?" She said only every now and then, she looked over at him.

"I'm just waiting for it to cool," he said in his neutral monotone voiced

"Oh, then I can add some cool water or milk for you if you like and… oh no, I forgot to ask you if you want some sugar," Sakura said finally looking at him fully with a panic face.

"It's okay," he chuckled.

Sakura nod and went back to quietly drinking her tea. She was beginning to get nervous again. She was caught staring at him and then she forgot sugar for him. No wonder he wasn't drinking his tea.

"I should go," Kakashi stood and placed his cup on the table between them.

"Really," Sakura stood herself.

"Yeah, I have a meeting in the Hokage's building in five minutes; I should go before I'm late."

"Oh okay, but what about Yoshi, don't you…"

"The park is in the direction I'm going, I'll just stop by and say hi and then I'm off."

"Yeah," was all Sakura could say as Kakashi passed her to head for the door.

Sakura followed him to the door and held the door open to see him off. He was out in the hallway when he stopped in his track and turned to face Sakura, who was about to close the door but stopped when she saw him turning back.

"Yes, Kakashi," she asked nervously.

"It was nice meeting you, Miss Haruno."

"Sakura, you can just call me Sakura," She said correcting him.

"Sakura"

With a smile of his eye, he turned back in the hallway and left. Sakura closed the door behind her and leaned up against it. _It's over, finally over. That was scary._ She thought walking over to his and her cups on the table to put in the kitchen. Reaching out for his, she stopped midway to notice that his was empty. She looked around and under the table to make sure it didn't spill stain but there were none. Putting it off, she went to the kitchen and placed the two cups in the sink.

**_I hate to be the bearer of bad news but aren't you forgetting something. _**Sakura let out a long sigh. **_I know I said I was going to leave this to yourself but I don't think I can bite my tongue any longer._**

"What is it," Sakura said out loud.

_**Well being that you are Yoshi. You just told Kakashi that he was at the park training where he just left to go to stop by. And you are here…you get where I'm going with this?**_

Sakura rolled her eyes but half way around, her eyes grew big.

"Oh no"

She ran out of the kitchen and down to her room to change, but she quickly turned around to grab her bags with Yoshi's clothes in them and closed her bedroom door behind her. A few minutes afterward, she ran out in her boy's clothes and out the door, running into her friends.

"Sakura, hey what's with…?"

"I can't talk now I'm in a hurry," Sakura said interrupting TenTen, to push pass them to leave the apartments.

……

Sakura was hiding behind a bush under a tree, looking over the park for Kakashi. In her observation, there was no sign of him yet. Deciding to go ahead to transform into Yoshi, she put her hands together to incite the transformation. Yoshi picked over the bush again to see if Kakashi was in sight again. Still seeing there was no sight of him, he left his hideout from the bushes.

"Yo," Kakashi voiced said behind him and Yoshi swiftly turned around to face the smiling Jonin.

"Kakashi sensei, w-what are you doing here," Yoshi said swallowing hard nervously.

"Well I stopped by your place to talk to you but your cousin said you were here practicing."

"Oh, yeah, well I'm here," he laughed sheepishly with his hands behind his head.

Kakashi smiled and shook his head.

"So Kakashi, what is it that you want to talk to me about?"

"It's about yesterday."

"What about it," Yoshi asked getting down to do push-ups.

"I was being a little pushy on you and you're just a beginner. I didn't mean to be."

"Ah it's quite alright sensei. I mean if it wasn't for you, being _pushy_, I wouldn't be this motivated to do my training, so no problem," Yoshi said only to get back started on his push-ups.

"I know but…still."

Yoshi looked from his position on the ground to see Kakashi spaced out again. A quick look at the memorial stone and Kakashi was back to his normal self. He pulled out his orange book and faced Yoshi.

"Well I have to go; I have a meeting to go to. Don't practice too hard Yoshi, see you Monday." With a raise of his hand, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Yoshi stood up from the ground and walked over to the tree by the bushes he was hiding behind and leaned up against it. He let out a slow breath and stood up. Looking over at the stone in the middle of the park and remembering when Kakashi looked over at it, he now knew that the guy outside yesterday was indeed Kakashi.

Yoshi slowly made his way back to his apartment where his friends sat waiting in the living room.

"Sakura what was the big idea blowing us off like that. You're the one who wanted to go jogging the first place," Ino said once Yoshi closed the door.

"Sorry guys," he said raising his hand to undo the transformation back to Sakura.

"Wow Sakura, that was Yoshi," Temari said standing up to walk over to Sakura. "I mean Ino said that you change the look around but this Yoshi guy is really good looking."

TenTen and Hinata nodded their heads in agreement and Sakura smiled at them.

"Thanks guys and I'm really sorry about skipping out on you. How about we do something tonight, okay?"

"The Flaming Leaf," Temari asked.

"Yeah," everyone agreed.

After everyone left, Sakura went to her room and fell on her bed heavily.

…….

"Oh my god Sakura that was so funny. I wished I was there to see it," Temari laughed, harder then ever because she was rubbing the tears from her eyes.

The others were laughing with Temari after hearing Sakura's story. She told them about what happened with Kakashi after they insist that she tells them why she didn't show up at the park. Now it was late in the afternoon and they were at the club.

"It's not funny, it's embarrassing is what it is. Oh, how can I face him again? I never acted like that with any guy before, well in a long time that is."

"Sakura relax, you was caught off guard. I'm sure…"

"Was he hot," Ino interrupted TenTen.

"What?"

"Was he hot, good-looking, the type you just want to take home and do naughty things with?"

"I-Ino," Hinata blushed, hiding her small laugh behind her hands.

"Ino, he's my sensei for god sake."

"Correction, he's Yoshi's sensei not yours, now answer the question."

"Why?"

"Well, I remember when you first went out on your first date with Shin Doruka and you were acting all girly like, and Shin was cute. I'm just asking is this Kakashi guy cute."

All eyes were on her, waiting for her answer.

"I wouldn't say cute per say. I mean he's…well he's …he's…well he's up there."

"Ooh Sakura have a little crush on her teacher," Ino teased.

"No, no I don't because that would be wrong."

"Just like disguising yourself as a guy isn't," TenTen made fun.

Sakura was speechless. She couldn't argue with that, they were right after all, on the disguise part anyway.

"Guys I do not have a crush on my teacher."

"Oh yeah, prove it. Shinobis at two o'clock," Temari signal with a nod of her head towards the group of shinobis. Sakura turned in her seat and saw the group sat down in the regular spot and order beers. Along with them was Kakashi.

"W-which one is he," Hinata asked looking the shinobis over.

"Not you Hinata," Sakura said turning to face Hinata beside her.

"I…I just think it's cute and…"

"And she want to see you prove that you don't have a crush on your, wait excuse me Yoshi's teacher. Now which one is he?" Temari said smiling excitedly.

"The one with the silver/white hair with the mask," Sakura pouted not turning in her chair to point him out.

"Nice," Ino said nodding her head.

"Very nice, Sakura. Well one thing I can say is that you're moving on up from the boys and moving to the men," Temari went on still looking at Kakashi.

"I'm not moving on with anything because you know why, because I don't like him."

"Then prove it," Ino put it. "Go up to him and say hi, you start a little conversation and come back."

"I can't do that, I made a complete fool of myself in front of him earlier, I am not doing it again."

"Okay," Ino shrugged her shoulders. "But this only tells us that you like him."

"Fine, fine I'll do it. If this the only way to get you guys off my back then I'll do it."

Sakura stood from her chair and turned to leave the table. She could see Kakashi and his friends chatting away at their table and her stomach churned. _I can do this_, she said to herself taking her first step of many toward the stairs and to the right to his table. _I can do this, it's not like I never talked to a guy before and Kakashi is just a guy. I mean it's just like what TenTen said; he caught me off guard so of course I'll be nervous. Yeah I can do this. _She made it to the stairs. _If Yoshi can talk to him then I can, right? There's no difference between us beside the sex differences. Yeah and…I can do this. _Sakura looked back at her friends and Ino and Temari were shooing her on. _Those two can be enemy one day and total best friends the next when it's something they both agree on. I can't believe I let them talk me into this. I do not like him. _She wasmaking the turn up the stairs and only fifteen feet away from Kakashi's table. _I mean how I can_ _like him when there is nothing to like. I hardly even know him. The guy a total closed book. They are so wrong about this. _She's only ten feet away. _I…_eight…_don't…_six_…like_…four_…him_…two, and she turned towards the bar. _Oh I can't, I'm too embarrassed, but this doesn't prove anything._

"What can I get you miss," the bartender asked.

"Five club soda please," Sakura said looking down at the bar top.

_Well since I'm here I might as well get us something to drink_, Sakura thought.

…..

"She bailed," TenTen said turning back to her friends.

"Watch this," Temari said getting up from her chair and walking over up the stairs toward Sakura.

…..

Sakura was still waiting for her drinks when Temari walked up next to her.

"Hey," she said smiling.

"This doesn't prove anything, I just can't do it. He's with his friends and I can't just walk up to him and say hi remember me, the one who was acting weird in front of you. I can't do that."

"Yeah, yeah I know and it was wrong for me and Ino to push you to do that. So I came over to help you carry the drinks back to the table."

"Thanks Temari."

The drinks came and Temari grabbed two while Sakura carefully carried the three in her hands. They were just leaving the bar when Temari got Sakura attention.

"Hey Sakura watch your step."

"What…" but Sakura was cut short of her question when a foot tripped her up and she was falling forward with the drinks spilling out their glasses and heading toward Kakashi and his friends. Sakura closed her eyes for both impact. Her hitting the floor and the drinks spilling on Kakashi and friends, but she never hit the floor. Nor did she hear screaming of drinks being spilled. Opening her eyes little by little, she was met with the floor inches away from her nose. Looking up towards Kakashi's table, there was no one there.

"That was close," a voice said behind her, a very familiar voice.

Turning her head toward the side, she could see Kakashi behind her, smiling, with his friends behind him. She was pulled upward, not noticing the hands wrapped around her waist, and turned towards Kakashi.

"Yo," he said letting go to raise his right hand in greeting.

"H-hey Kakashi," she smiled looking away and sending a evil glare at Temari, who was back at their table and waving.

_How could she,_ Sakura thought still looking at Temari. She turned back to Kakashi and his friends and let out a sigh. _Let's see how I can get myself out of this one._

_

* * *

_

AN: I know, another cliffhanger. I didn't mean to do it, honest but I just went to write and it just happened. It was meant to be just one cliffhanger, not two. So I hope you want be mad at me for it, ha ha ha. Oops, did I just laughed out loud. You didn't hear that. Anyway, you guys know the drill, read and review please and thank you.

AN: Oh yeah, sorry about the too much of Inner Sakura and Sakura interaction, but I thought it's fun having Sakura having a conflict between herslef and inner self.


	9. With Interest

AN: Oh my gosh, 101 reviews for eight chapters, thank you. I really appreicate it so much. You guys are the best.

AN: I also would like to say I need a beta. I would have asked earlier but I was too lazy to ask. So if anyone is interested, please PM me or you know.

Enjoy

* * *

"Sakura, nice of you to drop in," Kakashi said with the double meaning in his voice. "I didn't know you were here." 

"Oh, well…" Sakura said with her hands behind her head, nervously. "My friends and I decided to come here for some drinks, none alcoholic of course, but you know, some girls' time."

"Ah…and Yoshi, is he here?"

"No," She sort of bellowed, causing Kakashi to raise an eyebrow. "I mean no," she laughed. "He's back home at my apartment resting. He sort of over did it with training today." Kakashi nodded his head and looked over behind her where his table was covered with soda and then back at her. Sakura noticed this and turned quickly to see the mess.

"Oh right, the spill. You know I'm really sorry about that. I don't know what happened. I mean it happened so fast." She turned back to the group of shinobis looking at her. "I'm sure there are other tables around for you guys to sit."

"I'm sure there are," Kakashi smiled.

_I'm so going to kill Temari for this_, Sakura thought.

A pause was set between them with Kakashi still smiling and Sakura was looking around, anywhere but the guy in front of her. One of Kakashi's friends with the senbon in his mouth took this time to break the silence.

"I'm Genma by the way since Kakashi here failed to mention," Genma said extended one of his hand out for her to shake and the other one on Kakashi's left shoulder. "Also these guys behind me are Guy and Asuma, but… it's nice to meet you," he said flirtingly, looking her up and down.

"Sorry," Sakura said shaking Genma's hand and waving to the two guys behind him. "Nice to me you too," not missing the look Genma was giving her as they released their hands. Asuma and Guy nodded their greeting and left to look for another table.

"Sakura is it? Kakashi never told me he met such a beautiful woman. Why is that?" Genma said turning to face the said man behind him now, now that Genma worked his way in front of Kakashi.

_Probably for this very reason,_ she thought catching his wondering eyes again.

"Well, I only met Kakashi this morning," Sakura answered. "He stopped by my apartment to speak with my cousin, Yoshi."

"Yoshi, he frowned twisting the senbon to the other side of his mouth. "You're related to Yoshi Haruno?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Huh, no reason."

_Just what is the problem with me being related to Yoshi, well…ooh you know what I mean_, Sakura thought curiously.

_**Yeah, I'm sensing that too, Inner Sakura frowned.**_

"Genma, why don't you go give Sakura three extra drinks. I'm sure she'll want to get back to her friends," Kakashi requested after being silent for a while.

"Yeah and being the gentleman I am, I'll pay for it," he said picking up the fallen glasses off the floor.

"Make them three club sodas," Sakura put in as Genma left to the bar.

They both watched as Genma made his way to the bar before they turned to face each other again.

"Uh, sorry about that," Kakashi said putting one of his hands behind his head.

"Is he always likes that," she questioned.

"Sadly, yeah, everyday," he laughed.

"Someone should put a leash on him."

"Tried but he'll just chew it loose."

Sakura shook her head and they again were trapped in silence.

"Well, it looks like we have a table," Kakashi said looking off to his left at his seated friends. "And Genma's coming back with your drinks." Sakura looked over to see the smiling man making his way back towards them. She frowned but put up a fake smile.

"Here are the lovely lady's drinks, all paid by me. Is there anything else I can get you," Genma asked.

"No thank you but thanks for the drinks."

"You know, you and your friends could join us. I promise you we don't bite," He suggested with his wiggling eyebrows.

"No really, that's okay. I should get back to my friends anyway before they think I've abandoned them for shinobis."

"It wouldn't be that bad."

"No," she said taking the drinks from him.

"Okay well you know where we'll be if you change your mind." With that Genma left to join the others.

"You might want to try chains next time," she told Kakashi soon after Genma was out of ear range

"We tried that too, but he'll just pick the locks." Sakura laughed and maneuver the glasses in her arms so they won't slip out of her grip.

"Well I should let you go so we can both get back to our friends. Again, I'm really sorry about the spill."

"It's okay," he waved off. "Everybody has their down fall," he said again with a double meaning in there.

"Right," she backed away. "See ya around, Kakashi."

Kakashi waved with a smile and turned to meet his friends at their new table.

………..

Kakashi made it to their new table and plop down in the seat next to Asuma and Genma. There was a sake bottle in front of him and he grabbed it and held it in front of him with his fingerless gloves.

"I can't believe she is related to Yoshi, uhm, a fine piece of work there," Genma said watching Sakura making her way back to her friends. "I can surely see myself with her." He said twisting his senbon in his mouth.

"As if you have a chance with her," Asuma laughed.

"And you do? I didn't see any of you trying to sweet talk her, well maybe Kakashi here," he said patting Kakashi on the back. "What, you're into this girl?"

"I just met her today, how can I…"

"It never stopped you before. You went out with plenty of women you just met."

"She's eight years younger then me."

"Age is just a number my friend, and besides, she of age so that shouldn't be a factor for you. It's definitely not a factor for me," Genma said once again looking in Sakura direction.

"Any women aren't a factor for you," Asuma teased.

"And don't you forget it. You boys need to learn a lesson or two from me in tainting the opposite sex."

The three friends laughed at their friends comment and drunk their sake leisurely. Everyone except for Kakashi of course, he just held his drink in his hands.

"Laugh it up now but I am the sex god around here okay cause women can't resist me," he said with his arms open wide. His friends laughed some more.

"You're full of yourself you know that," Asuma said lighting up his cigarette. Genma rolled his eyes and took a long gulp of his sake.

"Well you may have all the women you want but one does resist you, and that is that one right there," Guy said pointing to Sakura. "And I think she has a crush on you, Kakashi."

"Yeah, her friend literally tripped her up just to get your attention," Asuma smiled.

"You think," Kakashi voiced sarcastically. "I don't know…"

"Kakashi, you should enjoy the youth she is willing to give you. You're young too but for so long. You should think about having a woman's company more than a day."

"Well until that day come, I'll let you know," Kakashi said leaning back in his chair.

"Well if you're not interested, I could take her off your hands for you," Genma offered.

Kakashi shook his head and looked over to where Sakura sat with her friends.

……

Sakura walked down the flight of stairs, dazed from her conversation with Kakashi. It was actually a conversation and well…she liked it. Better then her last one of course. _But this still doesn't prove anything_, she thought thinking back to why she went over there in the first place. It was strange, though. She still felt the touch of his hands wrapped around her waist, where Kakashi's arms were. It felt warm and nice and she couldn't say that he didn't smell bad either.

_**He does smell nice, Inner Sakura voiced.**_

_Really nice, _Sakura dreamily answered.

For something that could have been her most painful and most embarrassing moment in her life, she found it quite lovely.

_**Your knight and shining armor, Inner Sakura smiled.**_

_Yeah…hey wait a minute, no, no he's not that._ Sakura shook her head shaking the idea from her head. She would not turn into an Ino-number-two clone and be a love-sick puppy. No she wouldn't, she couldn't.

She made the rest of the way downstairs and glared at her table where her so-called friends were doing everything they could to avoid eye contact, playfully though.

"Temari, I can't believe you did that," she said putting the three drinks on the table.

"Oh, Sakura when did you get back," Temari played dumb.

"Don't play, Temari, you practically shove me toward his table."

Temari raised her hands, surrendering and then placed them over her heart.

"Sakura, why I have never," she spoke innocently. "I did no such thing. It was more of a little trip to the right direction." She picked up her glass and sipped on her club soda.

"Anyway, it got his attention didn't it?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders and sat in her seat.

"Give us the details," Ino piped in, perking up a tad bit more than usual.

"What can I say, I was embarrassed."

"But it got his attention. And from the looks of it, you guys were having a good conversation."

"I think I saw a little flirting coming from you, Sakura," Ino put in.

"I wasn't flirting.'

"Oh yeah, you weren't," TenTen teased. "But you were literally laughing up a riot over there."

"That doesn't mean I was flirting. I…I always laugh when I'm nervous."

"Yeah right, you were so flirting." TenTen laughed, joined in by the rest of her friends.

"Guys I do not like Kakashi."

Her claim was to no avail because her friends keep laughing.

……

Kakashi walked down the main street of Konoha, where everything was cased in shadows and silence. Late merchants closing down their shops for the night, making the streets even darker and alone just how Kakashi liked it. It made it seem as if he was the only person strolling around this time of night, leaving him with his thoughts alone homeward. Of course he could take the short and simple way with a twist of his wrist and POOF he was home, but like every night he was out with his friends, taking the long way was so much better. He continued to walk forward until he reached the park. He stopped and looked across the park toward the middle where the memorial stone set and where he paid his respects to his fallen comrades. Just a day ago, well two days ago since it was late, since he last visited, but he won't visit today. He turned from his sacred place to across the street to where Sakura lived. She left before he did with her friends two hours before he left his to go home. She was on his mind the whole time, due to his friends meddling with his love life. But he couldn't blame his friends entirely; she's been on his mind the day he left her apartment. It bothered him how she's so…something. He didn't know what it was and it bothered him. He's usually good at reading people.

His apartment wasn't far either. Just four blocks away from Sakura's towards the back. He made it toward his apartment and inside, of course undoing the traps before entering. Everything dark but he remembered every detail of what was where and easily moved toward his kitchen. On the counter was mail from this morning and he picked them up and scanned over them, nothing but bills and checks.

"I picked them up before you left this morning. I thought you might have seen them," said a voice behind Kakashi.

A smile showed on Kakashi's right eye and he turned to face the voice. Down, sitting on the floor, sat his small pug, Pakkun. His bored expression looked up from his position on the floor before Kakashi walked over to him and pat him on the head.

"That would explain why they are wet," Kakashi said walking pass Pakkun.

"How was your day?" Pakkun asked walking behind Kakashi with his short legs.

"The same …and yours?"

"I had a bath and I slept all day, nothing new."

"Ah," was all Kakashi said going to his room and cutting on the light and sitting on his shuriken print, green covers. He unzipped his vest and took off his sandals before Pakkun joined him on the bed.

"How were the drinks with the guys," Pakkun spoke once his master was up again and opening his drawers to get a pair of sweat pants out.

"Uhm, it was okay. The same as always, but I did sort of meet someone." Kakashi frowned, moving away from his dresser.

"You met someone, who?"

He was late on receiving an answer due to Kakashi closing the door behind him once he stepped inside the bathroom. The shower cut on and now Pakkun would have to wait until his master was through with his shower to answer his question. Thirty minutes have passed and the shower had cut off ten minutes ago. Pakkun was half asleep when Kakashi stepped out of the bathroom dressed only in his gray sweat pants and masked. His hitai-ate was off too, leaving his scarred left eye showing.

"Why must you be late in everything you do," Pakkun questioned. Kakashi smiled and pat Pakkun on the head before going back to his bed to sit down. "Please, continue with you meeting someone, a woman?"

"Yes."

A pause

"Well…" Pakkun prompted.

"That's it, I met a woman."

Pakkun growled out of anger for the little information Kakashi was giving him. He watched as Kakashi turned off his light and crawled into bed, laying flat on his back. He continued to watch until Kakashi lifted up his hands and took off his mask and laid it on his bed side table before turning around in bed away from him, pulling the covers up over his shoulders and a little over the bottom half of his face. Disappointed, Pakkun laid next to Kakashi back and closed his eyes.

"But she seem a little weird," Kakashi said right before letting a sigh out and going to sleep.

Pakkun perked his ears up and tilted his head in confusion but laid his head back down. Grumbling some words, he closed his eyes and went to sleep next to his master.

* * *

AN: So what do you think about it so far? Do you like it or don't? I hope you like it. What do you think about Kakashi's part in there? There could be more if you want. I personally think there should be more in here. It give me a challenge in here because I'm writing someone elses POV besides Sakura's. So let me know okay in a review or PM, please and thank you.


	10. Girl Interrupted Pt 1

AN: Thanks for the reviews you guys. I'm going to keep this short since the chapter is pretty long then what I usually write. So I hope you will like it.

Enjoy

* * *

"One more Yoshi, you can do it, come on," Guy sensei encouraged.

Yoshi was lying down on the ground with his hands behind his head exhausted from his exercises. One more sit up and his training for today would be over with. Again he was the last person outside while the others headed in to refresh themselves but at least he wasn't that far behind. At least not further then he was last week.

"Come on Yoshi don't give up now," Guy went on.

Heeding his words, Yoshi prepared himself for his last yet painful sit-up. His stomach muscles were already protesting from the straining but he tried to concentrate more on finishing it. With the pulling up of his head by his hands, he began. Muscles were pulled and strained. He grunted with every inch he made moving closer to his bent knees. He could barely hear Guy yelling and crying from his side. Even his chest ached from the straining and for the much needed oxygen since he was holding his breath. But he tried to forget that and just finish the god forsaken sit-up. Once his elbows touched his knees a smile graced his face and he fell back from fatigue.

"Very good Yoshi, I knew in time your youthfulness would prevail you in your training. Though you are still behind but with time you will overcome."

"T-thank y-you Guy s-sensei," Yoshi said panting.

"Kakashi has taught you well."

"Y-you know a-about Kakashi t-teaching me?"

"Aw Kakashi can't keep anything from me. I am one of his best friends and one and only archrival. It is my duty to know what my rival is up to so then I can trap him and challenge him. But aw do I hate it when he have to act so cool," Guy fisted.

Yoshi frowned at the fire eyes Jonin clenching and unclenching his fisted hands.

"Uhm…Guy sensei," Yoshi voiced, scared to talk to the Jonin still fisting.

Guy turned to Yoshi and his whole demeanor change back to the ever so manic person he was before.

"Oh and I also saw you two practicing last week from my office's window."

Nodding Yoshi got up from the ground and dusted himself off.

"Well, I better head in now. Get myself clean up before my next class," he walked backwards. "Thanks for…noticing my improvement."

With that said Yoshi turned around and cut out running toward the building.

_**That guy is creepy, Inner Yoshi voiced.**_

_You're telling me._

…….

Everything was set in utter silence. No water running, no platter of feet running around, scream from guys getting wiped with towels, no nothing…and that was just how Yoshi wanted it. He laid down on the bench by his locker playing but not really playing tired with his arm thrown across his eyes to block the early morning sun. Again it worked just like last time. And once everyone was gone, he sat up and observed his surrounding. Not a single soul anywhere, which worked perfectly for him to take a quick shower by himself. He needed it so bad. His arching body and the lingering smell of musk around only urged him further for the much needed shower. Carefully, he looked around some more and undid the transformation. Sakura raised her arms up to pull off the sticky red shirt and threw it in her locker and then she got up and took off her pants. After her binding and underwear was off, she wrapped herself in a towel and went inside the shower room and turned on the shower. The room was still left in steam from earlier as she let the water run. She let the water work its way to the hot steamy water before removing her towel and stepping in. With the water being hot where her body could stand it, Sakura just stood there under the spray letting it and the sweat and dirt roll down her body to the floor. It was pure ecstasy.

"Aw this feels so good."

And Sakura jumped with her eyes snapping open. Yes the water felt good and she said it over and over in her head but not out loud. Not out loud with a deep boyish voice coming behind her. Even though she was still under the steamy water she could feel her body going cold and started to shake. Slowly she began to turn her head looking over her shoulder to see a naked male under a shower by the opening. Sakura quickly ducked down under the white mist and hugged her legs to her chest. _Oh no_, she thought squeezing in on herself.

"Taking a long one, right man," the young man said turning his head a little over his shoulder. Sakura let out a little squeal and quickly covered her mouth. She was scared that he was going to turn fully around and see her but he didn't. "Yeah, I know what you mean," the young man continued turning his head back forward. "Sometimes you just have to let the stress roll off you."

He continued to wash himself while Sakura push herself further against the wall. _Okay think Sakura, you have to find a way out of here without getting caught. _The wheels in her head started spinning, quickly, while she kept her eyes on the guy in front of her. And then it clicked in her head of what to do and she nod in readying herself for what she have to do.

Letting go of herself, she got down on all fours and crawled her way towards the next room under the mist. She was nearing the door way when a bar of soap slides in her way. She looked on with fright in her eyes.

"Hey man could you get that for me, I sort of got soap on my face."

Sakura looked up to see the guy's face covered with soap suds with his hands out for the soap. On their own, her eyes drifted down the young man's body until it settled on a more private part. A blush and a smile crept on her face and she quickly turned her face around.

_Not bad_, she thought.

_**Hello, Sakura we have more things to worry about then his…we have to get out of here, Inner Sakura yelled.**_

Shaking her head, she picked up the soap and handed it to him.

"Thanks man."

Sakura was out of the shower room and into the locker room within minutes. With a fresh towel around her, she opened her locker to get her clothes. But the only clothes inside was her dirty ones. _Great, just great, how worst can it get._ She thought moving her dirty clothes out the way to get her bandages to wrap herself, but just as she thought, it wasn't in there.

_**You were careless. Just like how you forgot to lock the door before stripping naked and now you forgot your bandages. **_

Letting out a frustrating sigh, Sakura slip on the dirty clothes without underwear and bandages wrap and perform the transformation. Yoshi tsked at how he might look now. A wet boy with boobs dressed in dirty clothes was not how he wanted to be known around here. Grabbing the towel he used to cover himself, he peeked through the door leading out to the hallway. There seem to be no one around so he quickly snuck out and ran up the stairs to his room. _At least there is one thing that came out of this_ he thought going to his room, thanking whatever god there was that non of his roommates were inside. Quickly going through his unpack bag he didn't have time to unpack this morning, he found his bandage wraps and started to dry off.

…….

After drying off, he put on his bandage wraps and put on cleaner clothes. He even put on the powder Kiba gave him just in case he smelled. Once he was done and made sure he was decent enough, he left the room only to run into Sasuke.

"Sasuke, hey you scared me," Yoshi said with his hand over his heart.

Sasuke just glared at him with his arm crossed. It was silence between them until Sasuke broke it.

"Why were you running?"

"Running, you saw me?" Sasuke seem to narrow his eyes further. Taking it as a yes, Yoshi answered. "I was running because…I left my book for my next class in here and I needed it." Yoshi said putting on a smile.

Sasuke shook his head and turned around.

"You won't need that, come on," he said going down the stairs.

Yoshi frowned but hurried up to catch up with Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke wait up, why didn't I need my book? It's Iruka sensei class we're talking about here."

"Because your class and mine are combining today for some lesson Genma sensei want to teach us. You would have been late."

"So they told you to come and get me?" Yoshi asked still following Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't answer as they both stepped inside a different class room compared to Iruka's class room. It was much bigger and had more chairs, where Yoshi saw the different students along with his classmates sitting in the chairs. The chairs were set in rows spaced out evenly for legs room. Kiba and his roommates along with Sasuke, who just join them, sat in the middle row closer to the front. Yoshi joined them and looked toward the front to where Iruka, Genma, and Kakashi stood in front of the class. They were talking, well Iruka and Genma were talking and Kakashi was reading his perverted book. But Yoshi had to smile at the one eye Jonin, remembering what happened over the weekend. As if sensing his stare, Kakashi looked up from his book and over at Yoshi, who quickly turn his head.

"Alright let's get started," Genma announced.

All the students quiet down and cast their full attention toward the front of the class to listen.

"I know you're all wondering why we brought you here taking you out from your regular classes. Well, it's because of a lesson we're going to teach you. A lesson that we, ourselves…," Genma said pointing to Iruka and Kakashi. "… had to learn when we were your age and now we're teaching you."

"What kind of lesson is it that is different from our other lessons," a boy asked from the back row.

"Well it's not technically different but it's important for you to know. This lesson we're going to teach you is basically dealing with mission tactics and field work, something Kakashi and I can teach but putting the classes together this way makes it….faster."

Some of the students laughed and Genma and Iruka join in. _It must be some lesson_, Yoshi thought laughing along with the other students. Once they had settled down, Kiba raised his hand.

"Yes Kiba," Iruka acknowledge.

"So what is it?"

"I'm glad you ask Kiba because your lesson today is about women," Genma answered.

It was a pause before the students begin to laugh. _That's it, that's the lesson. Where going to learn about women. They interrupt our classes for this,_ Yoshi frowned.

_**Well of course they did. For them, it's studying about women just like for us, we study the man anatomy. It makes sense to me. Inner Yoshi said.**_

_Yeah but…_

_**Shh, Genma is about to start again.**_

"I know I know they're hot…but they are dangerous," Genma said with a serious look on his face. The laughing stopped and silence took over.

"W-what," someone said in the back.

"Yeah, you heard right. Women are complicated….demons."

"Don't you mean beings," Choji said.

"No, they're something, but they are no way human beings."

_This should be interesting_, Yoshi thought crossing his arms.

"They're fragile one minute, irritable the next. Girly and sophisticated another time than feisty and demanding on odd times. Believe me, they are not human beings," Genma went on.

"Speaking from experience, Genma," Kakashi said smiling with his eye.

Genma rolled his eyes at his friend and turned back to the class.

"Of course with these attributes the real thing you really have to worry about is their looks and how they use them. In here we will be teaching you the art of seduction."

Genma cease his talking to observe the young men in the room. Some were blushing but most of them were grinning. But all the same, they were all interested. He looked to his right to where Iruka was standing and could see him smiling on old memories. He couldn't say he didn't remember his time as a sixteen year old learning how women work. Back then they had to learn this stuff early due to the war but now it's their turn. He turned to his left and towards the back to where Kakashi leaned against the wall reading his book. _Figures_, he thought.

"Uhm, Kakashi any chance you feel like joining us," Genma said.

"Oh you're doing a good job so far. I would only be intruding." And with that said he went back reading his book.

Rolling his eyes again, he faced the class again.

"Can anyone tell me what this is," Genma said holding up the ever famous orange book.

"That's master Jiraiya's book, given to every students to read," again a voice in the back answered.

"Correct but can anyone tell me why we have you read this?"

_To turn us into perverts_, Yoshi thought as he looked around at the other students. He could see they were lost in thoughts in trying to figure it out.

"It's the same reason why we are teaching you this. If you have read this, this series in particular, you would know that Azamya, the leading woman in the book uses her body to get Herishi's information. And once she received the information after sleeping with Herishi and left him tied to the bed, she then leaves to take her information to her leader, thus giving us the art of seduction. Women can kill or seduce a man to get whatever she wants with this art. This art is dangerous for us and that is why women are dangerous."

"That is why you should be careful when you're on mission. There are shinobis out there who uses women to trap other shinobis when they are undercover or to get information. Even women shinobis, trained like ourselves, can kill anyone of us with this art." Iruka put in.

"A few of our men died because of this," Genma added.

"But we don't have to worry about that, right…because women aren't shinobis anymore, right," a boy asked sounding a little scared.

"Dude are you afraid of women now," a boy teased.

"No, but if what Genma and Iruka sensei said is true than yeah…is it really that hard to resist seduction?"

"Oh yes, my friend, it is definitely hard to resist seduction." Genma paused for dramatic effects. "But that is why we are here to teach you how to avoid it."

"And even though we don't have women shinobis of our own, that doesn't mean others countries doesn't." Kakashi said finally jumping in. "So don't think it doesn't happen elsewhere."

"Why," Yoshi voiced. "Why don't we have women shinobis? It seem like we'll have an equal chance if we do have women on our side to fight along with us."

"Well we did thirteen years ago but the council changed it. I guess they felt it was best for the village." Iruka answered.

"How is that best," Yoshi asked.

"I don't know Yoshi you'll have to ask them, but my guess would have to be for the children. If our women were out fighting then who would help bring life to our village and take care of them."

"That kind of sexiest isn't," Yoshi said with a little anger. "Women are just as strong as men, why say they can no longer defend our village, our country, because their only purpose is to bare children and nurse them to health."

There was a pregnant pause in the room as all eyes were on Yoshi. He had to look down from all the stares facing his way. He looked up once and saw Kakashi looking at him with a frown or a crease of his eyebrow.

"I was just asking," he said trying to clear up the mess he hoped he didn't get himself into.

Genma cleared his throat to get everyone's attention to continue on with the lesson.

"Okay well let's get back to the lesson shall we." He started. "This will take the whole week so go ahead and cheer if you want because this will take up your other classes. But do know this doesn't stop you from practicing your other lessons."

The room filled with boos and whines and the three teachers laughed.

"Okay to begin this lesson of the art of seduction, we're going to start with your tolerance towards women," Iruka announced. "And for those who don't know what I mean by that then what I mean is your control towards women, how to control yourselves in simpler words."

"Yeah what my buddy here is trying to say is how to stop your virgin bodies from reacting whenever a beautiful woman confronts you. We don't want you guys blushing or getting a hard-on during a mission, unless you have to but we'll talk about that in later lessons."

Some of the students laughed and other blushed, namely the young ones. Especially a few of them in the row Yoshi was sitting in.

"So with further ado, we have a special guest to help us out for our first lesson. So Iruka will you please tell our guest to come in."

"You brought a woman to school," someone said.

"Not exactly," Genma smiled.

All the students watched as Iruka left the room and walked back in bring in their special guest who was….

"Hey guys."

"**NARUTO**," Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Yoshi, and many others bellowed. Sasuke eyebrows just twitched at seeing the whisker face blonde standing before the class.

"I don't get it, Naruto is the special guest," Kiba said voicing what everyone was thinking.

"Yep," Genma answered.

"But how is he going to help us with women?"

"There is so much you must learn about out dear friend, Naruto. Not only is he a master at shadow clones but he have some very helpful jutsus under his sleeves." Genma said patting the smiling Naruto on the back.

_How is Naruto going to help with this lesson,_ Yoshi thought. Everyone was looking puzzled, seeing one of them up in the front as a helper and its Naruto no doubt. Kakashi for once put down his book for the first time during the class and watched the class.

"Go ahead Naruto, show them." Genma said backing away from the blonde.

"My pleasure," Naruto said with a sly smile on his face as he raised his hands to signify the start of the jutsu. "Transform," he bellowed and white smokes surround him, hiding him from everyone's view.

When the smoke started to clear with leftover being fanned by the students and teachers, they were confronted with a woman with long blonde hair in two ponytails on the side of her head with bangs. She stood in Naruto's clothing with one of her index finger on her lips and her other hand behind her back and with one of her legs bent and she twist from side to side.

"Hello boys," she said giving them a big smile.

"Everyone, I want you to meet Naruko, she's our guest today." Iruka laughed a little while saying.

Mostly everyone was in shock while others were opening and closing their mouths like a fish out of water. All three teachers laughed harder this time.

"Naruko, why don't you pick someone to help demonstrate our lesson," Genma pushed.

"Sure thing Genma sensei,' Naruko said walking closer to the still stun group of young men with a twist to her hips.

She passed the rows once and again until she settled on one row in particular. And that was the middle row a little towards the front, Yoshi's row. With a smile Naruko reached out and grabbed the unexpected boy to come up with her up front.

……

"It's not funny," Kiba screamed at his friends at their usual table.

Class was over but that didn't stop the five friends from laughing at what happened to the unexpected boy…Kiba. Even Sasuke had a smile on his face.

"No it was funny alright," Choji laughed.

"Yeah I can't believe you actually blushed. And here I thought you was a ladies man," Naruto laughed.

Kiba just frowned at him and stood to leave.

"You guys enjoy your lunch, I'm going to go train," he said forcefully.

"Awe, come on Kiba, I was just playing," Naruto yelled behind his friend's back. "Gosh the guy can't take a joke." He said facing his friends left at the table.

"What do you mean joke," Yoshi said just listening in on what Naruto said.

"Well over the weekend, Kiba told us how he met this girl at the flower shop buying some flowers and how he got her number and they sort of had a fling," Naruto said making the quotes with his fingers to emphases his point at the end. "So after I heard that Genma sensei needed my help with the seduction lesson, I just had to see the work of the ladies man." Again he quoted with his fingers. "I didn't know he would blush and stutter like that," he laughed.

His laughing only cause the others to laugh with him

"He'll get over it," Naruto said.

Yoshi put on a fake smile and laugh with the other but he couldn't help but feel sorry for Kiba. Once everything settled down, they quiet down and truly begin to eat.

While Yoshi was eating, he couldn't help but feel someone staring at him. He looked up to see Sasuke looking at him. _What, do I have something on my face_, Yoshi thought touching his face out of curiosity but there was nothing on his face, at least what he could feel. He looked up again at Sasuke and he was still staring.

"What was up with you in class today, Yoshi?" Sasuke finally said.

The others at the table looked up from their trays and looked between Sasuke and Yoshi.

"W-what you mean?" Yoshi asked.

"Why so defensive about women being shinobis?"

"I just thought I voiced my opinion on the subject," he said quickly before stuffing his mouth with rice.

"So you think women should become shinobis," Choji asked.

"I…I-I don't know what I think."

"I think it will be pretty cool to have women shinobis. I mean if they're like anything Genma sensei say they were then we definitely need them to stop these other women shinobis. Or at least give those male shinobis a taste of their own medicine." Naruto voiced.

"Baka, the council will never allow women to become shinobis again,' Sasuke said. "Again your mouth is open and nonsense just keep coming out." Naruto just glared at Sasuke before going back eating, not in the mood to argue. "Besides if a woman every set foot behind those gates she'll be thrown in jail." Sasuke said looking at Yoshi. Yoshi frowned at him before going back eating.

"I was just saying, it's not like it is going to happen," Naruto finally said something back.

No one said anything as their table was set in silence to finish eating.

…….

Yoshi was walking down the hallway by himself. It was dark when Yoshi finished eating and went outside to study. It had been a trying day and he just wanted to go to his room and sleep. His mind kept drifting back to class today about women being shinobis. He nearly blew his cover by saying things like that. Thankfully, in a bad way, everyone forgot about it because what happened with Kiba and Naruko. What he said was yesterday news compared to Kiba's. But still he couldn't sit there and let them talk about women as if they were the weakest sex, it nerved him to no end to have guys think that about women. That was why he was doing this, to prove them wrong. _They'll see. _Yoshi thought as he kept on walking. While in thought, he didn't hear someone calling out his name.

"Yoshi," a voice said and then a grabbed at Yoshi's shoulder cause him to stop in his track and look up at Kakashi.

"Oh hey Kakashi sensei," Yoshi said looking down.

"I was meaning to talk to you after class but there was a meeting and I got caught up but I just wanted to know was there something bothering you earlier? You seemed…angry in class?"

"No, no it was nothing Kakashi sensei, I was just, just tired. You know training class before. I'm fine."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine really."

"Okay but if you ever…want to, talk. I'll be in my office or around."

Yoshi just nod his head as he watch Kakashi leave. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, he continued to walk down the hall and up the stairs to his room. When he got inside, his roommates were already in bed and asleep. Using the little light from the moon shining in their room, he opened his bag to get some extra clothes to put on and underwear to take with him. _I could really use a shower right now_, he thought sneaking out quietly from the room and to the shower room. After undoing the transformation, Sakura took a well deserved hot shower, making sure this time the door was lock before transforming into herself. The stress of the day and powder was easy disappearing off of her as she washed herself. Once done, she wrapped herself and put on her night shirt and boxers and performed the transformation again to sneak back out. Yoshi tiptoed back to his room making sure he closed the door quietly. The time the door closed behind him and he got halfway to his bed, the lights were cut on. He was shortly blinded by the painful light but once his eyes got adjusted, he looked to see who had turned on the light. Sasuke was standing by the door with his arm crossed looking at Yoshi with a frown.

"Sasuke what are doing," Yoshi asked going to his bed and putting his clothes in a bag and putting them off to the side.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Sasuke said with spitefulness in his voice.

"I just went to go change in the bathroom, I didn't want to wake you guys up," he whispered, being that Naruto was still asleep.

Sasuke just shook his head, walking up to Yoshi with a graceful, yet terrifying ease.

He leaned up over Yoshi; his face inches away from the said boy's own face and said…

"I know what you are."

Yoshi gulped as the room became thick with tension.

**_Uh oh, Inner Yoshi bellowed._**

**_

* * *

_**

AN: So do you like it? I hope you like the length of it because this chapter is pretty long. I hope I didn't ruin it because of the length. I also hope what I put in here made sense and that you understand what I was getting at, so please review and let me know what you think about it. It would really mean a lot to me. Please and thank you.


	11. Girl Interrupted Pt 2

AN: Well, here it is, the second part to Girl Interrupted. I hope it live to your expectation as it did mine. So since the chapter is long, I'm not going to waste your time talking so...

ENJOY, PLEASE AND THANK YOU.

* * *

"I know what you are," Sasuke said inches away from Yoshi's face, who just took in a big painful gulp from the tension in the room.

_**Don't panic, this is just like what happened with Kakashi. He's probably mistaken you with someone else, Inner Yoshi comforted.**_

"What are you talking about," Yoshi asked stepping back away from Sasuke to pull his covers down to sit down.

"Don't play dumb with me; you know exactly what I'm talking about." Sasuke said with anger.

_**Hey, don't show fear, you're a guy remember.**_

_Easy for you to say, you're not the one getting the verbal abuse here,_ Sakura replied.

_**Well just don't.**_

"No Sasuke, I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even have a clue."

Sasuke walked up close to Yoshi again and bend at the waist to get eye level with Yoshi's to speak to him.

"I know your secret."

_**He knows.**_

"W-what secret," Yoshi asked shakily.

"At first…," Sasuke started leaning back up to stand. "…I thought you were a spy, sneaking around at night, trying to collect data on the school but you're too pathetic for that."

"Hey," Yoshi stood erect from being insulted.

"It was the other things you did that cause me to suspect something else of you," Sasuke continued, ignoring the out bust from the other guy. "You're lack of training was one that got my attention." He said while walking to the end of Yoshi's bed. "Ever guy was taught some form of beginning training in academy when they were young. You on the other hand had none."

"I was home schooled," Yoshi answered innocently.

"Even if you were home schooled your father would have taught you some of the basic training."

"It was just me and my mother."

_**Yeah just answer it with a lie, he won't suspect a thing, Inner Yoshi said rolling his eyes.**_

Sasuke frowned at him but continued.

"Then it was the night trips to the shower room to take a shower."

"I like to take two showers a day."

"But you never showered with the guys after practice, why is that?"

"Have you been spying on me?" Yoshi frowned.

"Answer the question."

"First answer mine. Have you been spying on me?"

"I found the dog shower powder on the floor today when you were outside studying. I ask Kiba about it and he said that you don't like taking showers so he gave it to you. Now answer my question."

"I-I don't like showering in public."

Sasuke scoffed and went on with his interrogation.

"Then it was what happened earlier today in class with Genma, Iruka and Kakashi. I watched you the entire time in class and you seemed to loathe the idea of the lesson."

"What can I say; I'm immature at my age. I still think girls are icky." Yoshi smiled hoping to get out of this nerve reckoning situation he's in, but just by looking at Sasuke's face, he could tell that it wasn't going in his favor.

"Then why complain about women being shinobis if you're so grossed out about them?"

_**Aw think before you answer; now he got you. What are you going to say?**_

_Shut up I'm thinking._

_**Well think quickly, this guy isn't buying into anything you're giving him.**_

"Why," Sasuke practically yelled.

"I-I have a cousin, s-she complains about this all the time. I-I just thought maybe…"

"LIAR… They are all lies. You're worst than Kakashi."

"Hey guys what's with the yelling I'm trying to sleep here," Naruto said yawning, sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes.

He heard the yelling just a few minutes ago, waking him up from his sleep. Due to him still being tired, he only caught some of what was said…and that was just the yelling part.

"Nothing, just go back to sleep," Yoshi quickly yelled. Hoping beyond all hope that Naruto would heed his words and go back to sleep. He didn't want him suspecting anything of him also. But luck wasn't on his side today.

"It's about our roommate," Sasuke pointed.

Naruto stood from his bed, now fully awake, and walked over to where his two roommates stood next to Yoshi's bed. He looked between the two but ended his stare on Sasuke.

"What is it now, Sasuke, you don't like him either, so you have to wake everyone else up to complain about it," Naruto said focusing his sleepless anger on Sasuke.

"No you Baka. Have you not noticed Yoshi been acting strange the entire time he's been here? Or are you just oblivious to everything around you like always?"

"Hey I'm observant okay. And…" Naruto said turning to Yoshi who stood at the head of the bed looking petrified. "And…yeah I've noticed but nothing to whine about at….," he looked over at the clock and it was one forty-five in the morning. "Sasuke you jerk." Naruto ended with a raised fist which Sasuke just rolled his eyes at the blonde.

"Okay, what if I'm a little weird; it's nothing to get agitated about, right? Right?" Yoshi repeated when he received no answer from the both of them.

"I'm going back to bed," Naruto said after shaking his head.

"You might as well confess about what you are or I'm going down stairs to report you to Kakashi," Sasuke stated. Yoshi eyes widen at this new turn of event. It's well on it way in getting serious, really serious.

"Sasuke you're still going at it. Just what do you think he is anyway?"

"Naruto it nothing really, Sasuke just…" Yoshi started.

"He's a girl. A girl disguised as a boy," Sasuke said staring at the wide eyes Yoshi.

The room was in silence as Sasuke and Yoshi continued to stare and Naruto once again looked between the two. His face was set in a confused frown much to Sasuke's angry frown and Yoshi's wide eyed expression. Yoshi's heart was beating fast looking at the two boys in front of him. The room kept getting thicker and thicker making it harder for him to breathe but yet all he could do was stare back.

_**Inner Yoshi was hyperventilating while looking around frantically for something to put him out of this tension.**_

And the tension was broken by a fit of laughter coming from the blonde. He was holding his stomach and wiping the tears from his eyes while Yoshi laughed a little out of relief. Everyone was laughing except for Sasuke who just crossed his arms and humph looking over to the side.

"Sasuke are you crazy, Yoshi isn't a girl," Naruto said between laughter.

_Good, Naruto doesn't believe him. Now all I have to do is get Sasuke to change his mind about me,_ Yoshi thought still laughing also.

"Yeah Sasuke I'm not, so could we stop with the interrogation and just go to bed, I'm tired. You're probably tired too." Yoshi said moving back to his bed. He sat down on the bed and pulled the covers over his legs and lie down.

"Yeah Sasuke, you need more sleep than I do if you come up with something like that," Naruto said started laughing again while walking back to his bed.

"Fine, I'll forget it but only if Yoshi let us check his bag," Sasuke said still standing at Yoshi's bed.

"W-what," Yoshi answered sitting up in bed.

"Let us check your bag. You have nothing to hide, right? So then checking your bag wouldn't be a problem."

"Sasuke come on," Naruto voiced. "It's done and over with, let's go to bed I'm tired."

"No, not until Yoshi say it's okay to check his bag."

All eyes turned to Yoshi again and he was opening and closing his mouth trying to say something.

"I'll check the bag if it'll get you to shut up over the whole thing," Naruto said grabbing Yoshi's bag.

"Naruto no," Yoshi yelled. He was going to try and stop him but his feet got caught up in his bed sheets and he fell over the bed onto the floor with a thump, watching the content of his things being dumped on the floor by Naruto.

Again the room went silent. Yoshi was afraid to open his eyes to see the expression on his roommates' faces but he knew he couldn't keep his eyes closed forever, so he opened them. In front of him on the floor were his things. Clothes, notebooks, paper, and Kiba's shower powder. Also on the floor were the things he didn't want them to see and they were his five bandage wraps, his one medical book and magazine, one pair of lace underwear, and the most upsetting thing of them all, his tampons. Tears welled up in his eyes at the display in front of him and the knowledge of him getting caught and what would happen to him. The tears slid down as he tried to muster up something to say to them.

"I-I c-can explain."

"Yoshi please tell me this is your cousin's stuff," Naruto asked, picking up the medic book and flipping through the pages.

_Yeah that's it. It's my cousin's. She must have forgotten to clean it out after she used it._

"I-I…"

He tried but the lie in his head wouldn't work its way down to his mouth. Sasuke walked over to the pile and picked up a bandage wrap and then another. The two boys looked over to him with puzzled and curious looks on their faces, waiting for an answer.

"Yoshi…" Naruto begin.

"Alright, alright. Sasuke's right, I am a girl," Yoshi said sitting up after untangling the covers around his feet with the tears falling faster. He didn't bother to look up at them; he knew they were staring at him and probably knew what they were thinking also. "A woman actually, but he's right. My name is Sakura Haruno and I'm a student at Tsunade's School of Kunoichis studying to become a medic-nin." No words were spoken so Yoshi took this as a sign to continue. "You're probably wondering why I'm here dressed as a guy," he said wiping at the tears laughing a little.

"Well now that you mention it," Naruto said standing up to stand beside Sasuke.

That is when Yoshi finally looked up to see his roommates looking at him with more curiosity and confusion.

"I'm here because I want to become a shinobi, like you guys," he looked down again. "And in order for me to become one, I had to disguise myself as a boy to get in and train as one. I didn't care about what would happen to me, damn the consequences just as long as I become a shinobi. A genin would be fine with me I didn't care, I just…I want this. I tried to keep a low profile as much as I could but I guess I didn't try well enough." He laughed. Yoshi looked back up at them with pledging eyes. "Are you going to tell on me?"

There was no answer except for a loud knock at the door. All three boys jumped and looked up at the door just as it was opening to have Iruka peer over from behind it.

"It's two o'clock in the morning boys, what are you all doing up?"

They didn't say anything and Iruka took this time to observe their faces. Besides them trying to avoid eye contact and the two standing up looked to have a deer caught in a head light look to them, he noticed Yoshi on the floor with tears streaming down his cheeks and falling off his chin.

"Yoshi, you're alright? What is going on in here," he asked stepping in the room.

"There is nothing going on, Iruka sensei. I just had a bad dream and Sasuke and Naruto came over to check up on me. That is all."

Iruka looked at the boys again and they still avoided eye contact. Figuring it's too earlier to force conversation with them, he decided to let it go.

"Fine but you are okay, right, Yoshi?"

"Yes, Iruka sensei."

"Okay, well go to bed, it's late or early or…just go to bed."

Iruka closed the door and the three roommates were stuck in silence again. Yoshi looked up at them and they looked away. Sasuke was the first to move and he walked over to the light switch and turned it off and went to bed. Naruto soon followed after and went to bed. They both had their back turned away from Yoshi, who was still on the floor when they left the end of his bed. Finally deciding to move, he picked up and packed back his things in his bag and climbed into bed. He looked at his two roommates lying soundlessly in their beds again before laying down himself looking up at the ceiling.

_I'm dead_, Yoshi thought to himself before turning to his side and closing his eyes.

……...

Sleep didn't come so easy for Yoshi last night. He was up all night worrying if his roommates were going to sneak out of the room to tell on him. It never happened and yet he stayed up. Even when he heard the two sound asleep he couldn't go to sleep. He was frighten and scared to. So he stayed up and pondered over what could happen when they woke up or how his demise was going to happen. Either rotting in a jail cell or deciding which way they were going to kill him. He couldn't help but cry about it. His dream was going to end and there was nothing he could do about it. He could have run away last night while they were sleeping but something told him to stay just to see how it was going to turn out. Now here he was lying in his bed regretting he made that choice to stay. It was now twelve fifty-five in the afternoon and both of his roommates were gone. He over slept. His body sometime last night finally succumbed to sleep and he over slept, missing the two leaving. He wanted to at least have the chance to stop them or try to reason with them but it was too late. They probably told Kakashi and if he wasn't late like always, he told Jiraiya. Which he would have told the council and by now sending guards to take him away, but that was two hours ago. Since he woke up around ten, he wanted to see what would happen but nothing. So he waited some more and still nothing. And now that two hours had passed, Yoshi was getting worried. Not too worried of course but…why haven't anyone bust through the door already. Finally getting up, he got dressed and headed out the door. Silent again, like in the room with his roommates. _This can't be good._ After going to the bathroom to freshen up, he slowly walked down stairs and to the cafeteria. No one was there and from the few classrooms he passed, no one was there either. Hearing voices down the hall, he followed them. It lead him to the auditorium. Opening the door hesitatingly, he found all the students and teachers in the room looking up at the stage where Jiraiya, Kakashi, Iruka, Genma, Guy, Asuma and a few others stood there. A hand on his shoulder pulled him further into the room with the door closing behind him and pushed him in a seat in the back row.

"You're late," the Chunin said. "But you hardly missed anything."

After said and done, the shinobi took his place back by the door and looked forward. Yoshi looked forward as well and listened to what was being said.

"There have been rumors going around about the final exam changing for this year…," Jiraiya said standing in the middle of the five on stage with him. "And to answer those rumors, it is true."

The room went up in an uproar of boos and complaints from the students but with some of the teachers standing in the walkway around the students, the room was quiet again.

"Now I know some of you maybe upset about it but we're really doing this for you. It'll strengthen your abilities and experience others abilities as well other than your senseis. I mean let's face it; none of you were any good against them anyway."

A young man tsked at that statement beside Yoshi and crossed his arms to listen some more.

"But I don't have to tell you that, you can prove that I am wrong when you pass your final exam against your opponents."

"And who exactly are we going up against for finals," a young man stood to be heard.

"I'm glad you ask young man, you can see for yourself. I have invited the headmaster from Orochimaru's School for Shinobis from the Land of Sound here to have a look around our campus, since the final exam is going to be held at the Forest of Death. And with him, he brought some of his students to accompany him. But do know this; since I am inviting them here to tour the school, I do not want them to see what we are teaching you students. So to not let them see what we are doing here and to sort of make it up to you guys, yadda, yadda. We will not have class today, but still you must study your lessons."

Again the room went up in an uproar, but not with boos and complains, but with yeses and hoorays. This time the teachers around them didn't stop them. Yoshi watched Genma make his way toward the middle, raising his hands to have the room silent again. Once it was quiet, Genma dropped his hands.

"Oh but do know this, the students who are in the Art of Seduction classes, we are having class today. So after the assembly, you are allowed a two hour break before class start." Genma smiled once he was through and the room filled with groans of boys who have to go. Even Yoshi rolled his eyes, but then he second guessed himself, he might not have to go if Sasuke or Naruto told on him. Thinking about his roommates, Yoshi took this time to scan the room for them. Right from the bat he spotted Naruto with his blonde hair and Sasuke sitting next to him in the center of the middle row. And from what he could see from his position in the back, they were sitting with Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji.

_They must have not told yet. Good, then it'll give me a chance to talk to them._

_**Unless they told before the assembly and they're waiting after to take you away, Inner Yoshi voiced.**_

_Thanks for the encouragement._

_**You're welcome.**_

Bringing his attention back to the front, he missed what was said but the doors opening behind him gave him the idea of what it was about. The door opened and a very pale looking man with yellow slit eyes and black hair walked in with four young people behind him. Only one of the young people behind him was a woman with long black hair down to her lower back with a sound hitai-ate tied over her forehead. While many of his classmates look on in admiration, Yoshi looked on in envy. _At least she doesn't have to worry about being thrown into jail,_ he thought. He was out of his envious stare when the boy beside him let out a loud gulped. Following his line of direction, Yoshi gulped also. Forgetting the young men walking next to the woman, but now he noticed them, Yoshi was starting to think that the police should take him away now if he would have to fight one of those guys. They were huge, taller then half of the students here in Jiraiya's school and with more muscle mass then anyone here. The five sound ninjas made it to the stage and Jiraiya and Orochimaru shook hands before Jiraiya step back to let Orochimaru take over.

"It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful bunch of young future shinobis," he slithered, looking at the students below. "My students can't wait to go up against you for the final exam after six months. I can truly say the anticipation is killing them," laughed.

Yoshi clenched back in his seat, not liking the wondering eyes Orochimaru cast around the room. And from the feel of everyone around him, they didn't like it either.

"Oh and where are my manners today? I brought with me some of my promising students, Kabuto Yakushi, Dosu Kinuta, Kin Tsuchi, and Zaku Abumi."

The four young students just nod their acknowledgement while Orochimaru continued on.

"Though all of my students are promising, there are more then others with exceptional talents."

"I think that's enough talking about your students Orochimaru, you don't want to give away any of your secrets now do you," Jiraiya jumped in, patting the pale man on the back. "I'm sure my students want to be off with their studies while I show you around the school. So with no further ado you're all dismiss."

The students all filled out to leave the auditorium with Yoshi being one of the first to leave. He stood out in the hallway waiting until Naruto and Sasuke came out so he could talk to them. As the last bit of students left and the teachers followed afterwards, there were no sign of Sasuke or Naruto anywhere. And he stood in the middle across the hall from the auditorium where the two doors leading out of the auditorium were. So he couldn't have missed them. He waited some more until someone called his name down the hallway. It was Izumo who called him over.

"Hey Haruno come here, you have a visitor," he waved,

_Oh no, this is it, they finally came for me_.

Yoshi walked over to Izumo nervously and fiddle with his shirt a little to try not to bit his nails. Finally making it over to Izumo, the Chunin smiled at Yoshi and lead him to the door leading to the outside. Yoshi's heart was racing as they neared the opening of the exit. They got there; standing at the door was…

"**INO**," Yoshi bellowed.

"Yoshi," Ino answered back with a yell of her own and ascend the stairs to pull Yoshi into a hug.

"I'll just let you two be alone," Izumo said leaving the two outside.

Since school was over for the day for some of the students, mostly all left to go into town to do whatever they pleased while the ones stayed and wait around for class to start. So Yoshi was kind of hesitate to be seen with Ino being that they might start rumors, so he stayed in the doorway of the entrance and squatted a little to stay away from curious eyes.

"Ino what are you doing here," Yoshi whispered.

"I came to see you and why are you hiding and whispering," Ino answered a little loud than what Yoshi would like.

"Ino shush or they will hear you," Yoshi said looking at some of the pass biers. Ino looked around too and rolled her eyes looking back at Yoshi.

"Don't worry about it, I told them that you was my "friend," she winked.

"What Ino, why did you do that?"

"Well you was complaining over the weekend how you was the loser so I thought if I told them that you was my "friend", it'll up your game a little or whatever you got going around here. Now come out of hiding."

Yoshi groaned and stepped out fully in the open for everyone to see him and stood beside Ino.

"Why are you here," he asked starting to walk towards the gate.

"I came here to bring you this," Ino said passing over two envelopes.

"Oh, thanks," Yoshi said taking them without looking at them.

"You're not going to open them," Ino voiced.

Yoshi didn't say anything except to keep on walking down the path toward the gate in front of the school. Frowning, Ino snatched one envelope from Yoshi's hand and torn into it, like it was a Christmas present.

"Ino," Yoshi tried to snatch it back but Ino started to run ahead while reading the letter out loud. He ran after her as she read.

"Dear Miss Haruno, this letter is to remind you of the mid-exam this Friday at Konoha's hospital at 4:00pm."

"Ino, give me back my letter," Yoshi yelled after his friend.

"It is an exam that will test you on everything you learned this semester in class and in lab and perform them on volunteers posing to be patients. The scenario of this exam will be conducted as if a real event should occur and you, the students will have to act on it as real medics in a hospital."

"**INO"**

"To volunteer, Jiraiya's School of Shinobis offered to send some of their young men to the hospital to volunteer as being patients in your exam. We…OW"

Ino was unable to finish the letter due to Yoshi tackling her to the ground and straddling her legs. He snatched the letter from her and finished up the letter.

"We hope you can make it Miss Haruno for this is an important exam and will determine your status as a medic-nin. Good luck….. What? I can't take this exam, I've haven't touched my medic book for four weeks let alone practiced any of the techniques."

"Yoshi get off of me," Ino screamed from underneath Yoshi.

"Oh sorry Ino," he said helping her up.

"Well you were in class when we were being taught the lesson, so I doubt you have anything to worry about."

"Even if that is true I still can't go. It said that Jiraiya is sending his students for this exam and well I don't know if you noticed I'm one of the students. How am I supposed to take the exam and be Yoshi at the same time?"

"You think of something, you always do." Ino said looking around and noticing that they made it to the gate.

"I…you know what, just forget it, I don't have time to think about this right now, I have a lot on my mind."

"What is it?" Ino asked looking worried.

"My cover is blown." Ino looked at Yoshi with wide eyes. "Yes and unless you want to go down with me I suggest you leave now."

"But Yoshi what about you, you're going to stay here and just let them take you. Come on, we're at the gate we can make a run for it." Ino said pulling Yoshi outside the gate.

"Ino stop, I am not going to run from the police that will only make the matter worst."

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." It went silent between them. "You should go though."

Ino had tears in her eyes now, hating the fact that she would be losing a friend.

"Maybe…"

"Ino just go," he said trying to hold back his own tears.

She gave Yoshi one more hug before running off in tears. With a sigh, Yoshi headed back to school to wait. He could go looking for Naruto and Sasuke but he figured what's the point now. While walking back, some of the students were looking at him and whispering to their friends as he past. Feeling the need to stray away from their curious eyes, he ran behind the back of the building beside a tree. There, his tears fell free as he whimpered. The sound of a dog barking caught his attention and he looked just in time for a big white fluff of fur jumped on him and licked him all over the face.

"Get off of me, Akamaru," Yoshi screamed and pushed at the big dog. But it ignored his words and continued to lick.

"Akamaru down boy," said Kiba's voice and Yoshi was grateful.

'Thank you, I thought that he would never get off of me."

"What you doing back here, came to tease me over being the ladies wimp," Kiba said with a stern face.

"No, I came back here to be alone from prying eyes."

"Oh," was all Kiba said and sat down beside Yoshi with Akamaru lying in front of them. It was quiet for awhile before Kiba broke it. "I saw you talking to that blond girl," he started while Yoshi roll his eyes. "Is she your girlfriend?"

_What do he doesn't get about prying and me being alone,_ Yoshi thought.

"No, she's just a friend."

"Oh," Kiba paused. "Were you friend as in girlfriend and boyfriends before until turning into friends or friends that grew up together?"

"The latter, why you want to know?"

"No reason, just making conversation."

"Oh, then… why are you here?"

"Akamaru and I was just playing around, also hiding."

"Oh," Yoshi voiced.

It was quiet yet again until Kiba broke it again. This time he was laughing.

"What so funny about my little dilemma, is that part of it is true," Kiba laughed. Yoshi just nod his head in understanding but also for him to continue. "I did meet a girl at the flower shop but I never spoke to her. I sort of chickened out. And here you are, the weird dork kid from our school who can easily talk to a girl," Kiba chuckled.

"Hey," Yoshi yelled.

"I mean it in a good way though." Kiba said holding out his hand defensively. "But you got to admit, it's kind of strange."

Yoshi was going to say something but Akamaru perked up and barked at the sound of approaching feet, Kiba turned behind them and saw Naruto and Sasuke heading their way. Yoshi turned around to see them coming and quickly turned his head back around to face away from them. They finally reached the two sitting down and looked between the two before Naruto said something first.

"Kiba would you excuse us, we have to talk to Yoshi for a minute."

Kiba took the hint when he wasn't wanted and stood to leave.

"Akamaru and I were planning on going to the old training ground anyway. Bye Haruno…Uzumaki, Uchiha." Kiba departed with Akamaru behind him.

Once they were sure Kiba was far away, Naruto and Sasuke moved closer to Yoshi until they were standing next to him on both side.

"Did you tell," Yoshi asked. There was no answer. He looked up at them and they had no expression on their faces to let him know what they were thinking.

"We want to know why again. Why are you doing this?" Sasuke said breaking the silent.

Yoshi looked at them puzzled by the question but decided to answer it anyway.

"I'm doing this because I want to become a shinobi. I want to prove that I can be just as strong and worthy as any man here. It's my dream, no my passion to do this and I won't give up. If you turned me in than I guess, I guess I could only dream, but my passion won't die."

He looked up at both boys faces above him and still no expression. At least they're thinking, at least that was what he thought he was reading from them. A smile crossed Naruto's face and Sasuke crossed his arms and looked away from them with a humph to the side. Yoshi looked at them confused at this behavior but smiled after what Naruto said:

"We didn't tell."

"Really, you didn't… how come?"

"Well Sasuke and I talked it over and really thought about it and we decided that you deserve to stay. I mean if any girl…woman," after Yoshi gave him a look. "If any woman with that much gut to do what you did just to become a shinobi, then we have to admire you. You're kind of cool." Yoshi had a smile on his face at what Naruto said. He looked to Sasuke for conformation and he nod his head.

"What Naruto said," he answered.

Yoshi stood and reached for both and gave them a hug. Both boys struggled out of his tight grip and looked around to make sure no one was looking.

"Thank you, oh god thank you so much. You don't know how much this mean to me."

"Don't thank us yet. In order for this to work there are some things you're going to need to learn about us boy…men."

"Are you saying you're going to teach me?"

"Yes. Just think about it, it was easy for me to know something was different about you then who knows who else. You have a lot to learn." Sasuke stated.

"Right," Yoshi said, he couldn't seem to take the smile off his face.

"Now where to begin," Naruto said observing Yoshi up and down.

"Oh, I know," Naruto bellowed, rubbing his hands together as a plan developed in his head, a sneaky plan and a big sneaky smile slowly formed upon his face.

**_Uh oh, this isn't good, Inner Yoshi said_.**

……...

Meanwhile, the teachers were all huddled up in the conference room. They were uneasy about today's assembly and frankly, they didn't like the idea.

"This is wrong," one of the teachers started.

"Are our kids ready for this, I mean six months doesn't seem like a lot of time, will they be ready," another teacher asked.

"I don't like this," Genma replied, he usually was the non-serious person in the school, but this situation got him bothered. "I definitely don't like this."

"His shinobis were huge, twice the size of our students," Asuma offered.

"I want to believe too that our kids will prevail, but I've heard thing about that school, they're evil and they fight dirty," Guy said.

"I heard they use black jutsu in the black arts, none of what they do is considered candid," a shinobi point out.

"What was Jiraiya thinking," another asked.

"I was thinking that this school will be the greatest," Jiraiya announced as he stepped into the room. The teachers stood erect upon noticing his entry and sat back down when he acknowledge them to do so.

"We may not be the tough, big bunch in the country, but we do have promise. And with promise there's hope, and then trust…so trust in your students. Believe in their abilities as I believe in yours."

"Yeah, but we hardly heard of this guy, especially his school, how are we suppose to prepare our students for such a battle,' one shinobi asked.

"Orochimaru was once a close friend of mine, we parted as time went by, and he does have a tendency to play dirty," Jiraiya answered.

"Dirty as in…like…unfair…,"

"…as in death. He likes to play dirty to the death."

The teachers groan.

"But this is just a school," Asuma offered. "Is he going to take it that far and fight to the death?"

"I've informed Orochimaru of the conditions of this exam, he knows that no harm should come upon the students, at least not so much," Jiraiya stated.

"But can we trust in his words," Kakashi finally made his presence known, he felt just as uneasy as the rest of his companions.

Silence took over the small room, everyone was thinking over what their master had told them and they considered he was right. They should believe in their students' abilities, and in everything that they do.

But they would just have to train them harder…just in case.

* * *

AN: So what do you think about it? Was it good? Did you like it or hate it? I would say I want the truth but sometimes the truth hurt and I'm not sure if I'm ready for that. But I do care about your opinions and well I just got to get hurt sometimes. No ones prefect. But on the other hand what you have to say might be good and I don't have to get hurt. I'm very fragile that way. But in all, tell me what you thought about it, good or bad.

AN: About Sasuke learning that Yoshi is a girl was kind of sudden or not at first glance thinking, in other words, you didn't expect Sasuke to know he was a girl. You probably was thinking he might have been gay or something else. But for me, that would have been cliche and I wanted to stay away from cliches as much as possible. So I wrote what I wanted to happen and hope that you guys liked it anyway then what you would expect. I hope you won't think any less of the story being at what happened. So like always, let me know what you thought about it. So please read and review, please and thank you.


	12. Boys' Night Out

AN: Yes I'm back and my exams are finally over, now I can get back to bigger and better things. Like writting my stories and finishing them up before school start up again or until I go back to work. I've been thinking about this chapter for a while now, considering that I always have Sakura hanging out with her girl friends, what would it be like with Sakura/Yoshi hanging out with the boys. Basically, I did it to make fun of the boys, so this is what I came up with...Boys' Night Out. It's filled with clichic outting with the boys and what occurs. I'm proud of it, really proud of it, even though it seem like a filler, it's worth it. About this chapter, I'm rating it M just for the beginning part but from after that certain part, it's back to it's normal rating. It's probably not even worth it but you know, just in case.

AN: Some things I want to make clear or explain to you guys are some of the questions you asked in your review. I know Sasuke found out about Yoshi being a girl so quick but like I said before, I don't want to be cliche about it. Plus, I wanted to move it along. The other question that was asked was the smut or lemon question. This story probably won't have a lemon in it. I think it might throw the story off. If it make any since to you, this story will be **orange **(I made this up by the way, eheh)You know, sweet and juicy, lemon/lime are sour and too strong to me for right now but I might write one some day. But for right now, it's going to be sweet and juicy between Kakashi and Sakura. So instead of lemon/lime this story is orange (something safe for me to write but has that lemon/lime kind of content).

Enjoy

* * *

"Okay, I'm glad all of you could make it, especially for today," Genma started the class.

Groans filled the room as everyone got situated. No one thought it was fair to be in class when, in fact, school was out for the day. They didn't want to be in school, let alone, class. Yoshi was sitting with his roommates and friends in the same row like last time. He was smiling, not because of the class, but for still being able to stay in school with two people knowing his secret. And they promised to keep his secret too. Though, this taught him a very well lesson that he should be on his guard for now on. If Sasuke knew something was up with him then who knows who else could know. He looked around the class as more students seated in unoccupied chairs. Anyone in this room could see right through his disguise if he wasn't careful. _I just have to get manlier_, he thought. And with Sasuke and Naruto help he could very well get manlier. He have trust in them, well Sasuke more then Naruto. Naruto still hadn't told him what he was planning to do yet since they left the backyard of the school. He hoped it wasn't bad, remembering the mischief look that crossed the blonde's face. It's no telling what he'll do with that look. Yoshi looked around some more and noticed the teachers up front. As expected, Genma was there. _The pervert_, Yoshi thought. Iruka was also there, straightening up a stack of papers on the desk while also trying to keep roll of the students as they walked in. The only person not there was Kakashi. Yoshi looked over the front some more and the back but there was no sign of the silver/white hair Jonin anywhere. _I wonder where he could be. He's probably running late as usual._ _**Why are you worried about him, when your main goal is being a shinobi not some Jonin's girlfriend? Inner Yoshi grinned. **__Hey, I can't worry about my sensei? He's suppose to be here, right? __**Huh, Inner Yoshi shrugged but had a smile on his face.**_ Yoshi just rolled his eyes and focused back at the front. In doing so, he noticed Guy sensei and Asuma sensei standing at the front with Genma, while Iruka closed the door.

"Oh great this should be interesting, Guy sensei is here," Kiba whispered to Yoshi. "You just know there's going to be crying involve or worst." Yoshi just shook his head as Genma begin.

"Okay let's begin," Genma smiled. "Today we're learning the art of female's seduction using body language."

"Body language," someone asked frowning.

"It is a form of communication using the body to signal a message to the opposing person," Asuma explained. "And when I say opposing person, I mean men. Woman using this technique to get what they want which is generally information or just a man."

"And let not excuse the fact that men also could use body language too but we don't do it more then female does," Genma put in.

Some of the boys in the room frowned but they dropped it when another question was asked.

"How would a female use body language to get information," a young boy asked from the same row Yoshi was sitting in.

"She can get the information in different ways; it all depends on how she gets your attention. You see boys; men are obsessed with a woman's body even if it's a certain part of the body we like. It could vary to her color hair or eyes, the fullness of her breast, the curve of her body, the length of her legs, anything she has can be a powerful asset."

"And what's your sensei? What's your favorite part of a woman," a young man asked with a smile.

"That's classified information," Genma answered. The room went up in an uproar of _Come on_, _why_, and _not fair_. Even Asuma and Guy encouraged the uproar with their own whines. Yoshi even joined in the mix even though he had a clear idea on what was Genma's favorite parts were. _Everything, the pervert,_ Yoshi thought, thinking about his encounter with the horny shinobi. Well Sakura did. With a roll of his eyes, Genma lifted his arms up to quiet down the students.

"Alright, alright, quiet down now. Let I remind you this is a class, not your teacher's love life 101." There was some last minute laughter but the room was silent. "Alright as I was saying, a woman's body is a powerful asset but with that body, she adds movement, thus creating a language, body language."

"Using that language to attract the attention of men or her main targets, she feels fit that they will succumb to her grace." Asuma put in.

"So what you are saying is that a woman's body language is another form of using seduction," a young boy stated.

"Right," all four teachers answered.

"So, how would…," Kiba asked nervously with a blush staining his cheeks.

"How would we know," Iruka finished for him. Kiba just nod his head along with other students, some looking on more curiously.

"Well, let say you're at a bar and you look across the room and you notice a woman looking at you. She smiles, waves at you, and/or even winks. Innocent gestures, nothing too bad, right?" Genma answered.

"Right," the teachers all agreed with the students nodding along.

"But," Genma suddenly pointed. "She starts crossing and uncrossing her legs, bringing your attention to more suggestive matters. She licks her lips in slow and provocative ways. It makes your heart jump and then she smiles and winks at you and it isn't so innocent anymore."

"But what if she is not doing it to seduce you, what if she actually like you and just wants your attention," a boy asked.

With a nod of his head, Asuma answered. "Generally it is the need to want something. Mission based, woman want information, she wants your attention to get it and will do anything in reason to get it. Not mission based, they still want something. To tease you, to flirt, to want the attention, to see your reaction or to see what kind of power she has over you, all in the need of wanting something from you."

"Body language, young gentlemen is a man's downfall. He either chooses to ignore it or face the consequences," Genma put in.

"What kind of consequences," a boy gulped.

Genma sneakily smiled and then that smile turned into a sneakier maniacal laugh.

"Well, that's why you're here," he stated. "To find out."

Silence filled the room as some squirmed under the powerful gaze their senseis were giving them.

"Let's begin shall we," Genma blurted, motioning for Naruto to come up to the front of the class. Naruto got up from his seat and scooted pass his friends to stand beside Genma. "But we're doing something different today." After that was said, Naruto changed into Naruko, with her same two ponytails and orange and blue suit except a little tighter. But instead of the pants, she had on an orange skirt going midway to her thighs. Most of the students shivered and looked away from the creepy thoughts plaguing their mind.

"How is this class going to be different," Lee asked, anxious as ever.

"Role playing," Iruka answered. "Today we're role playing using the Icha Icha book as our script." Iruka picked up one of the book to emphasize his point.

"What," a boy bellowed, saying what everyone else was thinking.

"The first chapter begins when Herishi walks into a bar where he is introduces to a woman's suggestive gestures," Asuma explained, ignoring the student out burst. Iruka grabbed the stack of papers on the desk he was straightening up earlier and started passing them out to each and every student.

"These are the scripts," Asuma went on. "If you've read the novel, you will notice that it is word from word out of the book."

"But we did change some scenes," Guy initiated. "Your youthfulness may not be equipped to handle some acts of young adults."

"But we kept the important scenes, the ones you would most likely encounter," Asuma cleared.

"Alright, we're doing Act I and II," Genma said clapping his hands together and once again smiled sneakily. "Please read them over and class will begin."

Upon reading the first two lines, some of the students gasped, while others choked on their own saliva. They definitely didn't like this class; it was so…uncomfortable, embarrassing so. The teachers couldn't do nothing but enjoy the frightening and pale looking faces being received from their students.

………

They set up two tables for the bar scene. Naruko and one unlucky boy sat in the chairs, Genma slide them two large shot glasses and said "Action," moving out of the way so the rest of the students could see the play.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru yawned before slouching in his chair looking ahead.

Act I

"Never seen you around, are you new in town," Naruko sat down by the young man, purposely scooting her chair, correction stool, close.

"Y-yeah, who wants to k-know."

Naruko shrugged her shoulders and very provocatively, crossed her long legs, making sure the young boy had a good look up her skirt.

The boy swallowed deeply, pulling at his shirt collar as the temperature seems to rise all of a sudden. Naruko picked up her shot glass and pretended to drink from it, but when she went to put the glass to her lips, she accidentally drop the glass. It shattered into pieces under their feet.

"Oh my…how clumsy of me," she played innocently but a smile graced her lips and she stood up, purposely rubbing her breast against the boy's arm. "I should clean this up before someone gets hurt." She smiled, the boy gulped.

She climbed down on her hands and knees, making sure her head was right between the boy's legs.

"Uh," she moaned. "I made such a mess; I'll be down here forever." She peered up between the boy's legs and smiled in all her seductive glory. "You don't mind do you," she asked innocently.

"N-no," he coughed. "No I d-don't mind."

Suddenly Naruko yelped as she looked down at her hand.

"W-what, what happened," the boy asked.

"I pricked my finger," she held up her hand so he could see it.

"Uh, it hurts, make it stop," she moaned, her head still between his legs.

"I-I d-don't k-know what to d-do," he stuttered.

Naruko smiled and winked, seductively.

"Mm, I do." She brought her wounded finger to her mouth, and slowly lapped up the blood. The boy's breath hitched.

She put the whole finger in her mouth and sucked it.

"Mm, ah, it feels better," she moaned, fluttering her eyes close for effect.

"I…I…I…I got to go," the boy quickly jumped out of his chair/ barstool and ran out of the classroom, his hands covering the front of his pants.

"And scene," Genma said after the door to the room was slammed shut. He looked at the rest of the class and saw most of them were squirming in their seats.

He smirked, "Alright let's get Act II started."

"Wait, you can't possibly continue on with this, I mean you guys are supposed to be teaching us not…" the boy stood and with his hands motion to the front to emphasize what he wasn't about to say.

"Yeah, teaching you, through visual learning. A form of teaching which, may I add, is doing very well actually," Genma replied. "Now if you would have a seat we could get started on Act II, ready Naruko?"

Naruko jumped up from her perched on the floor and smiled.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Good," he stated.

Some of the boys groaned as the boy who stood up took his seat to sit down. Yoshi looked around at some of the flushed faces around him and bowed his head down. _**Come on get with the program and act like the boys or else you'll be seen and they'll start talking, Inner Yoshi bellowed.**_ Yoshi concentrated on making himself flushed while Naruko and her next victim walked out the classroom door and closed it behind them.

"And Action," Genma once again moved out of the way so the class could see.

Act II

The door opened and Naruko walked in, pretending to cut on some lights. She pretended to take off her coat as she turned around to face her guest.

"Come in, I won't bite," she smiled.

The boy shyly steeped in and closed the door behind him.

"You live alone," he, being a little bit more comfortable in the scene than the last boy, asked.

"No, I have Sasha and Percy."

"Cats," the boy asked.

"No, roommates," she wiggled her left eyebrow suggestively.

"O-oh"

Suddenly Naruko burst out into laughter. The boy feeling kind of awkward looked around.

"I'm just kidding you, of course my cats. They should be around here somewhere." She looked around her pretended home.

"Here, Sasha, here Percy," she called out for them. She turned to look at the boy. "Make yourself at home, the couch is over there," she pointed at the made shift couch.

"O-okay" He sat on the couch, fidgeting with his hands.

Naruko left out the room for a moment but only to come back minutes later, smiling. She stood in front of the boy, he looked up, hesitantly.

"D-did you find them?"

"Who," she asked.

The boy looked confused, "Your cats."

"Oh, yeah, they're sleeping in my room. Want something to drink?"

"Uh, sure"

She walked into her pretended kitchen and pulled out some glasses and filled them with water.

"Here" She handed him his glass and watched as he quickly gulped down the whole thing. He too was feeling kind of hot all of a sudden.

"Oops," he heard Naruko say. He looked up to see that she had spilled her water all over her plain white t-shirt.

"Silly me, I seemed to be clumsy today." She smiled.

He swallowed really hard and he tried his best to not look at her soaked shirt, showing off her black bra.

"Oh my, I fill faint," she fanned herself. "It's getting hot in here, do you mind," she asked.

"Mind what?"

Before he knew it, a wet white shirt was thrown into his face.

"Ah, that's better," she stood and stretched. Pulling her arms over her head and pushing her chest out. "Can you help me," she asked.

"S-sure, what"

She sashayed over to the boy and sat down on his lap and scoot up close so her breast was in his face. She picked up his hands and placed them over the front of her bra.

"With this, I'm still feeling a little faint."

She scooted close and leaned over so her lips touched his right ear, caressingly.

"I need you to take off my bra, so we could…" she didn't get to finish as she was tossed from the boy's lap so he could run out of the classroom, also covering the front of his pants.

"And Scene," Genma said. "Good Naruko, great job at portraying the opposite sex."

"No problem, that's what I'm here for," she smiled.

Genma once again turned to face the rest of the class. Some were red in the face, some were still squirming in their seats, and some, well some actually fainted.

"And that my dear hopeless students are the art of a woman's body language," he smiled. "Class dismissed."

……

After lunch Yoshi sat outside watching some of the students play flag football. He was asked to join but turn them down to say he wasn't in the mood. And no matter how good looking the boys were without their t-shirt he thought, their rough-playing was a major no, no for him. To look like he wasn't staring he pocketed his hands in his pockets and looked away, only to find the letters from earlier. Pulling them out, he glanced at the one he already opened and returned it to his pocket to look at the one not opened. Anxious to find out what was written inside, he opened it and read it to himself:

_Dear Miss Haruno,_

_It is my pleasure to recommend you, an outstanding student of TSK, as apprentice under the headmistress herself, Tsunade. You have been recognized by your teachers, Kurenai Yuhi and Anko Mitarashi, to show off your skills in the final exam this Friday, where Tsunade will evaluate every student recommended for the apprentice position. It is my honor and everyone at TSK to congratulate you on making this far and hope to see you there and maybe win the chance of being the next apprentice. Your teachers and family are counting on you._

_Sincerely,_

_Shizune_

Yoshi folded back the letter and put it back in his pocket. A smile formed on his lips thinking about the letter. _I'm elected for apprentice position_, he thought. _I didn't think I'll be elected, maybe TenTen but me. _The thought of it was overwhelming. But then it came crushing down when he thought deeply on it. _If I do go, how will I be at two places at once?_ Ino voiced came pouring in his head. _You'll think of something, you always do._ He tsked at the thought. _Kurenai and Anko sensei are counting on me to be there and I can't let them down. I mean it's not like I'm going to make apprentice anyway. And plus, I can always get Sasuke and Naruto to help me_. Another smile pasted over his face.

"Well that's a look I haven't seen in a long time," a voice said behind Yoshi. He quickly looked back at Kakashi, who had a smiling eye on. "Class must have gone well today." Yoshi smiled dropped immediately.

"Not exactly. It was horrible."

"Ah, Genma went over board with the script didn't he," Kakashi said squatting down next to Yoshi.

"You think. Those poor guysI was embarrassed for them."

"Yeah, Genma pull the old script trick every year for the newcomers. I think last year, Izumo was playing the girl," Kakashi chuckled. "Well it's a good thing this class is just a week."

"Yeah, thank god."

"Unless they extend it and well then you guys will have to suffer for the remainder of the year," he smiled again.

Yoshi's eyes widen in horror at the thought of having more classes. Another set of chuckles came from the mask Jonin and Yoshi couldn't do anything but humphed. It went silent between them as Yoshi tried to rid his brain of Naruto as Naruko in a swimsuit. _Creepy_. He looked over to the Jonin and watched him looking up at the afternoon sky.

"So what brought you out of hiding to come out here and show yourself?"

"Me," he pointed at himself. "I wasn't hiding, I simply got lost in the hallways, looking for my class," he smiled again. Yoshi rolled his eyes and look off at the game in front of him. "Since you were wondering, I was looking for my advised student from yesterday that was feeling kind of down and thought I'll pay him a visit to see how he was doing. Imagine my surprise when I came across you instead." Yoshi tsked again.

"I'm fine," Yoshi said with a half smile.

Kakashi turned from looking at the sky to look over at Yoshi. He looked him up and down to study his posture before letting out a sigh to stand up.

"I know I said this more then enough but we only have one more week until your evaluation with the council. Have you been practicing," he asked. Yoshi only nod.

"Sasuke and Naruto are going to help me," Yoshi stated.

"So you three are finally getting along." Kakashi stated. It was not supposed to be answered. Another silence hung among them. "Tomorrow I want to spend the day after your classes to see how much you have learned. Maybe we can throw in extra practice also, of course with Naruto and Sasuke's help." He said with another smile. "Goodnight Yoshi."

Before Kakashi could get any further inside, Yoshi spoke.

"Do you think I'll be ready by next week," he asked looking up at the back of Kakashi.

Kakashi turned his head over only so he could look over his right shoulder down at Yoshi.

"Even the weak can surprise you with the strength they possess," he smiled. "Your strength will come, Yoshi."

With that said, Kakashi disappeared inside. Yoshi tsked but smiled anyway.

……

It was late and everyone was asleep in their approved rooms, sleeping off their hard-work for the day. Everything cased in darkness and blue from the moon except for one room, room 26. The light cut on and Yoshi squinted his eyes from the assaulting light waking him up. He rolled over on his stomach and pulled his pillow over his head to shield his eyes from the awful light.

"Guys get up," he heard a muffled voiced but chose to ignore it and bring back the sweet dream he couldn't remember. "Guys come on, get up."

With the muffled voice came the removal of his pillow from his head and the attacking light again. Yoshi squeezed his eyes tightly closed but it wasn't working.

"Get up, Sasuke, Yoshi, come on," Naruto voiced whispered.

Figured he wouldn't be going back to sleep, Yoshi rolled back over on his back to gradually open up his eyes to the lit up room. Turning his head over, he could see Naruto putting on his sandals and zipping up his jacket. Sitting himself up on his elbows, he looked at the far wall to where Sasuke sat up in his bed rubbing his eyes.

"What's the big idea waking us up, Dobe?" Sasuke said glaring at the now standing Naruto.

"Come on and get dress, I'm planning on leaving in thirty minutes." He said looking at his watch.

"Why, what for," Yoshi asked.

"I'm sneaking out to have a little fun and I want you guys to come with me."

"What for," Sasuke replied harshly.

"Duh, to make up for the time we had to stay here while other students got to leave the campus. I want to leave the campus tonight."

"But the rules say we can't leave the campus at night," Yoshi put in.

"Rule number one, if you want to act like a guy, we don't follow the rules. Now come on and get dress," Naruto replied throwing a shirt and jean to Yoshi.

"You can do whatever you want I'm going back to bed," Sasuke said flopping back under his covers,

"Ah Sasuke scared we're going to get caught," Naruto said in a baby voice to Sasuke's back.

"Shut up, Naruto," Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

"Sasuke scared that this is going to mess up his prefect record," again Naruto said in baby voices. Yoshi just watched from his bed as he put on his sandals.

"Shut up."

"Fine, be that way. It'll just me and Yoshi; you probably wouldn't be any fun anyway. Come on Yoshi."

"I could have fun," Sasuke sat up on his bed.

"Prove it then, I dare you to come with us and have fun."

There was a pause between them before Sasuke kicked the covers off of him.

"Fine, I'll go but not because of your stupid dare," he said grabbing some clothes to put on.

"Okay," Naruto said watching Sasuke get dress. He leaned over to Yoshi who was now standing beside him and whispered. "It gets him every time."

……

Three dark figures walked out quietly out of room 26 closing the door behind them. They sneakily across the hallway without a sound, making sure they watched out for squeaky floor boards.

"Follow me guys, I want to make a couple of stops before we go," Naruto whispered.

"What kind of stops," Yoshi asked.

"Just follow me."

They crossed the hall again until they passed the staircase to go to the other half of the hall. Further down they went until they got to a door at the end of the hallway, room 20. Naruto squatted down by the doorknob and preformed a series of hand sign before touching the doorknob. A click was heard and the door cracked open. Upon entering and closing the door behind them, they could hear three light snores coming from three beds. From the darkness of the room, since hardly any light from the moon shined in the room, two yellow eyes looked at them where they were staying. Naruto flicked on the light and two moans were heard before their pillows were thrown over their head. Yoshi realized they were in Kiba's and his roommates' room. Standing up and wagging his tail was Akamaru looking at them, standing by Kiba's bed. Kiba was the only person who didn't flinch when the light cut on but he did turn his head to the side with a sigh before snoring again. Like how Yoshi remembered, Naruto put on a mischief smile and walked over to Kiba's bed to where his head tilted to the side. Putting his hands together, and whispering one word, his roommates and the other two people, who were slowly waking up, knew, he transformed into Naruko.

"Naruto what are you going to do," Yoshi asked as Naruko tip-toed over to Kiba until he was face leveled with the sleeping boy.

Chouji and Shikamaru opened up their sleepy eyes after their removal of their pillows and watched in interest and horror at what Naruko was about to do.

"Naruto, I don't think you should…" Chouji started but he was shushed by Naruko placing a finger to her lips.

Everyone watched as the scene unfolded. Naruko grabbed one of her ponytail and held the end to Kiba's nose. She lightly swiped the tip of her hair over his nose and tried to keep her laughter in as Kiba swatted at the offensive thing tickling his nose, still sleepy. After a couple of more swiping and swatting, Naruko moved a little closer to Kiba's face and placed her hands on the side of his head. Kiba let out a grumble of incoherent words as Naruko turned Kiba's head the way she wanted.

"Kiba, honey, I need you to wake up for me," Naruko whispered. Kiba mumbled some more words but he didn't wake up. "Come on Kiba, open up your eyes for me."

"Five more minutes," he mumbled.

"Open up your eyes Kiba," Naruko whispered again, keeping a hold on Kiba's face as he shifted in bed.

With a sigh, Kiba slowly start to open his eyes. From the light, he quickly closed them again. The four observers held their breath as they waited figuring out what the blonde was up to, still a little intrigue on what would happen. Again Kiba tried opening his eyes. He brought a hand to his eyes to rub the sleep and the ache away. In doing so, his body started to wake up as well and he noticed the hands on his cheeks. A frowned crossed his face when he put both of his hands on the hands on his cheeks. Curiously, he opened his eyes fully to see who was holding his face. Everything was a blur at first but as he blinked and widen his eyes, he started to see a figure in front of him. Colors started to blend in together and Kiba could now see a blonde headed girl in front of him. It only took him a second to process who it was.

"Miss me," Naruko said before the shock boy in front of her could say anything and she bend down to push her lips against his.

Naruko was moaning in the kiss while Kiba was thrashing and screaming. With as much strength he could muster, he pulled Naruko's hands from his cheeks and pulled his face away from hers. He sat up and furiously wiped his mouth from the feel of Naruko's.

"Naruto, I'm…"

Again Kiba was interrupted by Naruko but this time by her hands covering his mouth. The force of it stopped Kiba from yelling, causing the angry boy to hit his head on the wall.

"Shush, you want people to hear us," Naruko whispered.

With his feet, Kiba kicked Naruko off of him and again wiped at his lips.

"Naruto I'm going to kill you," Kiba said through clenched teeth, showing his fangs.

"You actually didn't think I would forget about you, ladies' man," Naruko laughed before changing back to Naruto.

"Naruto you are brutal," Chouji said while trying to keep from laughing.

"No I was just making sure our little Kiba was sleeping alright," Naruto said using the baby voice again like he did with Sasuke. He went to go pinch Kiba's cheeks but Kiba swatted his hands away.

"Do touch me," he said crossing his arms and turning red out of embarrassment. He looked over the opposite side of his bed with an angry frowned on his face, where Akamaru sat wagging his tail. "Don't look at me that way you traitor. What kind of dog are you if you let guys like him in? You're supposed to keep them out." Kiba said again in clenched teeth.

Akamaru whined putting his head down and looking up at his master who looked away. Yoshi could tell Kiba was just hurt by the whole thing and was just taking it out on someone he knew wouldn't dare talk back to him while he was mad.

"Why are you here," Shikamaru asked while stretching and yawning at the end.

"We're here because we're sneaking out tonight and I was wondering would guys like to come."

"Sneaking out," Chouji repeated.

"Yeah," Naruto answered back.

"Why would we do that," Kiba asked not looking at anyone but the floor.

"_Because_ we deserved it just as much as everyone who left campus, it wasn't fair that we had to stay at school while everyone else had fun in town. I want to go out in the town."

"Nothing is open at this time of night, Naruto," Sasuke said.

"So and are we going to let that stop us. I want to go out and have some fun."

"Tsk, what you and I find fun are two very different things," Kiba said finally looking up from the floor to the annoying blonde. "Fun to me would be bashing your head in on the floor and throwing you out the window." He let a smirk paste his face.

"You can kill me later but right now I want to go out, with my friends."

Kiba tsked before the room went silent.

"Will there be food on this night of fun," Chouji asked.

"Plenty," Naruto smiled.

"Well count me in," he stood to put on some clothes.

"Shikamaru," Naruto looked to the lazy ninja.

"Whatever," was the lazy boy reply.

Naruto turned to look at the last boy not getting dressed. He put on a big smile and hooked his hands together.

"Come on Kiba and be a good boy and let's go out," Naruto teased.

"Why would I want to go out, especially if you're going to be there?"

"Because you know this is going to be fun and that you want to get out just as much as I do, and don't you like the outdoors? To feel the breeze in your hair, to hang your tongue out…"

A low growl from Kiba told Naruto to stop his messing around.

"Fine, because we want you with us to enjoy the only freedom we will only have in our entire young lives. So stop you sulking and come on already." Naruto said throwing some clothes that were on the floor to Kiba, who caught them before they could hit him. With a sigh, Kiba stood to get dress.

"That's a good boy," Naruto teased.

"Shut up, Naruto."

……

Again the three dark figures left the room with three new additions. Kiba was the last person out and was going to close the door when something big stopped him.

"No, Akamaru you can't come with us. You have to stay here." Akamaru whined his disapproval. "I know and I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow, okay. We'll do whatever you want," Kiba whispered. This time Akamaru whined with agreement and Kiba was able to close the door.

The six boys walked down the hallway and down the stairs without a sound. Naruto was leading them again to another of his stops.

"Just one more stops you guys and then we're out of here."

They followed the blonde to the main hallway leading up to the double doors of the office where they kept on going down the hall of the room until they reached Jiraiya's office. Again Naruto bend down to the doorknob level, preparing to use the jutsu to unlock the door.

"Naruto, why don't you check the door before using the jutsu," Sasuke ordered.

"It's locked Sasuke. Master Jiraiya wouldn't be stupid enough to leave his door unlocked."

He lifted up his hands to start the appropriate hands signs when he was pushed back by Sasuke. Sasuke turned the doorknob and the door opened.

"You are the stupid one, Naruto," Sasuke said walking into the room.

The rest followed in the room afterwards and carefully looked around in the dark.

"Why are we here anyway, Naruto," Yoshi asked as he went over to the blonde who was going through some files in the cabinets.

"I want to see my grades and see what my teachers been writing about me. Ha, Uzumaki, here it is," Naruto said pulling out the file to read it. "What ten demerits, what the hell. How did this happen," he said going through the papers in his folder. Chouji and Kiba were silently laughing as they looked through Jiraiya's telescope. Shikamaru was sitting in the adjacent chair from in front of the desk and a smile formed on his face. Sasuke and Yoshi were standing by the infamous bookshelf of orange books looking at the pouting blonde. "Oh funny is it, let's just see what you guys got in your folders." Opening up another cabinet, Naruto searched through the folders to find Kiba's and Chouji's. When he found them, he looked through them.

"Let's see, ah here's something interesting, Chouji Akimichi was prohibit from eating school lunch until his laxative pill start…" he was unable to finish due to Chouji stanching the folder from Naruto's hands. Everyone was laughing; even Sasuke and Shikamaru let a smile and a little laughter slip out.

"It doesn't say that, Naruto, stop making things up," Chouji said looking through his folder.

"You should have seen your face," Naruto laughed.

Before the blonde could get through laughing, Kiba snatched his folder from Naruto's hand and looked through his. Frowning at the two, Naruto went back looking through the folders. With a smirk on his face, he pulled out three more folders.

"Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, and Yoshi Haruno," Naruto announced. "Stepped down and let's see what you have won," Naruto played.

"Troublesome, Naruto," Shikamaru said getting up from the chair he was in and grabbed the folder with his name on it. Sasuke and Yoshi followed afterwards. They all were silence as they looked over their own folder, everyone except for Yoshi. He knew there were hardly anything in it since this was his first year here and he only been here for a week and a half. Curiously, he walked pass Naruto and searched through the folders for the one name he was looking for.

"Who are you looking for Yoshi," Shikamaru asked, putting his folder back in the cabinet.

"I'm looking for Kakashi sensei's folder."

"No way," Kiba said in disbelief. "You are actually going to look through your teacher's folder." Yoshi didn't say anything except to pull out the folder he was looking for. "Well if you're going to do it, then I guess it wouldn't be any harm done if I look at Asuma's folder."

Sasuke and Naruto gathered around Yoshi as Chouji and Shikamaru did the same to Kiba. At the same time they opened the folder and read to themselves.

"It says here that Kakashi sensei graduated form the academy at the age of five and became a Chunin at the age of six," Yoshi said out loud. "And he became a Jonin when he was thirteen."

"No way," Naruto and Sasuke said in unison.

"It says here that Asuma was a weapon master when he turned thirteen and went on to create some of his own weapons," Chouji said looking at the folder of his teacher. "And he is the son of the third Hokage."

They all went on to read more not paying attention to someone coming to the door and cutting on the light.

"What are you guys doing in here," Lee asked, looking at the six boys scrambling to close the folders they were looking at and panicking.

"Lee, what…," Naruto said realizing who it was. He walked over to the green spandex ninja and turn off the light. "Lee what are you doing here; you nearly gave us a heart attack."

"Why are you guys up after curfew and in Master Jiraiya's office? It is against the rules to be in such room where we are not allowed."

"Keep your voice down fuzzy-brows; we were just looking through our folders. No harm no foul in doing that okay. We were just leaving anyway."

Yoshi and Kiba put the folders up and they all walked out of the office.

"Where are you guys going in such attire then your night clothes," Lee asked.

"None of your business," Naruto retorted.

"It is if I tell."

"We're sneaking out for the night," Yoshi answered.

"Yoshi," his five friends bellowed quietly.

"Out," Lee frowned.

"Why did you tell him that, now he knows what we are doing and going to tell _Guy sensei_ on us," Chouji said facing Yoshi.

"I just thought…"

"Well you thought wrong."

The five friends whined while Yoshi looked at them confused and a little taken back by their outburst. He didn't know what was so wrong in telling Lee what they were doing tonight.

"I want to come," Lee said breaking the silent that was held among them.

"W-what," Naruto stuttered.

"I want to come with you."

"Why? Aren't you going to tell on us like you always do," Kiba applied.

"Not if you let me come. Besides, Guy sensei always says to enjoy your youth while you're still young. And if sneaking out is what you guys find enjoying your youth then count me in," Lee saluted. There was a shocked silent again between the five friends and an even confuse look coming from Yoshi. He still didn't understand what the problem was.

"Fine you can come but don't think we're turning back because you're scared," Naruto whined, moving pass Lee to walk out of the office.

"I won't," Lee saluted again.

"And don't do that when we're on the outside, it's weird and just plain out creepy."

The six figures in the dark and one more addition walked down the hall to leave the school for their moment of fun.

…….

"So where are we going," Yoshi asked.

The seven ninja students were walking down the quite street of Konoha enjoying their sweet escape. They have just finished leaving the school with little difficulties and now they just walked freely among the street. They were finally free to do whatever they wanted now that they were off school campus.

"I don't know," Naruto answered.

"What, you don't know," Kiba retort. "How can you not know where we are going, you're the one who wanted to have fun in town."

"Well I didn't think that far ahead, I was only thinking about the getting out part not what should we do when we're out part."

"Figured you'll screw something up," Sasuke mumbled.

"Hey I can't think of everything."

"Right because you're brain can't multitask," Kiba said hitting Naruto on the head.

"Hey," Naruto yelled rubbing his head.

"Instead of arguing about it, why don't we try and figure out what we can do," Shikamaru yawned.

It went silent between them as they try to think.

"We could go to my apartment for some ramen," Naruto suggested.

"Naruto, I wouldn't want to go to your apartment for anything not even for ramen," Kiba stated.

"What about the drive thru, I know a guy who works in the concession stand and he might let us in for free," Chouji suggested. "A free dinner and a movie," Chouji smiled.

Some of them groan while others shook their head no.

"The training ground, we could go to the training ground and spar," Lee pointed.

"No," six voices replied.

"The whole point of this outing was to not do what we do in school, Lee," Naruto answered. "All work and no play make a very dull lifestyle. No something else."

Again silence as the wheels begin to turn in their heads. A smile formed on Kiba's face as he thought of something.

"I think I might know where we could go," he smirked. "But we have to be sly going in."

"Oh it sounds dangerous," Naruto said rubbing his hands together.

"Come on follow me," Kiba said taking the lead.

……

Kiba peeked from a corner of a building, looking at the fence across from him. Behind him, was Sasuke, Naruto, and Yoshi, while bring up the rear behind a small tool shed was Shikamaru, Chouji and Lee. Kiba looked up at the surveillance camera on the building behind the fence. With a wave of his hands, the ones behind joined the others besides the building.

"Now, all we have to do is jump the fence once the camera turns again. When we have made it, that door," Kiba pointed at the door at the end of the building wall. "Is our way in and then its smooth sailing from there." His friends nodded their heads before they all looked at the moving camera. When it turned to the left that was when they all moved. Running with a speed of a ninja, they jumped the fence and over to the target door before the camera turned once again. Using jutsu, Kiba unlocked the door and they were in. Upon opening the door, they were hit with a chlorine smell and the sound of moving water in the darkness. A switched was cut on and in front of them was a pool. The dim light from the bottom of the pool made the water shine with a clear blue color and the room shimmered with waves on the wall.

"A pool," Yoshi said in surprise.

"Yeah, Akamaru and I usually sneak in here sometimes and swim around a bit," he said while taking off his clothes. "The water is always warm." With him only left in his boxers, he jumped into the water. "Come on, the waters great." He said going under again.

Yoshi stepped back from the pool to only bump into Chouji, who was just finishing taking off his pants and jumping as well. He watched as Naruto and Lee join Kiba and Chouji in the pool while Sasuke and Shikamaru looked on in disinterest.

"Come on guys," Kiba waved to his still dry friends. "Don't tell me you guys are afraid of water."

"I really don't care much for swimming," Shikamaru replied.

"…." Was Sasuke only answer.

"I…I…," Yoshi tried to think of something quick to say.

"He doesn't know how to swim," Naruto answered for him.

"Oh that's it, we can teach you," Kiba said floating on his back.

"No that's alright, maybe next time."

Kiba just shrugged his shoulders as he went under again. Naruto was ducking Lee's head under the water while Chouji did a cannonball into the pool. This went on for awhile while the three dry friends laughed at their wet friends antics. Naruto was the first to climb out of the water to only turn back around at the splashing down below him.

"I'm going to do it," he yelled with arms opened wide.

Kiba, Chouji and Lee stopped their splashing to look at the blonde standing over them.

"I'm going to do it," he repeated.

"Do what, Dobe," Sasuke asked with his arms crossed.

"Here I go," was Naruto answer.

Naruto quickly put his arms down only to pull his last bit of clothes off his hips, basking in his nude glory. Yoshi covered his eyes but picked a little, while he heard cries from the ones in the pool.

"My eyes," Kiba yelled covering his eyes. Chouji and Lee did the same thing as they heard a load splash.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru said looking away.

Yoshi looked over at Sasuke who was looking away also with a tint of red on his cheeks. He smiled when he turned to see Naruto swimming toward Lee, Kiba, and Chouji but they swam away from him.

"Stay away from me," Kiba yelled, swimming to the edge of the pool to get out.

Naruto was the only person left in the pool now, now that the rest got out putting back on their clothes.

"Nice going Naruto, just ruin the fun why don't you. I'm never swimming in this pool again." Kiba frowned putting his t-shirt on.

"Ah this feels nice," Naruto said ignoring Kiba's complaint.

Suddenly the sound of a door slamming silences the boys. They looked around to where it came from but there was no one visible. Naruto jumped out of the pool and put his boxers back on while holding his clothes to his chest. Soon a moving white light crossed the room and soon the sound of footsteps.

"Run," Chouji screamed as they ran for the door they came in through.

They all made it out the door and over the fence with speed, not looking back once to see who it was and if they were being followed.

…….

"Now what do we do," a bored Lee asked.

They ran as far as they thought was far from the pool to stop at the park. They stopped there to catch their breath for a while before deciding to move again.

"I'm hungry," Chouji bellowed, holding his stomach.

"You're always hungry," Shikamaru replied sitting up.

"I'm kind of hungry myself," Naruto said at the sound of his stomach growling.

"Then where should we go," Yoshi asked. "Everything is closed down now."

"RAMEN," Naruto yelled.

"No," Kiba yelled back.

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted.

"There have to be a place open at this time of night," Chouji whined. "Or else ramen at Naruto's apartment."

"There is one place," Shikamaru said lazily.

All six faces turned in his direction to see what the answer was.

"So what is it," Sasuke spoke.

……

"A bar," Kiba said looking from across the street at the small drink and food bar.

"You asked what kind of place is open at this time of night and this place is usual open," Shikamaru answered back.

"How do we get in," Sasuke asked.

"Walk in I guess," Shikamaru shrugged.

"Will they allow eighteen year olds inside," Lee asked.

"No, but what other choice do we have."

"Well, I sure don't want to eat ramen and if this is the only place we can eat at…" Chouji didn't finish his statement as he across the street to go inside.

The six friends watched as Chouji made it across the street and went inside. They waited to see if he would be thrown out but there was nothing. They didn't here any fighting so that ruled that out. Worried and also curious they crossed the street themselves. Making it to the bar they were hit with the smell of smoke and fired food. Music was playing in the background and hardly anybody was inside. About an estimate of ten tables covered the floor and stools surrounded the counter where the bartender wiped the table.

"Guys over here," Chouji waved to them.

He was sitting down at one of the table eating chicken. The table was covered in empty trays and food basket of fries and burgers. They walked fully inside the bar and sat down in empty chairs surrounding the round table. Yoshi and Kiba moved some of the empty trays out of the way to have room to place their elbows and Sasuke looked around the place with disgust. Shikamaru with his normal face looked indifferent about the place around him and Naruto and Lee was picking at the fries around them.

"You guys have to try their chicken, it's good," Chouji said between a mouth full of food. He passed a basket full of chicken around and each one except for Shikamaru and Sasuke took one and bit into it.

"It's not ramen but it's good," Naruto said after chewing and swallowing his piece.

"You just order this," Kiba asked before taking another bite out of his chicken.

"Yeah, here is their menu," Chouji said passing the menu to Kiba.

Kiba looked it over a little bit, made faces at certain things then passed it over to Naruto. Naruto too looked the menu over while his friends looked the place over some more.

"Hey guys check this out, they have beer," Naruto said.

"Wow, really," Kiba said sarcastically.

"Naruto it's a bar of course they'll sell beer here," Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"Let's get some," Naruto smiled, raising his hand to get a waitress.

"What," Kiba said pulling Naruto's hand down. "What are you doing? They are not going to sell beer to us."

"Why not," Naruto said shaking his hand and arm away from Kiba.

"We're minors," Shikamaru answered.

"So, if they gave Chouji food they can give us beer, right?"

"That's two completely different things."

"Well we won't know until we find out."

"Naruto…"

Kiba was cut off when the waitress came to their table with a notepad in her hand. She was an older woman with black hair with a little grey showing. She had on glasses that told them that she was legally blind and a hearing aid in one ear.

"What could I give you guys," she said in a scratchy voice.

Clearing his throat, Naruto put on his best manly voice and spoke. "We would like two pitchers of beer please. It's my friends here…," Naruto pats Chouji on the back. "Birthday and we won't to celebrate his twenty second birthday." Naruto smiled.

The lady bended from the waist and squint her eyes at Naruto, looking him up and down. She looked around the table at all of the boys sitting there and stood straight up again.

"Two pitchers eh," she said.

"Y-yeah," Naruto replied.

She turned her glance to Chouji this time and squint her eyes even more. Chouji gulped down really hard and put on a big smile.

"Alright, happy birthday fella," she said hitting Chouji on the back. "I'll be back with your beers." She said walking off.

Everyone let out the breath they didn't know they were holding and looked to Naruto.

"I can't believe she actually fell for it," Chouji said rubbing his back.

"Of course she did she was practically blind," Sasuke said still in a state of disbelief.

"You guys can thank me later," Naruto said bowing in his job well done.

"Shush she is coming back," Kiba whispered.

They quiet down as the lady place the two pitcher of beer in front of them along with the seven glasses.

"Here you go boys," she smiled.

"Thank you," they said in unison.

"Drank up boys," she said before hitting Chouji on the back again and then leaving.

They stared at the two glass pitchers, watching the cold steam flowing off of it and the droplets rolling down the side. No one said anything.

"Well Naruto, you wanted it, it's only fair that you get the first glass," Kiba said pouring Naruto a glass of the light brown liquid.

"You know what, I have a better idea, why don't we all drink it at once, like a toast," Naruto replied.

After pouring everyone a glass, they lifted up their glasses except for Sasuke.

"Come on Sasuke this is supposed to be a toast, everyone joins in."

"This is stupid," Sasuke said but picked up his glass anyway.

"To friendship and good time," Naruto begin. "May we still have it when we make Jonin or even ANBU. And…," Naruto tried to think of something else.

"Our youth," Lee added.

"Yeah our youth and…"

"Could we just drink the beer Naruto," Kiba said annoyed.

"Yeah"

Hesitantly they lifted their glasses to their lips and took a mouth full of the cool liquid and swallowed.

"It kind of burns," Kiba coughed.

"It don't taste all that good either," Chouji coughed also.

"How can people drink this stuff anyway," Naruto said wiping his mouth.

Once again they stared at the two pitchers in silent.

"We can't just waste it though," Naruto said looking at his glass and then the pitchers.

"I don't know about this," Sasuke said. "I mean if we drink all this, we'll get wasted."

"We just have two pitchers, Sasuke; I doubt we'll get drunk out of these."

…..

After two more pitchers of beer later, we find Sasuke, Naruto, Yoshi, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji still at the table. Chouji and Shikamaru had their head down while the other four stared at their own empty glasses.

"I heard you're supposed to feel some kind of buzz or something," Kiba slurred.

"Yeah, but I don't feel anything," Naruto hiccupped.

"I- I thought y-you were supposed to k-keep count," Yoshi let out facing Sasuke.

"I was, Naruto was at…," was all Sasuke could say. His eyes were half lidded. He shook his head to try and clear his eye sight.

"Man and I thought this stuff was great," Kiba laughed.

"I know, right" Naruto agreed.

"Well, at least Lee is having a good time."

The four at the table looked behind them to where Lee stood in the center of the room singing karaoke.

They all laughed and soon start to sing along with him.

…..

The seven drunken friends found themselves climbing over the fence to their school with some difficulty. Amazingly they made it over only to have Naruto get caught on it by his pants. He sluggishly tugged on his pants until he was let free and then he got angry with the fence for grabbing hold of him

"Stupid fence," he kicked at it, it seemed to make him feel better.

"Come on Naruto," Shikamaru said pulling Naruto away from the fence before he tried punching at it and lead him back with the rest of the group, who was badly making it to the school. They kept stumbling over their own feet, laughing at the stupidity of it all.

They got in the same way they got out, through a window from the cafeteria, clumsily falling onto the floor and laughing.

"Shh, shomewone m-might hear joo," Kiba tried to calm both Naruto and Chouji's laughter. He even tried covering their mouths but, in the last seconds, they moved out of the way, causing Kiba to fall over.

That set off a whole bunch of laughter from the group and this time, all of them lethargically shushed the others to be quiet.

While they walked down the downstairs hall, they had to shush Lee from singing as he was getting loud as he got into the song. He hiccupped most of it, but then passed out. They put him in his room first before they scurried off to their respective rooms.

Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji were the next to enter their room, leaving just Naruto, Sasuke, and Yoshi.

"Bye guys," Naruto laughed. "See you mophorrow," he slurred.

"Bye," Kiba said laughing before closing his dorm room door behind him.

The last three entered their room and disrobed.

They each fell on this own bed, not bothering to get under the covers, and fell into a deep sleep on contact.

They had a great night tonight; God only knew how their morning would be like.

* * *

AN: So what do you think about? Was it good or bad? I know it is long and that's good, right, because it's making up for the days I didn't update. So please let me know what you think about it, please and thank you.


	13. Learning from One's Mistake

AN: Sorry for the late update but I'm here again and have your new chapter. I hope you guys like it.

Many of your questions are asking when will Sakura and Kakashi start a relationship and well, I have the answer. I have one or two more chapters before I will officially start their relationship, well start something with them. So if you can be patient with me, I'll try my best to hurry up to start it. But as you can also see, this story also about Sakura getting stronger and wanting to prove to men and the conuncil wrong about women. So, I know everything seem like fillers right now but like I said before, be patient with me.

I hope I cleared up some of your questions and you will still continue to read it with the way it is going.

Enjoy

* * *

Today was just another normal day at Jiraiya's School for Shinobis. Classes commenced as scheduled, students learned and practiced their appropriate training, and teachers taught and watched their pupils' efforts. Yes, a normal day indeed. Well as normal as it could get for seven young shinobis. Their late night escapade took effect on them once they woke up this morning. The nauseating feelings, pounding headaches, and tired bodies were interfering with their normal lives as they tried to survive the day. 

Sasuke and Yoshi were in the study hall looking over their books but it was turning out to be very difficult when they were trying to keep their eyes open. Yoshi, when he was nodding off, would quickly snap his head back up and, with big eyes, got back to reading what he was suppose to be reading. Sasuke on the other hand had his book set up right on the table while he lay with his arms crossed and rest his head on them, looking at the book. But his eyes would slowly droop, briefly closing and putting him asleep for a moment before he would crack his eyes back open again and tried to reading whatever he was reading.

Shikamaru, known for his laziness, was even lazier then he was before. Lying with his head on his arms as the teacher explained the lesson.

Sure, the teacher was use to this behavior from the Nara Clan member but when he threw something at Shikamaru to get him to pay attention, he wasn't expecting this. Usually Shikamaru would lift his head up and mumble a few words before focusing on the lesson but sleeping through the lesson without even a stir after the teacher threw three items at him was kind of unusual.

Even Lee was having some problems.

"Lee what is wrong with you today? What happened to that spring of youth you possess?" Guy questioned his student.

Lee and his teammates were outside doing training as standard but like the others he wasn't him self today. Lee was usually the first person done with his training before everyone else but now he was dead last. He could barely do a full push up without feeling nauseated or falling down with exhaustion. He tried counting in his head when tuning out the others counting next to him but that only intensify his headache.

"Sorry Guy sensei," Lee strained while shakily lifting him self up for another push up.

Kiba was leaning up against a tree on his side with his eyes closed. He was with his faithful dog, Akamaru, when during their play, he fell asleep.

"Not so loud, Akamaru," Kiba frowned after Akamaru barked for Kiba's attention.

The white dog was standing behind his master who once again was dozing off. This was the third time Akamaru had to wake Kiba up during their game of fetch, and twice Kiba told him he was being too loud. Akamaru was frustrated to say the least. He was still upset over not being able to go out with the teens and now, the game he wanted to play, in which, Kiba promise he'd play with him, was ruined because he wanted to sleep. With the ball in his mouth, he threw his head back and spit it out, causing the ball to bounce off the ground, hit the tree, and hit Kiba in the middle of the forehead.

"Ow, Akamaru what was that for," Kiba said rubbing his head while watching his dog walk away. "Aw come on Akamaru don't be that way." Kiba said running after Akamaru.

By lunch time all five of the teens were at their regular table sleeping. Making up for their absent time last night and the headache they each was sporting. Choji was the only one awake at the time nibbling at his food. He too, was affected by last night fun and it was spoiling his precious need for food. Every bite left a nasty taste in his mouth and swallowing it was making his stomach churn. It wasn't until he went to put a piece of beef in his mouth that had him up out of his seat and running to the nearest restroom with his hands over his mouth. The four people at his table and Lee, two tables away from theirs, didn't even stir to see Choji run out.

The last member of their group, Naruto, didn't even step out of bed this morning. He stayed in with the covers pulled up over his head, shielding him self from the harsh light shining in his room, sleeping the day away.

Yes today was a normal day.

……….

Yoshi, Sasuke and the now awake Naruto were just lounging on their beds after finishing up all of their classes, quietly beating themselves up for their terrible day.

"I'm never doing that again," Yoshi said turning over onto his stomach.

"Yeah, but you'll have to admit we had fun," Naruto said removing his covers from over his head to squint his eyes to look at Yoshi. "What about you Sasuke, you had fun." Naruto asked, slowly turning his head to see the back of Sasuke's head.

"Uhm," was all Sasuke mumbled.

"I'll take that as a yes," Naruto snickered but frowned when he felt another headache coming on.

A knock came to the door, followed by a note slipped under the door caught their attention. Not a single movement came from the three as they turned to look at the note on the floor. Curiosity finally broke through, though, and they all got up to see to the note. Yoshi, being the closes, got to the note first and picked it up. Naruto and Sasuke gathered around him as he read the note out loud.

_Meet in room 5 ASAP._

The three teens frowned at the note as Yoshi turned it over to look on the back. Naruto snatched the note from his hand and looked it over and Sasuke opened up their door to see if anyone was standing on the other side.

"Who would send this off without signing it," Naruto questioned.

"No one is standing out in the hall," Sasuke said coming back inside the room.

The room was silent for a while before anyone said anything.

"What do you think this mean," Yoshi asked.

"The only way for us to find out is to go to room 5," Sasuke said taking the note from Naruto's hands.

"Hey," Naruto bellowed.

"Not so loud Dobe, and get dress, we have to hurry up and go." Sasuke demanded, going back to put on his sandals. Yoshi did the same as they wait to let Naruto get dress.

…….

After Naruto was done getting dress, the three roommates headed downstairs to go to room 5 just as ordered. It was a door away from the main office with the label conference room across it. Sasuke, being the one ahead, knocked on the door and opened it to see a small room with a table in the middle and another table across from it. At the table near the wall, sat seven chairs, four of them already occupied. Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Lee sat at the table looking at the confused three who just walked in.

"What're you doing here," Naruto asked the seated four.

"We were about to ask you the same thing," Kiba asked.

"Well, we just received this note and…." Naruto began but interrupted him self. "You don't think," he was referring about last night and if their senseis found out about it.

"Yeah, we think," Shikamaru answered lifting his head up.

"Aw man," Naruto bellowed, taking a seat with the others.

"We all received notes under our doors not that long ago, Naruto," Lee announced. "To say this is a weird coincident would be a lie."

"But…we were careful."

"How careful, Naruto," Yoshi stated. "I can't remember half of what we did last night besides going into Jiraiya's office."

"We went to the pool," Kiba put in. "And a bar," he added.

They all groan remembering their first glasses of alcohol at the reminder of the bar.

"What was I thinking, this is your entire fault Naruto," Choji blurted. "How could I allow myself to go along with your stupid plan if I knew we'll get caught?"

"Hey, you didn't have to come, so don't blame it all on me. I simple suggested the idea."

"Yeah, with some forceful persuasion," Kiba folded his arms.

"Still, you guys didn't have to come."

"Not so loud. Some of us haven't got over our hangover yet. So if you don't mind keeping it down," Shikamaru calmly said before laying his head down on the table.

"How can you be so calm knowing we're going to be toast for sneaking out," Naruto asked.

"Troublesome, what's the worst they could do huh? Kick us out? I doubt that. We just sneaked out breaking curfew and drunk a couple of beers that's all. Don't think too much on it."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one with ten demerits attached to your records," Naruto pouted.

"One more won't kill you," Kiba replied smiling.

Naruto would have replied back with a smart retort but the lights cut out interrupting his comeback. Since there were no windows in the room, the room was pitched black. The students tried their best to see through the dark but it was useless. Suddenly a bright light came on, shining towards the seated students, stinging their eyes and causing their headache to throb a little more.

"Hi boys, had fun last night," Jiraiya's voice said through the darkness.

With the light still shining on them, they raised their hands to block out the light to see their headmaster, but all they saw was his dark shape in the dark. Also, a little behind him, stood three dark figures. They maybe weren't able to see the figures that well but the students think they knew who they are.

"If I say yes would that put another demerit on my record," Naruto asked.

"You already have your demerit for your action last night, so you can answer that question for yourself."

"Yes," Naruto mumbled scooting down in his seat.

The others voiced their yeses before the room went silent. The students could feel their teachers and Jiraiya staring at them from in front of them and started to fidget in their seats.

"How did you know about our sneaking out," Kiba asked.

"Well it wasn't hard figuring it out with the sloppy sneaking you guys were doing, but what can you expect from a bunch of genins." Jiraiya stated.

"You guys were careless," Kakashi voiced jumped in.

"Irresponsible," Asuma put in.

"And you were seen," Guy added.

"Maybe if you guys would have used what you were taught, you would have made a successful get away. But this is what you guys have to show from your training," Kakashi stated.

Another light filled the room and it was displaying a film of the side of the pool house. The seven students recognized it immediately and groan at what it was going to show.

"You had no problems sneaking in, it's the sneaking out that was the problem," Asuma said.

They all watched as the show began. The door to the side busted open, showing the seven genins running out in a hurry from the pool house. Some were half dressed and Naruto was trying to put on his pants before jumping over the fence like the others and disappearing around the corner.

'Pathetic…what do you have to say for yourselves," Jiraiya asked.

"No comment," Choji answered, looking down in shame.

"Right and you're probably guessing how we found out about you guys going to the bar as well," Asuma questioned.

"I don't remember the bar having cameras around," Kiba stated.

"They didn't but we had someone undercover there. You might remember her."

The light and the light from the film cut off, casting everything in dark again. The room lights were cut on and the students could see their teachers now and the upset looks on their faces, well on Asuma, Guy, and Jiraiya's faces. Kakashi eyebrow told them he was upset.

The door to the room opened and in walked the waitress from the bar.

"She was your spy, she could hardly see," Naruto bellowed.

"Mrs. Naka, are these the boys you remembered seeing in your bar," Guy asked politely ignoring the out burst.

The waitress walked over to the table the students were sitting at and leaned forward to take a good look at them. Her reflecting glasses scanned them over before she stood back.

"Aw, yes, the birthday boy and his friends, how can I forget," Mrs. Naka smiled. "I could never forget my students' faces," her voice deepened into a man's voice.

The teens frowned. Soon her clothes started to change and her body, molding into a male in a Jonin uniform with shoulder length light brown hair and a senbon in his mouth.

"Genma," the teens said in unison.

"In the flesh," Genma shrugged.

'Learn to look under the underneath," Kakashi voiced.

"If this was a test, you guys would have failed," Jiraiya put in.

"But we didn't know. You can't grade us based on this," Yoshi said.

"A shinobi is always alert even on his free time," Kakashi replied.

"But…"

Yoshi was going to continue his argument when he remembered something over the weekend. _That is right, they do stay alert. When Temari tripped me up at the club, Kakashi caught me before I felled and they all moved before my drinks could spill on them. They were alert then._ Yoshi closed his mouth and looked away from the men in front of him.

"I am really disappointed. Some I can expect this kind of behavior but the rest, well, let's say I'm surprised." Jiraiya said, shaking his head.

"So what's our punishment," Sasuke asked crossing his arms.

"Your punishment, I leave for your senseis to handle. I've done my part now I have to get back to my research," Jiraiya said. "Good luck," he yelled rushing out of the room.

As the door closed behind Jiraiya, the seven students turned to their senseis in front of them. They had smiles on their faces and it made the students hearts beat faster and swallow painfully at those wicked smiles.

"I don't think I'm going to like this," Choji voiced what everybody was thinking. And it only ignite their fear when their teachers started to chuckle.

……..

"I think I'm going to be sick," Choji said getting up from the ground and running to a nearby tree and puking up his lunch.

The other six students lay in a huddle on the ground, sweating and exhausted from the labored training their senseis pushed them through. It was twice the regular training exercises they were use to and they were tired. They could hardly move their limbs without pulling a muscle or causing another wave of pain to shoot through their body. Running, jumping, throwing, punching, push-ups, pull-ups, and sit-ups, everything was thrown at them, and they had to do it because it was their punishment. All felt like throwing up like Choji at one time during their punishment, others felt like curling up on their sides and letting the ground sank them down in the ground. It was some painful five hours training and the sun was starting to set when they were finished. Asuma, Kakashi, and Guy watched their students in a circle panting for oxygen and wiping the sweat from their foreheads.

Clearly fatigue, they thought.

For an hour they watched their students breathing regain its normal pace and watched for more moments in their body before they said anything.

"Alright that's enough for the day, you guys can go inside and get clean up," Asuma said. "Get some much needed sleep which I'm sure you didn't get enough of last night."

The students started to ease their way up on their elbows, groaning from the stomach muscles protesting any further movement and sat up.

Slowly, they stood up and wobbled their way inside with their senseis behind them. A hand on Yoshi's shoulder stopped him in his track and had him looking over his shoulder at Kakashi's unreadable eye.

"Unfortunately for you, you need the extra practice."

"WHAT," Yoshi yelled turning around to face his teacher. He regretted the move when he felt his muscles ached. "But I'm tired."

"A shinobi knows no such word," Kakashi said turning around to go back to the training area.

'This isn't fair," Yoshi followed.

"Life isn't fair Yoshi, deal with it." Kakashi said standing in the middle of the training area.

"But Kakashi…"

"Complain all you want, Yoshi, it won't change my mind. You said you've been training so let's see it," Kakashi said pulling out a kunai out of his holster and standing in a fighting stance.

"Kakashi, I…"

"You know what Yoshi, fine, go inside but once you do, pack your bags and go," Kakashi said putting his hands by his side.

"W-what," Yoshi frowned.

"You're wasting the teachers' times, the school's time, and my time. I thought you wanted this."

"I do."

"Then show me," he said readying his kunai again. "Show me you're not wasting time and space here, show me that determine attitude from before and prove to me that you want this, need this and fight me."

Yoshi just stared at Kakashi for a minute and thought. His muscles still hurt from earlier and he didn't think he could fight let alone move anymore. He just wanted to take a long hot shower and go to sleep but right now Kakashi wanted to fight, train some more. Yoshi looked up into his teacher's eye and for the first time read something there, Kakashi's want and need. Kakashi want him to fight him, need him to fight to prove he want this. This wasn't another form of punishment for him this was for his want and need, but most of all Kakashi's.

"You're a smart guy Yoshi, this one mistake, you pulled last night is telling me you're not fully commended to what you want. Just show me, if just a little, how wrong I am."

He has to do it no matter how much he is hurting right now. This was to ensure both of their wants and needs and forcing his body through another painful training… he'll do it.

Pulling out a kunai him self, they both stood ready to begin. It was just them under the sunset, everything was quiet, and wind gently blowing, causing the grass to lean to one side. When the wind stopped, that was when they begin.

With hand signs, Kakashi disappeared before Yoshi's eyes, leaving Yoshi standing by him self. With the little bit of chakra he had left, Yoshi released just about a three foot circle around him self as a warning shield to let him know when Kakashi was close. He kept his eyes open for any movements or object coming his way and readied his kunai up some more. Suddenly a leaf fell before him and then another one until it was raining leaves. Yoshi was feeling a little drowsy and light-headed as the leaves continued to pour down. _Why am I feeling this way, am I more tired then I thought?_ Yoshi thought._ Wait, I know this feeling, I read this in a book, Genjutsu._ Realizing what was happening, Yoshi quickly released the Genjutsu before he was completely trapped in it, but in doing so, he lost more of his chakra and the warning shield he put up was gone. That was when Kakashi started his attack. From Yoshi's left he could see Kakashi coming towards him with his kunai up and ready. With his own, Yoshi blocked Kakashi's knife from making its way to his arm by an inch.

"You left yourself open," Kakashi said before pushing Yoshi away with his free hand, breaking their kunais contact.

With the push, Yoshi readied him self again but Kakashi wasn't in front of him again but behind him.

"Never let your enemies get behind you," Kakashi said pushing Yoshi again.

Getting tired of the pushing around, Yoshi quickly turned around to face Kakashi and charged at him. Their kunais contacted again and Yoshi's left his side open and Kakashi used it to his advantage. Pulling out another kunai, Kakashi aimed for Yoshi's side only to be stopped by another of Yoshi's kunais. Yoshi smiled at the raised eyebrow of Kakashi's exposed eye but frowned when Kakashi's eye turned into a smile. A puffed of white smoke behind Yoshi had him turning to face a clone-Kakashi coming towards. With his first kunai, Yoshi threw it at the clone that dissipated away with another white puff of smoke.

"Open again," Kakashi said before pushing Yoshi away again.

Yoshi felled on the ground on his back and before he knew it, he was flipped onto his stomach, his hands behind his back with a knee in the middle securing him to the ground, and a kunai pointed at his throat. All Yoshi knew was that the fight was over.

"Still, you are weak in your fighting skills but you are learning I'll give you that. Something I'll expect from a genin," Kakashi said. Yoshi could hear the smile in his voice.

"So…did I…prove you w-wrong," Yoshi managed to say out of breath from fighting and out of breath from the knee still in the middle of his back.

"You proved you are learning so yes, I would have to say you are proving me wrong about you."

With that said Kakashi removed his knee and the kunai and helped Yoshi up off the ground.

"Only in time will you get better, and with a little more practice."

"But no more today, right? I'm not sure if I can handle more training today."

"Your training is done for today, go inside and get clean up."

With a nod Yoshi headed inside for his much needed shower and rest. Kakashi watched him go as he put away his kunais and he put away his own as well. Looking over to a window, he saw Jiraiya looking down at him and he knew Jiraiya had watched the whole thing, because Jiraiya ordered Kakashi earlier to fight with Yoshi. Jiraiya motioned for Kakashi to come in and with a nod, Kakashi walked inside.

………

"It's not enough," Jiraiya said pacing around in his office before Kakashi, who was standing at the time.

"Well, what do the council expect from a teen who is just learning the skills now," Kakashi answered.

"We told them that he'll be improved within two weeks and…"

"And he is improving."

"But not much," Jiraiya almost yelled. "He has only one more week and the only improvement he did was releasing him self from Genjutsu. You practically pushed him around and imagine what would happen if your fight was the real thing."

"But it wasn't."

"I know that but soon the final exams will be coming up and how will he fair then. He's only making baby steps in his progress of study and even then, he hasn't learned his specialty yet."

"He'll make it on time," Kakashi promised.

Jiraiya stopped in his pacing and stood before Kakashi. He put his hands on the younger man's shoulder and gave them a nice squeeze.

"You can't save everyone, Kakashi, you know that?" Jiraiya said with comfort.

Kakashi let out a long sigh before answering.

"As Yoshi's advisor and teacher, it is my duty to see him succeed in his training, nothing more." Kakashi said looking down.

"Good," Jiraiya said letting go of Kakashi's shoulder to go sit in his chair behind his desk. "Now that is over with, I got something for you."

Kakashi looked up from the floor to look at the sitting man in front of him.

"What is?"

"A mission, simple really. All you have to do is escort Mr. Tinashi back to his home land in Water country."

"If it's just a simple escort mission, why not just send a Chunin, unless…" Kakashi said, leaving the sentence for Jiraiya to finish.

"Unless it wasn't for Mr. Tinashi's gambling problem. He has a lot of people after him because he owes a lot of money to a lot of people."

"Therefore he's asking for a Jonin to protect him on his long journey home." Kakashi finished.

"Exactly, and he is going home tomorrow, so he want you to be ready as soon as possible."

"What about Yoshi?" Kakashi asked.

"Don't worry about him. I have him and his class doing that victim thing for Tsunade's students' exam," Jiraiya said rolling his eyes. "It should take the whole day really, and depending on when you get back, you can train him afterwards." Kakashi just nod his head. "So, here is the mission detail, study and learn it," Jiraiya said handing over the folder. "Make sure you're up early at eight A.M., _exactly,_ to meet Mr. Tinashi. Good luck."

With another nod of his head, Kakashi took his mission and left the room. Alone in his office, Jiraiya leaned back in his chair and rubbed at his eyes.

"Kakashi," Jiraiya sighed, showing shire worry for the Jonin on his face.

…….

"Am I doing the right thing here? Pushing this teen with no sort of training background and letting him stay in the school."

Kakashi was walking home until he almost forgot to speak to Obito today. He has to keep his friend updated on what's going on and what kind of situations he got him self in now. And he found him self in a tough one because everyone doesn't want to see this teen, Yoshi, succeed except for him self but he's starting to believe in their words.

"Am I making a mistake, another mistake again? Am I going to end up with the consequences of my action again and watch someone die because of it?"

Kakashi looked down at the many names on the memorial stone but only looking at one name in particular, Obito Uchiha.

"Please, I have to know. I made so many mistake I…" He interrupted him self to look up at the four head stone of Konoha mountain, but looking at the Fourth. "What would you do in my situation, sensei? Do you think I could mold Yoshi enough to surpass his stay at the school before his evaluation, or just give up on him like everyone else? I need your help." He said looking down at the memorial stone again.

For awhile, Kakashi stayed at the stone and asked his questions over again until he felt it was safe for him to go and went home. That was an hour ago. Making it home and after taking a shower, he laid down in bed and tried to get some sleep for tomorrow. For it's going to be a long day.

* * *

AN: So what do you think? I put another part with Kakashi's POV in here for you guys. I hope I did it some justice. Please review and let me know what you think of it, please and thank you. 

See you on the next update.


	14. Just Breathe

AN: I am so sorry for the long update and I'm not sure I can promise it won't happen again but if it do, I'll try to make the chapters long to make up for it. Long like this, if you like it this way. This chapter is very different from my last ones. It have more Kakashi in it and I guess, so action. You guys wanted one so I gave you my best. I hope you like it.

Anyway, 199 reviews, you guys are awesome. I don't think I ever made that much reviews since my Superville story and that was 133 or something close to it.

Again, sorry for the long update, I know you guys want to get on with the story, so here it is.

Enjoy

* * *

Kakashi was in his apartment preparing for his mission. It was seven-thirty in the morning and he was supposed to meet his client at eight o'clock sharp at the western gate of Konoha. He was fully clothed except for his sandals and gloves and his backpack was halfway packed lying next to his bed. Though, this was going to be a short simple mission, Kakashi felt it wouldn't hurt to carry extra essentials just in case. Feeling the need for a break, Kakashi sat down on his bed and pulled out his favorite orange book and started to read where he left off.

Pakkun stretched his small body from his short nap on the couch after following Kakashi into the kitchen after the alarm clock woke the two up at six fifteen this morning.

While Kakashi fixed himself something for breakfast, Pakkun took his perch on the couch to get some extra sleep before the mission.

Finally waking up and not seeing his master in the kitchen, he jumped from the couch and made his way to the bedroom.

There, he found his master sitting in his bed enjoying his precious book. Figured he'll find his master here, reading no less, before a mission, and wasting time as always to arrive late yet again.

"If I remember correctly, the mission detail said for you to be on time to meet and escort your client to Water country. And if my eyes are deceiving me, the time is seven fifty," the pup said looking over at the clock on the night stand next to the bed. "That's only leaving you ten minutes to get ready."

Kakashi's only answer for the pug was a flip of his page.

"Kakashi don't do this again, please, I'm begging you. Could we at least be on time for something for once?" Pakkun whined.

Another page was turned before it was lowered for Kakashi to see his puppy sitting in front of him.

"Hhm, you said something?"

"Kakashi," Pakkun barked.

Kakashi chuckled scooting to the edge of his bed and petting Pakkun's head after closing his book.

"Don't worry Pakkun, I heard you the first time," Kakashi stood to put on his gloves from his dresser.

"Then why do you persist on ignoring me?"

"To hear you bark and whine of course," Kakashi smiled with his eye.

With a growl, Pakkun headed out the room with the sound of Kakashi laughing behind him.

"Hurry up," he barked before taking his position back on the couch.

He's making sure to pay extra attention to the time and the movement in the other room for Kakashi, so the Jonin wouldn't stop to read his book again. _He has five minutes_, he thought to him self, not wanting his master to stray again from his task and be late for his meeting. He already knew the Jonin would find some way to be late anyway.

…….

At eight ten, Kakashi and Pakkun were walking up to the western gate. Like predicted, Kakashi managed to make them late again, but surprisingly, not by that much. He had to give the Copy Ninja some credit for only making them ten minutes late.

The two stood at the gate's entrance looking around for Mr. Tinashi.

From the picture he received with the mission detail, Mr. Tinashi was an older guy in his late fifties with a long jagged scar cross his face. He would be easy to point out since it was still early and hardly anyone was around at the gate, at this time of the day… except, of course, for the two chunins stationed there, but there was no sign of the old guy anywhere.

"I hope he didn't go ahead without us," Pakkun stated out loud.

"No I doubt it," Kakashi said walking over to the booth where the two chunins sat.

Pakkun over heard the conversation his master and the two chunins discussed and found out that Mr. Tinashi came to the gates thirty minutes early only to say he forgot something and turned back into town.

To where, they did not know but he hadn't showed up since then.

With a sign Kakashi turned to face the town and then to his small dog beside him.

"We'll split the town in half. You take the right half and I'll take the left. Check for any gambling house and salon you find there and if you find him just call," Kakashi explained. "I guess you can't blame me for being late this time," he put in before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Pakkun growled before scurrying off to look around.

…….

Yoshi and the rest of the students from his seduction class were in the cafeteria waiting on instruction for their trip to the hospital. Mostly everyone was excited over the event. A day off from the torture of a class with Naruko was heaven to them, not to mention to spend a day with real women for a change. Others, like Yoshi, were terrified, but Yoshi has his own reason to be scared. But from what he heard around the room, most of the guys were scared of what the girls from Tsunade's school were going to do to them when they get there, exaggerating along the lines of saying that they will come out of the hospital inside out, organs in different positions, extra body parts, or worst… dead. Yoshi felt the need to set the boys straight about their false hopes in the training of his school and his friend's intelligence but he had others things on his mind.

For one, how was he to pull off being Yoshi and Sakura at the same time?

With the help from Sasuke and Naruto and some quick phone calls, they were able to come up with a plan.

What else was going through his head was will their plan work?

He could think of millions of ways this could turn out disastrous and his stomach turns with the thoughts. He kept saying to himself that this would be fine and everything would be okay but his body was saying things differently. He fidgeted in his seat, his index fingers tapped nervously, something he picked up from Hinata, and his knees were knocking against each other from his quivering.

"Yoshi stop your shaking, everything will be alright. We went over the plan twice this morning remember. Nothing will go wrong," Naruto encouraged.

With a weak smile towards Naruto, Yoshi put his hands in his pocket to keep from tapping and sat up straighter in his chair, but that didn't stop him from keeping his legs still and his knees from knocking. _I can do this, everything will be fine_ Yoshi voiced in his head just when the four teachers walked into the room.

"Alright everyone, listen up, here is what's going to happen," Genma started. "Once we leave here and reach the hospital, we'll wait in the lobby until one of the teachers from the girls' school escorts us to a room to be blooded up for the exam and give us scripts on what happened to us. From there, they'll take us out of the room and lead us to the medic-nin to be examined and bandaged up. After that, please follow one of their teachers' instructions on where to go once you're done."

"I'd hope you guys are wearing something old because you guys will be looking a mess by the time this exam is over," Asuma put in.

"Including yours truly," Genma said pointing at him self and the other teachers.

"You guys are guinea pigs too," Kiba smiled.

"Yeah, unfortunately so." Asuma answered. "I mean who else is going to show you guys that there's no harm in being experiments for medic-nin in training."

The room filled with groans and laughter. Yoshi had to laugh at the poor excuse of encouragement by the teachers, even though some of the students still look worried about the whole thing.

While some of the students asked some questions, Yoshi was looking around the room for Kakashi. _Again, Kakashi didn't show up_ Yoshi thought.

_**Why?! You worried about him, Inner Yoshi smiled.**_

_No, I'm just…well; he should be here since we're his students_ Yoshi frowned.

_**Riiight, Inner Yoshi smiled.**_

With the roll of his eyes, Yoshi tuned back to the conversation in front of him.

"So all we asked is that you guys be on your best behavior while we're there…," Iruka said looking at every student in the room. "…Including you, Naruto."

"What are we, five? Iruka sensei, I think we know how to handle ourselves in public," Naruto addressed.

"Just be on your very best behavior Naruto," Iruka put very calmly.

"And perform well my bundle of youth," Guy said giving the students his best infamous pose.

Everyone shun away from the green spandex wearing Jonin except for Lee who stood up to perform the Guy pose him self.

"Alright, now that we are pumped up, let's get going," Genma said getting back everyone's attention.

Yoshi stood with the rest of the class to leave out the cafeteria. The four teachers split them up into two group of two to take the point and rear of the thirty something students walking to head for the hospital.

"We got your back, Yoshi," Naruto whispered, patting Yoshi on the back when he saw Yoshi started to tap his index fingers again.

"Yeah, I know," Yoshi nodded.

_Let's hope this goes as we planned_ he thought once they reached the outside of the school.

…………

"I told you I didn't want to go back," Mr. Tinashi argued. "I want to stay here in Konoha where there's good sake and nice women and delicious foods. I don't want to go."

"Then why pay for an escort to take you back to your village if you didn't want to go home," Kakashi dully asked as he walked behind the stumbling old man with his book in hand.

"Well, I changed my mind," the old man stopped to cross his arms over his chest.

Kakashi stopped some few feet after the man and lowered his book.

"You have to go back Mr. Tinashi. You can't hide out in Konoha for long."

"I know," Tinashi pouted. "I just don't want to leave your beautiful town."

"No offense Mr. Tinashi, stay any longer in Konoha then that would make another debt you would have to own to angrier gamblers. Why risk it."

"I know," Tinashi whined. "I know."

Again the stumbling old man started to walk with Kakashi and Pakkun followed. Kakashi lifted his book back up to continue to read while also paying attention to his surroundings. He could sense they were beginning followed the moment they set foot out of Konoha's gate three hours ago after retrieving Mr. Tinashi.

It didn't take long for them to find the old man sitting in a tavern, half drunk, and instigating a game of poker. Thanks to Kakashi, he stopped him before anyone took the man on his offer of a game. Tinashi was resenting, being taken away from his drunken sanctuary, but settled down when they stepped out of the town's boundary and into the green forestry, walking along the path towards Water country.

"Kakashi, I sense six men following us, do we want to take care of them while the man is intoxicated?" Pakkun whispered.

"No, let's let them make the first move," Kakashi whispered back. "Besides, it's best for Mr. Tinashi to be sobered up before we do anything. Just keep me informed if more shows up. If so then a new plan will have to be made."

"Right," Pakkun nodded.

Acting like nothing was amiss; they continued to follow Mr. Tinashi on the path.

……….

The group of young shinobis finally made it to Konoha's hospital and waited in the lobby as instructed. With other volunteers, the room was slowly starting to get pack as they waited to be moved. Yoshi, Sasuke, and Naruto managed to find an empty space in a corner to go over their plan again.

"Where is she? She is supposed to be here by now," Sasuke questioned.

"I don't know she said she'll be looking out for us but…come on Ino," Yoshi panicked, looking around the room.

"Just give her time, it's probably taking her awhile to look for us through this crowd," Naruto added.

"Maybe if you didn't suggest this corner then she could see us a little better," Sasuke argued.

"Hey, I was just making sure no one over hear us discussing our plans okay."

"Guys, not now," Yoshi said.

The two teens stopped their arguing and looked around the room as well. There was not much to see due to the crowdedness but they managed enough. The shinobis stayed in a group to themselves so did the town people, occasionally a student would go talk to a friend in the other group but that was about it.

Soon the two groups of people quieted down when a woman in a medic-nin white clothing walked in with a clipboard in her hands. She was young and put on a welcoming smile as she addressed the crowd.

"Good morning everyone and thank you once again for volunteering yourselves for our students. It's nice to know you guys took the time off from your busy schedule to do this… and that is very thoughtful of you. Anyway, to get started and to move this along, we would like for the towns people to come up first, then our shinobis afterwards."

Some of the students were going to protest but they were quickly silence by Iruka. He mouthed the word "good behaviors" before turning back to the front.

"Again, the guy acts like we're five," Naruto complained.

"Come on Ino, now would be the time to show your self," Yoshi mumbled.

"I think I see her," Sasuke announced, getting his two friends attention.

Naruto and Yoshi looked over to where Sasuke was looking at and there they saw Ino standing, peeking over behind a wall waving them over. Yoshi smiled and waved back to Ino before turning to get Iruka's attention.

"Ah, Iruka sensei, I'm…just going to …go to the restroom," Yoshi said hurrying off to the restroom.

"Yeah me too," Naruto said following behind Yoshi.

The two made it behind the wall with Ino, and Yoshi and Ino hugged each other.

"Oh Sakura, I thought you was a goner the last time we seen each other but when you called… oh I'm so happy to see you."

"Me too, Ino"

"Guys, you can reunite later but we have to hurry, remember the plan," Naruto said looking from behind the wall to make sure no one was coming or looking.

"Yeah, Ino did you bring my stuff," Yoshi asked.

"Yes, its inside," Ino pointed to the women restroom. "Don't worry no one inside, I made sure," she said when she saw Yoshi was about to ask.

Yoshi and Ino hurried inside while Naruto stayed outside the restroom door to keep a look out.

………

"I'm so nervous," Sakura said behind one of the bathroom stalls.

The time the two made it inside the room, Yoshi undid the transformation into Sakura and Ino handed over the clothes she brought for Sakura. Sakura was so happy to get to wear women's clothes after another week gone by being and dressing as a guy, she rushed into a stall to get dress.

"Don't be, you got this in the bag," Ino said looking at her self in the mirror. She was applying make-up and straightening up her hair.

"That's easy for you to say, you had two extra weeks to study for this exam when I had none," Sakura pronounced.

"That maybe true but you had thirteen years of medic training prior to your whole two weeks at boot camp with the boys, so don't go making excuses forehead brow."

"I'm not, honest," Sakura laughed walking out of the stall. "How do I look?"

She was wearing her no sleeves red zipper up shirt and black short spandex. Over the spandex was her medic skirt and she wore her high heels, knee high blacks boots. To finish her look up, she wore the issued white jacket of a medic-nin and her head band.

"You look like a woman," Ino answered.

"Thank you Ino, so do you."

"As always"

Sakura looked at her self in the mirror and let out a long sigh. _So far so good, _she thought to her self. _Just have to put phase two in motion and then every thing would be set._

"You know you have one stiff competition ahead of you," Ino said out of the blue.

"What," Sakura snapped.

"Yeah, you know the apprentice position. So far seven of our classmates have been recommended for the position. There's… you, TenTen, Temari, Lishi and her friend Hima," Ino rolled her eyes. "Saiya and some new girl, I can't remember her name. Anyway, I'm rooting for you and TenTen."

"What about Temari, she's our friend too?"

"Tsk, Temari's no contest. If I was put up for the position I'm sure I'll beat her."

"Says the other blonde," Sakura whispered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing"

A knock at the door and then Naruto's voice caught the two women attention.

"Hey, guy you might want to hurry up in there, we're about to leave."

Sakura and Ino gathered their things and rushed out of the restroom. Naruto backed away from the door so he wouldn't get hit and stared at the new look of his friend.

"Whoa, Yoshi, I mean Sakura, you look…look different."

"Uhm, thanks Naruto, I guess," she laughed.

"Pss, you guys hurry up," Sasuke softly yelled at them just as the line he was in started to move.

"Right, go for it Naruto."

With a nod, Naruto put up the appropriate hand signs to bring up a shadow clone. Then with another hand sign he hinged it to turn into an exact copy of Yoshi.

"You think this will work," Sakura asked worriedly.

"Hey, I thought of it didn't I," the cloned Yoshi said with a smile.

"Don't worry Sakura, everything will be fine. You can count on us" Naruto answered pulling "Yoshi" to his side. "Come on Yoshi, let's go."

Naruto and Yoshi ran away to go catch up with the line slowly disappearing behind double doors.

"Come on Sakura we need to go too or we'll be late," Ino said grabbing onto Sakura's arm and pulling her to go up a flight of stairs to where the exams would be taking place. Sakura's only hope was for this day to play out the way she hoped.

………..

Kakashi stood, with his hands in his pockets, some feet away from Mr. Tinashi while he got some water from a running stream. This was their third stop to rest for the day and the first they strayed away from the path to their designation. Kakashi would have continued to read his book but with so many interruption and Mr. Tinashi non-stop talking about the many ways of knowing when someone's bluffing, he had to put his book away. It can't be helped, he kept telling him self that every time the men who were following them move in closer when they stopped. He wanted to at least make it to Water country borders before the men made their move but it seemed like that wouldn't get to happen.

Pakkun, reappearing after Kakashi sent him off to scout, jumped next to Kakashi's feet and whispered his observation.

"I don't see anyone around but my senses says that they're right on top of us."

"How many does this make it," Kakashi asked.

"Added to the three more from last time, twelve."

Pakkun looked up to his master to see the expressionless eye looking at Tinashi pouring water into his empty container. He could tell Kakashi was working up a plan in his head, working out the possible mode of what would or could happen. With the surrounding men being this close to them, it could only mean that they wanted them stopped and to fight here. He's been around Kakashi to know a few things about enemy's attack methods.

"What you want to do," Pakkun asked.

"We can't keep avoiding them."

Was all Kakashi said before Pakkun felt the surge of Kakashi's chakra level spread out, ready to attack at any sense of danger. Mr. Tinashi was heading back towards them before a shuriken was thrown at his feet, stopping and frightening the old man to death. He ran the rest of the way to Kakashi and stood behind him to hide.

"All we want is Tayo," a voice said among the trees around them.

A great choking pressure built its way around them and Pakkun watched his master lifted up his arm to pull up his slanted headband over his left eye to reveal his most powerful weapon, the sharingan. It spun into activation and Kakashi scanned their surrounding.

"You might as well come out, we know you're there," Kakashi said looking directly at a tree in front of them.

Within seconds three ninjas appeared standing side by side in front of them. They were dressed in brown shirt and pants with a mesh long sleeves shirt underneath. Their head bands had no distinguishing mark on them to tell where they were from and Kakashi frowned at this knowledge.

"I'm surprised with you Tayo. You finally find help to take you home and you find it in one Jonin." The one in the middle stated.

"I just want to go home," Tinashi bellowed behind Kakashi.

"Not until you pay back the money you stole from me and my men."

"I don't have it."

"Well, see that's a problem. No money, no going home…and since you don't intend to pay up then your life would be a big credit for what you own us."

"And you think I'm going to allow that to happen," Kakashi said pulling out a kunai.

"Just give us the old man and we'll let you live."

Kakashi could tell these guys were naïve to think that they could take him on, but from the reading of their chakra level, they were Jonins. Naïve or not, it would be a long fight fighting twelve guys by him self and trying to protect Tinashi at the same time.

Seeing that Kakashi wasn't offering Tinashi over, the three ninjas laughed.

"Fine, then you can die along with him."

Like how they appeared they disappeared again. With his sharingan, Kakashi could see the twelve ninjas around them. They were moving in closer towards them and with his free hand, Kakashi pushed Tinashi back within arm length distance. They were trapped and the only way out was through the ninjas. A yell to his right caught his attention to see one of the ninjas running towards him with a sword in hand. Kakashi prepared him self for the fight ahead.

………..

Sakura found her self in a big white room with many cubicles surrounding the place. The small cubicles were separated with curtains to form their stations. All of them were equipped with everything they would need to work with and extra essentials sat on a huge table in the middle of the room. Sakura left her friends to observe the room some more while watching students and teachers lingered around the room until the time for the exam started.

"Nice to see that you made it, Sakura," Kurenai voiced said behind her.

Sakura turned around to face her teacher.

"Kurenai sensei, it's nice to see you too." Sakura answered.

"I thought you wouldn't have made it due to the matter of your family having problems right now. Are you okay?"

_Family problem, I don't have…oh yeah, it's lie_, she thought remembering the lie Ino told her.

"Yeah, I'm fine but we're still having some issues but every things okay."

"Well take the time you'll need. You were a little ahead of your class then most in your level of training, that's why I elected you for the apprentice position with Tsunade. You're a smart woman, Sakura. You deserve this opportunity more then anyone at the school."

"Thank you sensei but I don't know about that position. I mean, do you think I'm ready for it."

"Well, we'll see won't we?" Kurenai said with a smile.

Sakura smiled back but started to get back that nervous feeling. _We'll see, alright_ she thought just before a shout was heard over the crowd to get their attentions.

"Alright ladies can I have you attention please," Shizune yelled.

Everyone gathered in the center of the room to pay attention to the young assistant standing on a foot stool. Sakura, leaving Kurenai behind, found her friends during the gathering and stood by them to listen up on what Shizune had to say.

"Okay everyone, our volunteers are about ready to come in but before they do, I would like to go over how the exam is going to go. Let's first go over the scenario of this exam. Our town has just been attacked by enemy ninjas leaving a lot of our people badly injured. You are medic-nin on duty and must aid our people back to health the best you can. Now being that most of our techniques use chakra to help heal people, we would like for you guys to tell the examiner assigned to you what you're going to do and act like you performing it. This includes telling your examiner the amount of chakra being used."

Some of the girls groaned their protest about the chakra part, even Sakura made a face about it.

"I know, I know but its part of what you learned in class so there shouldn't be any complaints. Anyway, your examiner will explain your patients' condition(s) and with every patient you get you will be timed."

Another set of groans filled the room.

"Okay, now that that's covered, we asked that you all pick a station to work in and ready yourselves for your examiners and patients. Oh and before I forget, those selected for the apprentice position will meet with Tsunade after the exam where you'll know if you're her next apprentice. Thank you, good luck everyone and the exam will begin in five minutes."

"Come on Sakura let's hurry up to find a station together so we could all be close to each other," Ino offered.

Not giving Sakura time to answer, Ino dragged Sakura over to five empty cubicles where TenTen, Temari, and Hinata already took position at three of the empty ones. In the row, they were positioned TenTen, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Temari. Their examiners soon followed afterwards and stood at the opening of small cubicles. Tension was running high as they all waited for the patients to show. Sakura quickly went over everything she learned in school she could remember while slowly breathing in and out to calm her self. The door opened and the first set of patients made their way inside. They were all covered in red paint on different parts of their body and some had some kind of scaly brown tissue on them.

With all the commotion Sakura could barely hear Temari yelling out good luck to everyone and she had to smile. Saying her own good luck to her friends after theirs, almost not hearing Hinata if she wasn't close to her, she waited for her first patient to show up.

When he did, he handed the examiner his card and laid down on the small gurney in the middle. He had brown tissue going from his head down his left side all the way down to his feet. There was a blood stain on his shirt and a scrap on his right knee.

"Miss Haruno, your patient was severely burn on his left side and suffered a stabbed wound in his abdominal region. Please assist him," Sakura's examiner announced.

With the nod of her head, Sakura gave the examiner the signal that she was ready. Sakura positioned her hands over her patient and again nodded her head.

_**You can do this Sakura, Inner Sakura voiced.**_

_I can do this_, she repeated to her self.

"Okay your time start, now."

With the click of the examiner's stop watch, Sakura started her exam.

……..

"HELP, HELP ME," screamed Mr. Tinashi somewhere in the trees.

He was swiftly taken away from Kakashi by two of the mystery ninjas with incredible speed while Kakashi defend him self from three attacks from three different sides. Pakkun ran off to chase after the two ninjas who took Tinashi, leaving Kakashi to take care of the nine who were left. He managed to kill the one with the sword who attacked him first with a quick stab in the chest and stomach before the others jumped in.

With one kunai in each hand, Kakashi was able to block the three shinobis' swords far enough away from his body as much as possible. Sensing a present behind him, Kakashi kicked out with his left leg to the guy standing in the middle in front of him in the stomach, causing him to double over and taking his sword away to hold his stomach, leaving the two left in front of him sword blocked by one of Kakashi's kunais. With the same leg, he kicked behind him to forcefully kick one of the ninja coming behind him in the stomach throwing the ninja in the running stream.

Once Kakashi put his foot down on the ground to have both feet on the dirt, he spun around, taking the two swordsmen with him until their swords embedded in a near tree and with his kunais stabbed them in their chests, killing them instantly. Finally with his hands free, Kakashi made three shadow clones and had them fight off the seven ninjas while he go after the two who took Mr. Tinashi away.

Not having Pakkun with him to guide him the way Mr. Tinashi was taken, Kakashi used what he remembered before his attack and that was following the direction Tinashi was taken. He listened out for any of Tinashi's screaming but he heard none. He could only hope he wasn't too late.

As answers to his prayers, a screamed flooded out in the woods and Kakashi used it to drive him where he needed to go. As he moved closer to the screaming, he slowed down and concealed him self behind trees to stay in hiding. Behind masses of boulders, two of the ninjas were beating up Tinashi. He was knocked face down on the ground and then picked back up again to be yelled at by the bigger one of the ninjas.

"Where's our money old man," the bigger ninja demanded.

"Please, l-let me go. I don't h-have the money, please," Tinashi pleaded.

"Wrong answer."

With his fist raised to add some more punches to the old man, he was stopped by Pakkun jumping up and biting his wrist before his fist made contact.

"Ahhh, damn it Saku get this mutt off of me," the ninja screamed trying to pry Pakkun's mouth off his wrist.

Realizing Saku wasn't coming to his aid, he looked behind him to see his friend lying dead on the ground with Kakashi standing over him.

"What the…."

He was cut short with Kakashi knocking him out quickly and tying him up.

"Mr. Tinashi, are you okay," Kakashi asked rushing over to the prone laying man.

Pakkun joined him as they made their way to Tinashi. Kakashi checked for a pulse and there was one. Both Kakashi and Pakkun let out a sigh of relief at not losing their charge.

All of a sudden, Kakashi was thrown backwards, sending him straight to a tree. His left shoulder hit the tree causing him to spin hitting the ground. He tried to get up from his collision but something pressing down on his chest weighing him down into the ground.

"You let your guard down," one of the mystery ninja said, appearing over Kakashi with his sword held high.

"Kakashi," Pakkun yelled just when the ninja's sword plummeted down in Kakashi's chest.

The ninja laughed at his success at killing Kakashi and turned to face the pug and old man.

"You're next," he pointed.

"Think again," Kakashi said behind the ninja.

Quickly turning around, the ninja was faced with a kunai at his throat and a live Kakashi standing in front of him. He looked down to see his sword sticking out of a log and frowned at Kakashi for it.

"You're dead," the ninja declare to Kakashi.

Kakashi just raised an eyebrow at the man before knocking him out. With Mr. Tinashi helped, Kakashi tied the two men together with their dead comrade.

"Kakashi, I sense three more are coming," Pakkun sniffed.

"Let's get out of here," Tinashi ordered.

"They'll follow us again," Pakkun put in.

Kakashi looked down at Pakkun and then the three ninjas on the ground. Pakkun recognized the expressionless look again. He was thinking of another plan.

"Kakashi…what are you going to do" Pakkun asked.

……….

"Done," Sakura said out loud to her examiner.

She watched the examiner stop the clock and wrote down the time on her clipboard along with stacking the patient's card under the rest. So far Sakura went through fifteen injured shinobis and townspeople in three and a half hours. One more and then it would be all over.

The patient she was done with walked out of her workspace and she strained up a little to welcome her next patient. Sakura was kind of amazed for her self at how well she thinks she did. Obviously, working on fifteen people in three hours was impossible but for the time limited exam, she did well. If this was the real thing, she would be running on empty. Her hands were already starting to camp up due to taking so much blood pressure, pulse, and temperatures. They were allowed to use their chakra to check that then using it to heal and make incisions, but pretending was good too.

Sakura was almost done straightening up her area when she heard the foot fall of her next patient. With a smile she was ready to welcome him in until she found out who her next patient was and the smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Genma," Sakura said out loud.

"That's me," Genma said handing his card to the examiner.

He walked up to Sakura until there was only an inch of space between them and smiled seductively.

"How do you want me?"

"Please, sir lay down in the bed so we can get started,' the examiner answered.

With another smile, Genma backed away and laid down on the gurney making him self comfortable.

"Sakura, your patient was found under some heavy bean after the attack. He is spitting blood and has a broken leg, please assist your patient."

"Tell me when you are ready," the examiner offered Sakura.

Sakura took the time to observe the mess that was on Genma by looking him over. Blood was coming out of his mouth, well made to look that way, blood on his shirt and leg turned to look like it was broken.

_He seems like an easy one_ she thought to her self.

_**Good the faster we could get this over with, Inner Sakura said.**_

_I agree with you on that._

"Like what you see," Genma said breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Huh, what, no," Sakura rolled her eyes. "Why did you have to pick me anyway? There are plenty of girls here for you to choose from," she whispered.

She nodded to the examiner to tell her she was through with her observation.

"It is maybe because I wanted to be in your capable hands."

Sakura scoffed at that comment and waited until the examiner told her to start.

"Alright, you may start…now."

"I am starting by scanning his body," Sakura said closing her eyes and concentrating on her task. "I'm checking for any abnormities." She hover her hands over Genma's body an inch away and moved her hands up and down his body.

She could hear Genma snickering but chose to ignore him.

"The patient has two broken ribs, one puncture in his right lungs which is slowly filling up with blood. That would explain the spitting up of blood. He has an open wound in his chest and his right fibula is broken. The major part is his punctured lung so I will start there."

After cutting open Genma's shirt, Sakura place her hands over Genma's right chest and concentrated.

"I am exerting mild chakra at a time to regenerate the broken bones of the two ribs and restoring the damaged tissue of the lungs."

Sakura let her self picture her chakra actually fixing the lung and two ribs and smiled.

"Now I will perform the extraction technique to remove the extra blood fluid in his lungs."

Grabbing a bowl and pouring water in it, she gathered her chakra to form a ball with the water and held it over Genma's body. Pretending as if she was actually doing it, she put the blood filled water in another container and repeated it over again until she was done.

"Now that the lungs are done, I will start with the wound and broken fibula."

The pretending to heal the open wound and leg went by quickly and Sakura bandaged Genma up after checking his vital signs and giving him something for the pain. After issuing for the right type of blood for him, there was nothing left to do but to say:

"I'm done," Sakura smiled

"You are done with your exam Miss Haruno, well done."

With that said, the examiner marked down Sakura time and left.

Sakura was yet again straining up her workspace when she heard a laugher behind her. Looking back she saw Genma still laying on the gurney with his hands behind his head.

"You just wanted to see me shirtless."

"The exam is over with, you can go now," Sakura whispered to him after she rolled her eyes, turning back to tidy up.

"Admit it, you like me."

"What," Sakura turned fast back to face him.

"Admit it"

"No I will not _admit it_ because there is nothing to admit; now could you please go, other people are still taking their exam."

"I bet you wouldn't be rushing Kakashi out if he was here," Genma said finally getting up off the gurney.

"Kakashi…" Sakura voiced.

"Ah, so you do have a sweet tooth for the mask Jonin."

Sakura didn't hear Genma. Her thoughts were on Kakashi now. She forgot all about him during the exam and now she's back to wondering where was he.

"Genma," Sakura said, stopping him from leaving.

"Yes"

"I've noticed when you guys were out waiting in the lobby that I didn't see him with you."

"Yes, so why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know because I saw Yoshi and his friends here and since Kakashi is Yoshi's teacher and evaluator well, I didn't see him waiting out there with you guys. Is he here, back at the school or…?"

"You really want to know that badly," Genma smiled.

"What, of course not. No, I just thought that he would be here."

Genma let out a soft laugh before looking Sakura up and down with his menace smile. Sakura rolled her eyes again while putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine, don't tell me."

"He's on a mission."

"Really," she said, her demeanor quickly changing.

"Yeah a solo mission but it shouldn't take long. Those things are usually easy."

"Huh," she nods.

"Anything else I should tell you, like how much handsome I am than Kakashi."

"No, you can go," Sakura said going back to the ignoring mood she was in earlier.

"Fine, suit yourself."

Happy that the Jonin left, Sakura went back to tidying up. While she was cleaning up, she heard voices coming from the next cubicle next to hers where Hinata was. Slowly she walked over to it and listened to hear Hinata and Kiba's voice. Very carefully, she pulled back a section of the curtains to see Kiba sitting on the gurney and Hinata standing, doing her nervous finger tapping.

"I t-think you did good, besides pretending it all," Kiba laughed while scratching the back of his head.

"T-thanks y-you"

_So Hinata is Kiba's crush_, Sakura thought.

It was silence between them for a while before Kiba broke it.

"Uhm listen, a couple of my friends are planning to go to the Flaming Leaf this Saturday, if you want to, you could bring s-some of your friends and we could, I don't know, we could hang out or something." He was blushing through the whole thing.

_Moving a little too fast there Kiba._

"Oh," Hinata answered with a blush of her own.

"I- I don't know, I- I mean I h-hardly even know you."

"Oh…well it was just a suggestion, y-you don't have to come." He stood up from the gurney. "I should be going, you know, with the other patients."

"Y-yeah"

"Bye"

"B-bye"

Sakura pulled back the curtains and stepped out of her cubicle to watch Kiba walk off with his head down. _Poor guy_ she thought.

"Alright everyone," Shizune yelled standing back on the foot stool. "The exam is finally over and you will know your grades for it on Monday. You guys did a wonderful job and if you see some of your patients tell them thank you for volunteering. Now, with no further ado, I would like my seven elected apprentices to follow me please."

Shizune stepped off of the stool and walked to the entrance way of the room to wait on the seven.

"G-good luck Sakura," Hinata said standing by her. "T-TenTen, T-Temari, good luck," she added as they stood together to wait on Sakura.

"I'm rooting for all you," Ino put in. "Some more then others but, yeah. Just beat Lishi and Hima's asses, okay"

"Okay," Sakura, Temari, and TenTen said at the same time.

With one last encouragement from Ino and Hinata, the three friends made their way with the other four at the entrance and left with Shizune to meet with Tsunade.

……….

Kakashi stood in the middle of a war zone. Everything around him was in ruin and bodies of the ninjas were everywhere. After all the battling he did, only four lives were lost today and the rest were down for the count. He had to give these ninjas some credit, though, they scored their fair share of hitting their target. With this fight, Kakashi would walk away with minor cuts and bruises, a throbbing left shoulder, and a stab wound to the arm. Minor injuries, nothing he couldn't cure with some ointment and bandages.

Mr. Tinashi creped out of his hiding place in a small man hole and looked at the disaster around him. Pakkun stood by his master side the whole time, only helping when he was needed and moved when he was in the way.

"You did it," Mr. Tinashi cheered. "You did it, ehehe."

Kakashi pulled down his head band over his scarred eye and turned to face his client.

"Let's get you home, Mr. Tinashi," Kakashi said making his way to the abandon path they strayed away from.

"Yes, let's, ehehe," he laughed again.

Without looking back at the much wounded ninjas, Kakashi, Pakkun, and Mr. Tinashi followed the path to Water country. Hoping there won't be any more interruption.

………….

The seven young ladies found themselves sitting down waiting on benches for their result of knowing who would be Tsunade's new apprentice. There were seven well picked candidates for the position and if all could have the job then everyone would be happy, but unfortunately only one could have the spot. Tsunade wasn't a very patient woman and could only have time for one apprentice at a time.

Sakura, with her friends sat on a bench of their own while the other four on another. They held hands together out of excitement and fear and for strengthen only to grow tighter with ever minute gone by.

Finally, after fifteen minutes of waiting, Shizune stepped out of Tsunade's office to call the first girl in.

"Sorry for the wait guys but Tsunade had to carefully choose out the school's best medic-nins and well, I have to say it was a tough decision, but we made our decision already. But we would like to have each of you to come in and have a one-on-one with us before we make our final decision. So first up is Saiya Mahoi."

Saiya stood up and walked in with Shizune. The six ladies waiting outside the door sat still and held their breathe as they tried to listen to the conversation inside, but all they could hear were muffled sounds. It went on for ten minutes and the door finally opened.

Saiya walked out and the six young women waited to hear her news.

"I-I didn't get it," she said sadly.

Breathes were finally let out and they all started breathing again. With apologies to her they turned their attention back to the door to see who would be called next.

"Would Miss Hima Kai, please come in," Shizune ordered.

Again breathe were stopped once the door closed and again they had to wait. The process went on like this until there were two left to go, Lishi Mi and Sakura Haruno. Sadly Temari didn't make it but she stayed to see who was going to win it, so was Hima, staying for Lishi and to see who won. Now, TenTen was in the office with Tsunade and Shizune talking about who knows what. The ones that went before couldn't say anything to anyone about what was discussed in the room, a code of confidentiality.

"I don't know how you made it in Haruno; you skipped out on a lot of the classes. There's no way they are going to pick you, you might as well resign now."

"Ignore her Sakura; she's only talking crap because she knows deep down, that you are going to win this." Temari answered.

Lishi only replied with a scoff and rolled her eyes before the door opened up again. TenTen walked out and with a shook of her head announced she didn't make it in. She sat down with her friends and they pat her on the back for their condolences. Again Shizune was back with her clipboard and with a quick glance at it; she called out for the next person.

"Miss Lishi Mi, could you come up please."

"The final two, a guess we both know who won this," Lishi said.

"Yeah, you would say that. Whatever makes you get up in the morning," Temari smiled.

With a flip of her hair, Lishi stepped inside the room.

"Guys, what if she wins," Sakura asked.

"No, don't think that Sakura. They would have to be out of their mind to not pick you," TenTen comforted.

"Yeah, you got to stay positive here and think that there's a sixty-forty chance you'll win this hands down, no contest." Temari put in.

"Yeah, you're right, you're both right. I could win this. I have to stay positive."

"You see."

_Yeah I could win this_ she thought to her self. _I could beat Lishi and become an apprentice for the famous medic-nin known throughout fire country. I got this._

_**Yeah you do but that could also mean that there's a slight chance you won't win this, Inner Sakura voiced. I mean think about it, just because you made the cut and it's down to Lishi and you doesn't mean you automatic won it.**_

_Thanks for the confidence boost._

_**I'm just making my point.**_

Sakura let out a long sigh and waited the ten minutes to find out the verdict. It was the longest ten minutes she ever stayed for and when the door finally opened, the three friends eyes were widen with anticipation.

Lishi walked out and took one look at the three friends before walking off down the hall.

"Come on Hima," she screamed.

Hima got up from the bench and quickly followed her friend.

Sakura was speechless, she didn't know what to do or think. From the looks of her two friends they were the same way._ Could this mean…_

"Sakura Haruno, you're next," Shizune said breaking Sakura's thought.

Slowly she stood up, still holding her friends hands as she made her way to the door. When she finally let go of their hands, she looked back to see them crossing their fingers together. She sported one her self as she continued inside the room.

It was smaller then she expected and much darker than what she expected. The blinds were half way down to cast the room in a semi dark setting and dim lighting from the floor lamp in the corner of the room. Papers and books were clustered everywhere, along with small sake bottles on the floor. A desk sat in the middle, with the medic-nin and headmistress her self sitting behind it. Her hands were on her fore head, pushing back the bangs that wanted to fall into her face as she look down to look over some papers in a folder. Shizune closed the door behind them and stood by Tsunade side and waited.

There was a pregnant pause between them as Sakura stood there waiting to start. She focused on a bottle near her to keep from looking at Tsunade looking at her folder. Suddenly, a light noise filled the room and Sakura looked around the room to find it. It sounded like someone was snoring and Sakura frowned at this. Continuing her search, she pin pointed to the source of the maker, Lady Tsunade. Bending from the knees just a little bit, Sakura looked very closely at the blonde and could see her eyes were closed. _She's asleep_ she thought and covered her mouth from the snicker that was slowly coming forth.

Shizune, hearing the noise too and following Sakura's eyes, looked down at her boss and indeed saw that the Nin was sleeping.

"Lady Tsunade, please, you have to wake up, we are not done," Shizune yelled and shook Tsunade on the shoulder.

With a start, Tsunade sat up fully in her chair and pushed her long bangs out of her face. After her eyes started to focus, she glared at Shizune and then turned her amber eyes to the pink headed girl in front of her.

"Oh, another one, right," she said looking down at the folder and then back at Sakura again.

"Okay, Sakura tell me about yourself,' Tsunade asked.

Sakura was taken back by this question.

"Excuse me?"

"Tell me about yourself, go on."

Surprise yet still confused, she went on to answer the question.

"Okay, well I'm eighteen years old and a student here. I live…."

"Yeah, Yeah, that's good, tell me about the good stuff, like your hobbies and what you like to do for fun."

"Oh," Sakura yet again taken back by the questions being asked of her. "Well, I like hanging out with my friends at the Flaming Leaf and hanging out at each others apartments. Uhm, sometimes we go out to watch movies and talk about anything afterwards, but, I don't see what this have to do with the apprentice position.

"Right, right, the technical stuff," Tsunade said biting the end of her pen. "I see you're an impatient one. Ah, let's see… you walk into a bar and a guy fall over in a cold sweat, what's your observation?"

"From my guess, the guy was drinking until he passed out or he was too fat and the chair broke from under him but speaking from a medic point of view, the guy was probably in his beginning stage of a stroke. He would soon complain of pain in his arm traveling to his chest, feeling a tight pressure."

"Hum," was all Tsunade said as she wrote something down. "A comedian and a good observer," she wrote.

"What makes you think this position is good for you?"

"Well, personally I feel with this position will benefit me in becoming stronger and wiser."

"Oh really, how is that?"

"Think about it. In this position, I'll be working with one of the greatest medic-nin known to the world in saving thousand of lives. I'll will be gaining knowledge and learning new techniques to further my skills as a medic-nin. To me, that is like an honor to have and also, I will be able to save lives. Soldiers' lives who are out there risking their lives for us to survive and protect from harm and to be able to protect them in return would make me feel like a soldier too. I'm keeping these guys alive, protecting them from the world of death and fighting to make sure they make it home in one piece. And in that, that is making me stronger and wiser because I will be there fighting _this_ battle with them, knowing that they are counting on me as I am counting on them." Sakura said lost in her own thoughts of being a shinobi. "I'm sorry, what was the question again."

Shizune was standing with a smile on her face while Tsunade sat with the pen twisting in her mouth.

'Not paying attention, Sakura is something we don't tolerate here."

"Sorry," Sakura said looking down.

"What are the chances you lost your concentration while on duty Sakura? I can't allow that, and from the looks of it, I have no one to fill my apprentice position."

Sakura closed her eyes from making a mistake and losing out on an opportunity like this.

"No one, well, except for you, Sakura. Congratulation, you are my apprentice."

"Really?"

"Yes Sakura," Shizune answered.

"Yes, in your face Lishi," Sakura paused in her celebration when she realized her mistake. "Oh my, did I just say that out loud."

Both Tsunade and Shizune nod their head.

"Oh, I-I…I'm just going to go outside now,' she motion to the door.

Sakura turned around and walked to the door in a calmly fashion until she opened it and ran to her friends to pull them into a hug.

"I won, I won, I'm Tsunade's apprentice," she screamed.

The three friends screamed and jumped up and down in the hallway. Shizune and Tsunade came out and the three women contain themselves enough to show some self-control.

"Again, congratulation Sakura," Shizune said.

"Thanks," the out of breathe Sakura said.

"Tomorrow at eight o' clock sharp you will meet with Tsunade here and begin your training."

"Okay," she squealed.

"Go, go on and celebrate," Tsunade smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Three friends cut out running down the hall, eager to go tell the rest of their friends, and by friends, she meant Naruto and Sasuke too.

……….

Sakura made it to her apartment before the clock struck twelve. Her and her girlfriends celebrated the rest of the night at an expensive restaurant and said to continue their fun tomorrow night at the club. _Mom I wished you were here to see this_ she thought looking at a picture of when she was younger, standing by her mother. _Maybe I'll stop by and see you tomorrow._

Leaving the living room she went to her bed and fell over it. It was a long day and she submitted to her tired body and closed her eyes to sleep.

She remembered the day with ease as she pictured the day unfolding under her eye lids, the plan, the sneaking, the pretending, and wining the position. She remembered, right before she left with her friends, asking Naruto to once again use his clone to disguise as Yoshi again to use him to fool their senseis just as long until they get out of school. Understanding, Naruto agreed and thus, finishing the day hanging out with her friends.

She still couldn't get over the shock of being made apprentice yet. Everything happened so fast that her brain haven't processed it yet, the excitement was overwhelming. Now lying here in her bed, her body finally deflated its rush and let the sleep take over. With a soft moan leaving her parted lips, she fell into a deep sleep.

………..

Kakashi and Pakkun had finally reached Water country with no further interruption and Mr. Tayo Tinashi made it home safety. Their mission was complete, but they had another mission to complete first and that was getting home before Kakashi passed out.

Like always, the sharingan left a strain on his body from the overuse of it. Pakkun could tell, during their way to Water country that the fight with the mystery ninjas pushed Kakashi to his limit. The Copy Ninja strongest asset was his weakness.

Kakashi was just pushing his body to make sure Tinashi made it home first. Now they were heading back to Konoha and Kakashi was having a difficult time. They were walking now. Earlier they took to the trees but Kakashi was starting to get wobbly in his steps to continue jumping to branch to branch. They were three fourth of a mile back to Konoha when Kakashi had to stop by leaning against a tree. Pakkun stooped to look at his master in his weak condition. He could see, just by looking in Kakashi's one eye and body language, which Kakashi wasn't far from falling over, dead as a log, on the ground.

Kakashi hate to show his weakness and he hated it even more how powerless and vulnerable he was to it. He pushed him self up off the tree and stood straight on shaky legs.

"We're almost there Kakashi, do you think you could make it until then," Pakkun asked.

Kakashi frowned and shook his head from the two Pakkun he was seeing before him. With a quick nod to his small dog, they continued to walk.

It wasn't until they reached the outskirts of Konoha's gate did Kakashi's body gave up on him. He was render motionless lying on the ground, head turned to its side. Sleep was soon to overcome him and they hadn't made it to Kakashi's apartment yet. Pakkun would try to drag Kakashi the rest of the way to the gates but Kakashi was like a dead weight to be dragged by him. With no choice, Pakkun ran off towards the gate to call for help from the two on-guard chunins at the gate to help him.

The two chunins followed Pakkun back to Kakashi still lying on the ground, barely awake. Very few people ever seen Kakashi in this condition except for maybe his friends and it was very surprising to the chunins to see the infamous Copy Ninja like this.

"You have to help him to his apartment," Pakkun ordered the two chunins.

"Is he okay? Shouldn't we be taking him to the hospital rather than his apartment," one of the chunins asked.

"No, he's fine, just help him up and let's go," Pakkun barked.

With the two chunins help, they lifted Kakashi off the ground and carried him to the gates.

"One of us needs to stay here and monitor the gate," the same chunin said, looking to his partner.

With a nod, the other chunin helped position Kakashi lean more on his friend and stayed behind at the gate.

Pakkun and the one chunin quickly jogged through the quiet town to Kakashi's apartment. When they reached it, Pakkun unset the traps surrounding the apartment and let the chunin carrying Kakashi in. The chunin lowered Kakashi on the bed on his back very carefully and backed away, staring, while Pakkun took off Kakashi's sandals.

"You tell no one of what you seen here. Kakashi will be okay, he just need some sleep. Make sure you tell your friend the same."

"I will," the chunin nodded.

"You may go."

When the chunin left, Pakkun made sure to reset the traps to Kakashi's apartment. He went back to the bedroom and could see Kakashi was out of it.

"I'll inform Tsunade of your condition first thing tomorrow," he said to the sleeping Kakashi.

With a small leap to the bed, Pakkun walked up ahead of the bed and laid down on one of the pillows next to Kakashi, gently falling asleep afterwards.

They both, did have it tough today, sleep was all they needed.

* * *

AN: So what do you think about it? I hope you liked it. This was really enjoyable to write and I loved it.

Again, I would like to say I would really "_try_" to update sooner. Notice the stress when I said "_try_", but really I will, so you guys won't be waiting long.


	15. In Your Capable Hands Pt 1

AN: Sorry about the late update but school started back and I'm in my program now, surgical tech, so updates going to be slow. I will try and update as soon as I can, hopefully.

**I NEED YOUR HELP:** I have two story ideas in mind for my next Sakura/Kakashi pairing after _Sakura Gets Macho_, but I need your help on choosing which one you want me to write first. The two story ideas are posted under my profile under _Stories In Mind_, so take a look and help me out on choosing one you like.

Not wanting to waste your time any longer, here is the new chapter

Enjoy

* * *

Sakura looked her self over in her bathroom mirror one last time before leaving to go back into her bedroom. It was almost becoming a compulsive act to keep looking at her self to make sure every crease was in line, every hair was in place and every wrinkle was out of sight. She was nervous the moment she woke up. Not knowing what to expect as an apprentice was driving her crazy and checking everything twice or three times was just a reaction to calm her. 

Sitting down on her bed, she put on her last accessories to her outfit, and they were her two black boots. She easily zipped them up to her knees and stood up again to go, but not to the bathroom this time but to her kitchen. Thinking a cup of warm tea would help calm her even more, she went to set up her pot of water.

_It probably won't be that bad, I mean look how the exam went and I did well on it. Well enough to make it to apprentice level_, she thought watching the eye from the stove turn orange to indicate it was getting hot.

A knock at her door caused her to focus on something else other than the pot in front of her and she left the kitchen to go answer it. When she opened the door, she was met with four waving hands. A smile formed on her face knowing who the four hands belong to.

"You guys what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"What, we can't stop by and wish our friend good luck," Temari voiced said behind the wall before appearing in front of the door way.

Ino, TenTen, and Hinata joined her after they removed their hands to replace it with themselves.

"No, that's not what I meant," Sakura said stepping out of the way to let her friends in. "What I meant was why are you all up at seven in the morning after what we did last night? I'm still feeling the effects and I'm tired."

"And like I said, we're stopping by to wish you good luck."

"You didn't have to."

"Well, we wanted to so take it or leave it," Ino said throwing her self on the empty couch and lying down on it.

"Just make your self comfy why don't you," TenTen said when she was going to go sit down on the couch as well. With the shaking of her head she went to go sit with Hinata on the love seat.

The whistle of her pot rung throughout the apartment and Sakura quickly shut the door to go get it.

"Do you guys want some tea," Sakura asked.

All four answered yes for the tea and Sakura took out five cups from her cupboard to fix them. The herbal scent filled the room immediately once she poured the hot water into the five cups with tea pouches inside. They each took a cup and gathered back in the living room.

It was silence as the five friends enjoyed their tea. TenTen broke it by placing her cup on the coffee table and turning in the love seat to face Sakura who stood up, leaning against the couch where Ino and Temari sat.

"Nervous," TenTen asked.

"Yes, definitely nervous but the more I think about it, I'm kind of excited."

"Who wouldn't be?" Temari voiced.

"I mean, the nerves are expected, I'm scared I'll mess something up or diagnosis someone wrong but I can't wait."

"Mind over matter," TenTen put in. "If you think you can do it then you'll have no problem."

"Yeah, I know and I'm ready for it."

"Then you have nothing to worry about except to get through the day with no worries. And to celebrate more at the Flaming Leaf tonight. I heard Lishi and Hima are going to be there. A good reason to rub it in their faces even more," Ino voiced.

"Depending on the hours of training I'll get, we'll see."

"I don't think you have to worry about that either. Tsunade is impatient and sort of lazy when it comes to full pledge work," Temari laughed.

"Then I guess I'll see you guys there."

"Great because I want to hear all about your first day as apprentice," Ino stood from the couch.

The others join her to leave as well from their seated position and headed for the door.

"Wish we could stay longer but we don't want to keep you," Temari said. "I mean you don't want to be late for your first day right."

"Right," Sakura smiled.

"G-good luck Sakura," Hinata said walking out the door.

"Thanks Hinata," Sakura frowned.

She almost forgot Hinata was there with the others. If possible, Hinata seemed a little quieter then ever before. She would question on it but it was almost time for her to meet Tsunade at her office in the hospital. Leaving out the door with her friends, they all departed and went their separate ways once they were out on the street of Konoha, saying their last goodbyes as they left.

It didn't take long for Sakura to make it at Konoha's hospital within ten minutes. The streets were barely full due to how early it was. The townspeople didn't litter the street until the afternoon and Sakura was glad her meeting with Tsunade was early. She didn't have to bother squeezing her way around people or pushing to get where she was going. It was just an easy pace to her designation.

The same went for the hospital. It was quiet and hardly anyone was lounging around the lobby when she got there. Like the outside, nothing truly happens until the afternoon. She wonders if Tsunade going to start her off in the hospital, getting a feel of the hospital's activity or train her on new medic techniques. The possible advance jutsus she'll learn flooded her mind as she ascended the stairs towards the office.

When she got there, Tsunade's door was close and she debated on knocking or waiting in one of the benches until called. Deciding on the former, she raised her hand to knock but was stopped by Shizune's voice.

"Oh no, Lady Tsunade don't do this. Sakura will be here any minute."

Sakura could hear the foot fall of Shizune moving around in the room behind the door. A door being closed from inside startled her and Sakura backed away until she was seated on one of the benches. For awhile it was quiet until she heard the opening and closing of the door from inside again.

"I just stepped out for one minute for a drink and you act like I've been gone for a day," Tsunade's voice yelled from behind the door.

Sakura stood back up in front of the door again. She didn't bother to knock on the door this time, except she listened in on the conversation going on inside.

"It's been an hour and I need you lucid for when Sakura arrives."

"Yeah- yeah, just give me back my bottle."

"No"

"What?" Tsunade said forcefully.

"Tsunade please, I don't want you to drink right now. I'll give it back to you when you're through with Sakura."

"What," Tsunade bellowed. "I'm not going to drink it; I'm just going to put it up."

"No, I'll put it up. You just sit there and think what you're going to do for Sakura's training."

The door opened up and Sakura gasped stepping back to avoid running into Shizune. She was carrying a bottle of Sake in her hands as she exit the office.

"Oh and look she's here," Shizune said seeing Sakura and pulling her into the room. "Come in Sakura."

Shizune pushed Sakura inside the office until she was standing in front of Tsunade's desk.

There, sitting behind it, was Tsunade with a frown on her face. She was glaring at Shizune with her amber eyes and with that look Sakura was thinking that if looks could kill, Shizune would be dead by now.

"Ano," Shizune said nervously. "I'm just going to leave you two to your business, ehehe." She scratched the back of her head while walking backwards to the door. "Good luck Sakura."

With that said, Shizune left out the office in a hurry before Sakura could thank her. Facing back front, Sakura watched Tsunade search her desk through piles of papers to look for something.

"Alright Sakura, as my apprentice it is important that you take this seriously." Sakura nod her head as the medic-nin continue. "Just because you'll be working directly under me doesn't mean you'll be getting special privileges. This is simply another form of teaching where I'm the teacher and you're the student. So, whatever I say goes." Tsunade said looking through her drawers of her desk.

"Got it," Sakura comprehended.

"So if I say you have inventory duty, you say where. If I say practice your healing technique twenty times, you say okay and do twenty extra. If I say I need a drink, I expect you to go get it for me."

"I um… under…stand," Sakura said frowning

"Good because the first thing I want you to do as my apprentice is to go get me a drink." The medic-nin said leaning back in her chair and looking at Sakura after giving up looking for whatever she was looking for.

Taken back by the given order, Sakura frowned. She had expected that her first apprentice assignment would be doing some actual medic work but getting a drink was a little farfetched, since from what she had heard, the head mistress already had her hour of drinking and alcohol at that.

"There's a bottle in the other room between a stack of folders and the couch. Get that for me, will you, and we can truly begin your assignment." Tsunade said not caring about the frown on Sakura's face. She merely crossed her arms over her chest and waited for Sakura to get moving.

"O-K," Sakura drew out while hesitantly walking to the door behind Tsunade.

"Oh you know what, don't bring the whole bottle. Just pour some in a cup and put the bottle back where it came from."

Nodding her head, Sakura left into the other room. The loaf room was small with a sofa and a kitchenette in it. Like the office, the floor was littered with papers and empty bottles. Stepping over the mess, Sakura grabbed the bottle where it was said to be and prepared the drink. When she walked back into the office Tsunade was looking over a folder on her desk.

"Here you go Lady Tsunade."

"Ah thank you Sakura. You're doing a nice job already." She said grabbing the drink.

Sakura watched the women drunk the sake down in four long gulps before settling the cup down on her desk with a smile.

"Don't tell anyone about that bottle, not even that assistant of mine, Shizune. Otherwise she'll just take it away like she does the other bottles she finds."

_**Hhm, I wonder why, Inner Sakura voiced.**_

"Okay getting down to business, I was informed of your situation earlier by your senseis, Kurenai and Anko. In order for this to work your training and practice with me will begin everyday after school at 6:00 sharp and meeting here at my office. Your weekends are free to do as you please. Will that be a problem?"

Sakura thought over her schedule. _Okay this should work. I would be at Jiraiya's school at eight to three, giving me a thirty minute break before I am to train with Kakashi until five thirty, again only giving me thirty minutes before I have to train with Tsunade. It's a rush and I would be busy but this is what I want._

"No, no it's not a problem."

_It's just a small sacrifice I would have to make._

_**Small, I would have to say a huge sacrifice if you ask me, Inner Sakura announced.**_

_Yeah, well no one really asked you._

"Good, and looking over your files you are very capable of multitasking, a skill very valuable of an apprentice. That's one of the reasons why we picked you. Besides your smart, willingness to accomplish you goals, along with other things Sakura, this should be easy for you."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade."

"Don't thank me Sakura it wasn't a compliment, I was just simply stating."

Sakura looked away out of embarrassment for thinking she was praised for her attributes and scold her self for it.

"Well let's get going, I already have your first assignment for you." Tsunade said standing up.

Sakura followed behind Tsunade as they left the messy office and into the hallways of the hospital. Sakura kept her mouth closed until she noticed they were leaving out of the hospital.

"We're not staying inside," Sakura asked.

"Well, no you're not working in the hospital, at least not today. No your first assignment is sort of what we call a private home care."

_**Ooh sound interesting, Inner Sakura smiled.**_

"Why do you call it that?" Sakura asked, hurrying to stand by Tsunade side.

"Because of stupid shinobis who think they're too good for hospitals. Mainly we treat them like outpatients, they come in and get out, except we're the ones coming in their home to take care of them and then we leave. But if you ask me it's just another excuse to keep their ego from getting bruised." She said with malice in her voice. "They're a bunch of idiots that's what they are."

"Oh," was all Sakura could say.

"Stupid jerks," Tsunade said under her breath but loud enough for Sakura to hear it.

"We have a few of these listed, some I handle personally but I think you can handle one," She smiled over her shoulder.

"Mind me asking what happened to this patient I'm going to be helping?"

"Just a jonin who knocked him self out after a mission," she shook her head at the thought.

_I hope he isn't a drunk._

_**Please don't let it be a drunk.**_

"It's not a drunk is it?"

"I wish. If so, then we're just going to have to confiscate his sake from him," she smiled with a glimmer in her eyes.

_**I bet you'll like that**_.

"Anyway, it's nothing you can't handle. Patients like these been coming in for years and there's nothing you should worry about. And believe me; I handled a lot over the years as a medic-nin."

Sakura nodded as a quiet calm settle between them. They continued their walk down empty streets until they came upon the main one. There, a few more people were seen hanging around then when Sakura first set foot out of the street, slowly making a crowd, but Sakura paid no attention to them. Her mind quickly went to something else after Tsunade and her conversation.

It was the mention of years that got Sakura trapped in her own thoughts. Tsunade's years to be exact and she couldn't help but think about the years the woman spent as a medic-nin and shinobi_. Tsunade was a shinobi/medic-nin thirteen years ago before the law was made._ _So she would know how it would feel to be a woman shinobi_, Sakura thought. _It's hard to believe that this woman, with a drinking problem, was ever one._

Sakura looked over at the said woman looking straight ahead, her focus purely on their designation. Sakura took a moment out of her contemplating to observe where they were going. From the looks of it, they just passed her apartment and were almost passing the park. They took a right across the street and continued on down the block.

"Lady Tsunade you was a shinobi before, right?" Sakura asked, voicing what was on her mind a few minutes ago.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well, I was just wondering, what was it like?"

"It was what it was, a job."

"Did you like it?"

Tsunade sighed before looking at the young woman standing beside her. She studied Sakura face, reading the curiosity in her eyes and eagerness in her face. Her pace seem to slow down when she turned back to look in front of them without saying a word.

"Like a job, there were days I enjoyed doing what I do and then there were days I did not. It was a rough time back then due to the war and other things that was going on. Soon my job as a shinobi and medic-nin was becoming a problem with having to kill and save lives. The word 'like' as you say started to become something entirely different, but it was my job. That's just my opinion."

"Then you wouldn't mind me asking your opinion on the law made thirteen years ago of only allowing male as shinobis and women as medic-nin."

"Forward too I see," Tsunade said looking over at Sakura. "You should know what my opinion is on that matter, Sakura, or at least know where I stand. I wasn't the one to suggest to the hokage and the council that each squad should be equipped with a medic-nin for nothing."

"And how does that make you feel?"

"What is it with you and all these questions," Tsunade said sternly. "How do you feel about the rule being made?" She asked turning the table around.

"I don't like it. I think it's sexist, wrong, and ill-willing towards us women. We should have a choice right in what we want to do and by making this rule; it says we don't have one."

"And with this said I am assuming you want to be a shinobi then a medic-nin?"

"Yes, no, I just don't think it is fair is all."

"Mmh," was all Tsunade said with a nod. "Life isn't fair."

Sakura looked up at the woman after hearing what Tsunade said. She remembered Kakashi saying the same thing to her, to Yoshi, the last time they practiced together. She understood that life wasn't fair, everyone understood that, but hearing the words coming from Tsunade and Kakashi sounded different. They made the words sound different. And with that, it made Sakura think she was being selfish because she was complaining about one made rule preventing her from her dream of becoming a shinobi. When, for _them_, life wasn't fair in a whole completely different level of understanding.

"We're here," Tsunade said getting Sakura attention.

Sakura looked in the direction the medic-nin was looking in to see an apartment complex in front of them. It looked to be more of the expensive living quarters then her residency but not that much of class then her own. It was old, probably one of the oldest building in Konoha with cracks forming along the sides of the building. If it wasn't for the fresh coat of cement and white paint covering over them one wouldn't of known the fractures from far away.

Tsunade took the lead again with Sakura following close behind. They took a set of stairs on the left side of the building instead of taking the entrance way. This had Sakura thinking that they were expected. Reaching what looked to be the second floor, they turned into the building's aisle of tan doors. Down the hall they went until they reached the middle and Tsunade turned to her right to one of the doors. She gently knocked on the door and someone answered.

"Come in," the voiced said from the other side.

The two medic-nins walked in to the small room, presumably the living room, and a kitchen to its right. It was nothing much in the living room area except for the green furniture with a coffee table and bookshelves. The kitchen faired the same few items in it also. It was only room for a stove, a refrigerator, a few cabinets, and a microwave. All in all, the place was made for one person to live in.

"Sakura, in here," Tsunade said, standing in a doorway of another room pass the living room.

Sakura, stopping to look around the place, forgot that she was here on business and hurried to catch up with Tsunade. When she finally made it to the doorway, with Tsunade stepping to the side to let her in, she gasped at what she saw in front of her.

There, lying on a green shuriken print comforter with a pug sitting at his side was Kakashi. Blood covered his uniform, more so on his right arm sleeve then anywhere. If it wasn't for his breathing, with him lying there, he almost looked dead.

"Kakashi," Sakura said under a whisper.

"You know him," Tsunade said standing in front of the bathroom door now.

"No, I mean yes I know him but just a little. He is my cousin's teacher and advisor."

"Hhm, I didn't know you had a cousin."

Sakura didn't answer the other woman, nor did she hear her. Her focus was on the man on the bed.

"I'm glad you could make it Lady Tsunade," said Pakkun jumping off the bed.

"Ahh…h-he can talk," Sakura screamed looking at the pug with wide eyes as he walked towards Tsunade. But her question was left unanswered.

"Thank you Pakkun, you know I couldn't ignore my favorite pup cries for help now could I?" She said scratching behind his right ear.

When she was done, Pakkun turned toward Sakura, who was still looking at him with wide eyes. She recognized the voice from earlier but she thought it was from a man, a human, but not from a pug, a puppy at that. It was her first time seeing a talking animal.

"Who's the girl," Pakkun asked.

"Oh, Pakkun Sakura, Sakura, Pakkun, she is my new apprentice."

"Hi," Pakkun raised his paw.

"H-he can talk."

"Sakura snap out of it," Tsunade said snapping her fingers in front of Sakura. "I need you to focus. You do remember why we came here in the first place don't you?"

"W-what, oh yeah," she turn to look at Kakashi. "Kakashi"

"Right. I need you to tell me what's wrong with him," Tsunade said walking up to the queen side bed.

"You're not going to work on him yourself," Pakkun asked.

"No, Sakura will," she crossed her arms. "Sakura, please examine your patient."

With a nod, Sakura went to stand on the other side of the bed. She looked him over from top to bottom and then back up again before she crawled up on the bed to sit on her knees next to Kakashi. Up close, she could see beads of sweat on the side of his face that wasn't covered by his headband and mask and his silver/white brow set in an angle. Again, she looked his body over.

"Tell me what you have observed so far," Tsunade said breaking the silent.

With a sigh Sakura told Tsunade what she found.

"Okay, mostly all this blood on his body isn't his except for the blood stain on his right arm, indicating he have a wound there which is already starting to clot. He may have some other wounds, small ones at least, but I won't know until I take a good look at him. But…" Sakura started but stopped her self short to rub her chin and frown.

"But what," Tsunade asked with a smile.

"But it's his state that is bothering me. Just lying here, he looks to be sleeping but if he were then he would have stirred or woke up when I moved on his bed, except there was no reaction coming from him."

"Oh," Tsunade simply said.

"Maybe…" again Sakura stopped her self.

She reached over Kakashi and combed her hands through his hair. The texture of the silver/white mane on top of his head was so smooth yet she wondered how it managed to stay up every time in that position. She had to bit into her bottom lip to keep the smile, which was beginning to form, from showing. She couldn't believe she was actually touching him other than trying to bruise him when they practice.

When she was done, she dug inside the pockets of her white medic skirt and pulled out a small flashlight. She held the light over his right eye as she lifted his eyelid to shine the light through his dark gray eyes. Seeing the eye constrict small, she moved to the other eye. She carefully lifted the headband slanted over his left eye up and gasped. The jagged vertical scar across his eyelid going down under his mask shocked her. From how it looked and from the feel of it, it's been there for awhile.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, she lifted his eyelid up and another gasped escaped her lips.

"The Sharingan," Sakura whispered.

It wasn't surprising for Sakura to know about the sharingan or any other eye condition. Learning about the different types of eyes was taught in school to familiarize the medic students with varies eyes anatomy in the world, and since the sharingan and byakugan were two of the famous eyes in Konoha, they were told about them. How they worked was unimportant for them because of the clans little information given to them about their clans kekkei genkai but Sakura wasn't surprised about this. It was the fact that Kakashi had one and the fact that he wasn't an Uchiha was what surprised her.

She watched the three tomoe spin into activation, hypnotizing her as it went, trapping her in an emptiness of space of red and black. Nothing was happening but she was feeling a sense of suffocation, a pressure around her, but it wasn't a harming pressure. It was just there, surrounding her. Soon the pressure, the red and black space, everything was gone with the movement of her hand.

Blinking away the rest of what she was trapped in from her eyes, she looked down to see Tsunade's hands over hers pulling the headband back in place.

"You were saying Sakura," Tsunade said leaning back up to cross her arms.

"Oh, it doesn't seem like he have any trauma to his head. There are no bumps or cuts anywhere and his eyes are reacting normally," she said frowning. "So he isn't in a coma."

"Then what could it be," Tsunade asked, still the smile on her face hasn't faltered.

She had to admit, the girl was good. The way Sakura saw things were almost as good as her, Tsunade her self, saw them when she was her age. _Kurenai and Anko were right, she is determined,_ Tsunade thought. _And it was amazing how she could go from a shock state to full pledge medic-nin in seconds, amazing._

"It's more like he's in a deep sleep state, but why?"

Tsunade shrugged her shoulder and looked down at the pup beside her. Pakkun glanced up at Tsunade but turned back when he heard the sound of a zipper. Sakura was pulling down the zipper to Kakashi's green vest until it laid open over him. For two minutes, Tsunade and Pakkun watched Sakura with one of her arms folded over her chest with the other sitting on top of it and her hand cradling her chin in thought. When a thought came to her that was when she moved.

She threw one of her legs over Kakashi's until she was straddling him and pulled his upper body by his vest towards her. His head landed on her shoulder with a groan and she tried not to blush from the position they were in. That's also including the knowing smile on Tsunade's face and the stare coming from both Tsunade and Pakkun. She read her fair share of romance novels, Jiraiya's Icha Icha Paradise for school, and sexuality psychology to know the intimate position; it was nothing new. Ignoring that thought, she went to work in removing his vest completely from his upper body carefully. The fact why she did it this way was because it minimize the risk of moving his arms, especially the wounded one and any other injuries to his arms. Plus she tried to think of how she would do it if Tsunade wasn't here with her, just her self and her comatose patient.

Once she had the vest off, she cradled his head and back with her hands and lowered him down on the bed. She was moving along with him, not minding the blood starting to smudge her own uniform. Now back on his back on the bed, Sakura quickly got off of him and sat on her knees next to him again. Raising her hands over his body, she concentrated on the amount of chakra to send through him. The light green chakra illuminated from her hands as her eyes closed.

"Whoa, his chakra level is really low," she frowned, moving her chakra throughout his body.

Focusing on his muscles and tissues, she could see the cuts and bruises over his body, checking to see how deep they were or how big. Moving deeper in his body to see his chakra channels, she could see how barely the white flow of his chakra moved through him at a slow pace. There was a high reading of his chakra moving towards his left eye where the sharingan was at and Sakura frowned at this.

"His chakra is completely spent, no wonder he's out," Sakura said opening her eyes. "I don't know how to fix this."

"But I do," Tsunade answered. "You did good Sakura, better then I'd expected, but you're right you wouldn't know how to help him there. I'll handle that while you handle his wounds."

"Okay," she said focusing her chakra on his wounded arm and bruises.

"I guess I'm going to have to teach you about replenishing chakra shortage and stopping the flow of it," Tsunade said closing her eyes herself.

Sakura had to smile at going to learn a new technique.

……….

"Damn"

Sakura heard the other woman yelled in the other room. Sakura was still in the bedroom with Kakashi washing over his brow. The headband was pulled completely off of his head for her to dab a cool cloth over his head. She still stared at the scar over his left eye and, as if his eye was open, could see the sharingan hiding under it. She wondered how he received such a scar being how skilled he was. And from remembering the little bit of information she read from his profile, he made it to ANBU level. That in it self told her that he was an untouchable being, elite then any other. A man of his status shouldn't have scars, but he is human and now holds the title of Jonin, again, a step back from a high ranking official. And that it self got her wondering more about the mystery man.

Drawing her attention back to her task of wiping his sweat, she stared at the scar again. The scar ran down a little over his eyebrow to under his mask. Who knows how long it was under the mask. Getting curious, her hand pause its light touches with the cloth on his head. She drew her bottom lip in with her teeth, showing her anxiousness.

Another cuss came from the other room making Sakura look in the direction. _Probably looking for sake, _she thought. It wasn't that long since Tsunade left the bedroom after she performed a jutsu on the injured jonin. Sakura was told that the jutsu would paralyze the eye, the one with the sharingan, the one drawing in the spent chakra Kakashi had running in his body, just for a little while so that his chakra could filter out. Again, that got her attention back to the scar. She switched the cloth in her other hand to continue dabbing. With the other free from its job, she traced the scar from where it started, down until her finger touched the mask blocking her path. Curling her pointing finger, it easily slid under the mask until she had a good hook on it. Slowly she began to move it down. More of the scar began to show along with smooth white skin. It just occurred to her that not only would she be seeing his scar but his face as well. This indulged her curiosity even more. Slowly and very carefully she lowered the mask even more. The end tip of his scar was finally revealed, lying over the top of his cheekbone, but Sakura didn't stop there. Little by little the bridge of his nose started to show along with the other topside of his cheekbone. She was closed to going to the end of his nose when a voice stopped her.

"What are you doing," Pakkun asked her.

Her finger quickly removed from its hook on the mask and the mask right itself back on Kakashi's face. It was elastic by the way. She turned to the small dog standing in the door way.

"I-I was j-just…"

"Lady Tsunade wants you. I'll watch Kakashi until your return," He said jumping on the bed to sit next to Kakashi's head.

With a nod Sakura quickly stood up and headed out of the room. She still couldn't believe the pug could talk. Not as much as how scared she felt when the said dog interrupted her peeking. It wasn't a made law that said she couldn't take a peek. He wore that mask all the time; when she, Yoshi, was around him and she often wondered why he hid behind a mask. The guy was already mysterious being, that the only part of his body one could see was the one right eye. Pushing the thought aside, she stood in the small living room where she found Tsunade standing by the door with her hands on her hips.

"Yes," Sakura asked.

"I'm leaving but I want you to stay here until he wakes up."

"What?! Why, he's fine now."

"Yes but I want you to stay here just in case he complains on an injury you might have missed."

"But I thought the jutsu you did would slowly restore his chakra level back to normal and I already finished healing all his wounds. He should be as good as new."

"True but you still have a lot of work with this one," Tsunade said with a sneaky smile. Sakura frowned from the gesture on the woman's face.

"I guess he'll be a little disorientated or weak from his depleted chakra but nothing more then a good night rest and food can't help take care of."

"All the reason why you should stay, remember he is your patient. Your job now is to make sure he's up to his utmost condition. Remember, patients come first."

"I know and it not that I don't want to stay it just, I thought maybe I'll be working on something new, like a technique or another patient."

"Baby steps Sakura. We have plenty of time for you to learn new techniques but for now, you work on one patient at a time then work your way up, got it."

"Yes," Sakura said disappointedly.

Tsunade saw the look and let out a sigh.

"Just do as I say Sakura and stop complaining. If he looks like he's well to stand on his own two feet then you can leave. And…" she stopped her self to let out another sigh with the roll of her eyes. "And, tomorrow I might teach you something."

"Really," Sakura perked up.

"Yeah, yeah," Tsunade dully agreed as she headed for the door and opening it. Before she left though, Sakura could slightly hear her mumbling about "eager brats and their stupid questions and their stupid whining" and that was about it before the door was closed behind the head medic-nin, leaving Sakura in a partially empty home with a comatose man and a talking puppy.

She sighed and softly whispered to herself, "What to do now."

Fortunately or unfortunately, her patient in the back room was awakening.

* * *

AN: I know, get mad at me, but I had to do it. It was getting too long and I had to cut it short. I hope this didn't deter you from my story, I'll try to update as quickly as I can. That goes for my other stories I haven't updated too, so look out for those.

Anyway, you know what to do. Also, please take a look at my profile for those future Sakura/Kakashi story ideas I have in mind and tell me which one you want me to write to first. I would write for both of them but I would like to work on one at a time. Please and thank you.


	16. In Your Capable Hands Pt 2

AN: I'm not going to say anything, I know you guys been waiting. Sorry for the late update.

Enjoy.

* * *

Sakura could hear the squeaks coming from the bed in the room from Kakashi's movements and the groans from the man himself. She could also hear the pounding of her heart through her chest as she made her way towards Kakashi's bedroom.

_So fast_, she thought. _Tsunade's Jutsu worked so fast._

She finally reached the doorway to his room and could see Kakashi was indeed waking up from his deep sleep. His limbs would work one at a time moving up and down trying to test themselves out and work out the kinks in them. His face, now turned Sakura's way, frowned and relaxed from the effort until it stayed relax, facing back toward the ceiling again. Both Sakura and Pakkun continued to watch the Jonin in his state on the bed until he finally settled on staying still on the bed.

For a while he stayed in an inert position on the bed. Sakura looked on worried, thinking that whatever Tsunade did to Kakashi probably had a short side effect to it. That probably Kakashi wasn't waking up at all but just moving his body around self-consciously.

Still worried, Sakura made her way inside the room to check on Kakashi before anymore side effect showed itself, but before she could reach him, Kakashi sat up slowly on his bed, startling Sakura back to the wall next to the doorway. She kept her mouth closed as she watch Kakashi move both of his hands to cover his face and dragged them over it before they settled again beside him.

"Kakashi," Pakkun barked, breaking the silence. "You're awake."

The Jonin turned his head towards the sound of his dog's voice and with a couple blinks he opened his right eye to see his companion lazily looking up at him. The smile under his mask was small but welcoming to the pug.

"I see you didn't have trouble carrying me home," Kakashi joked.

Pakkun tsked and went to the head of the bed to grabbed the headband with his mouth to place in Kakashi's lap.

"If you mean carrying you as in having two gate watchmen carry you here to your apartment, then no, I had no trouble. But I made sure they won't say anything in case you're wondering."

"I could always count on you," Kakashi smile, petting Pakkun on the head.

Sakura silently watched the interaction between the two, now calmed and relaxed from her fright from earlier. It was like a routine for them, a casual conversation between friends, not awkward at all, being a guy talking to a puppy kind of awkward.

Things like this happens a lot, right?

She should know. She watched Kiba do it all the time with his dog, Akamaru. But then again, Akamaru doesn't openly talk back with Kiba, at least not in a communication others could understand. So saying it happens a lot could be questionable.

Shaking her head from the many questions, she continued to watch the two in front of her.

"I see Tsunade stopped by," Kakashi voiced while putting on his headband. "I'm not surprise she not here telling me how disappointed she is in me," Kakashi joked.

"She did stopped by and she did mention a little how disappointed she was with you," Pakkun joked along with him. "But Kakashi…she wasn't alone," he had to add.

Finished with his headband, Kakashi turned towards the pug again with a frown on his face.

"Excuse me," Kakashi questioned.

"Kakashi, we have company."

Sakura knew it was bound to happen…the meeting…but she wasn't expecting it to be so soon. Hearing how Kakashi's voice tensed when he spoke to Pakkun, Kakashi wasn't expecting someone to be here, especially someone other then Tsunade. She waited and watched as Kakashi slowly turned towards his doorway and finally faced eye to eyes to who the company Pakkun was referring to.

His right eye kind of widen at first but relaxed shortly afterwards.

Sakura leaned off of the wall to stand up straight and smoothed her hands down the front of her skirt before lifting her right hand up in a wave.

"Hi Kakashi," Sakura said with an awkward smile.

When Kakashi didn't say anything but just continued to look at her, she put her hand down and looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

"Well," Pakkun voiced, interrupting the silence. "I would introduce you, Kakashi but it seem she already know you."

"Yeah and I know her," Kakashi finally spoke, turning away from Sakura now to look ahead.

"You know each other by association. By her cousin and your student, Yoshi, am I right," Pakkun asked.

"Yes," Sakura and Kakashi said in union.

Again, the two went silent and Pakkun observed the two closely.

Pakkun, he knew why his Jonin master was acting the way he was, seeing how his right eyebrow bend in anger and how his hands ball into fists.

The woman, Sakura was just standing there looking everywhere around the room but every now and then her eyes would stop and look upon Kakashi's state to study him. At times her eyes would linger longer then they use to and Pakkun would twist his head up in confusion at this. Human women were complicated. In their smells, their moods, and in their actions, but his master was even more complicated as he turned his head towards said Jonin as Kakashi moved closer to the edge of the bed.

He rested a little at the edge of the bed, letting his hands rest on his knees.

"Are you okay," Sakura finally asked.

Again, the Jonin didn't say anything except to let out a long sigh.

Since Kakashi wasn't saying anything, Sakura relied on his actions, his demeanor. It changed she noticed when he noticed she was there. Very understandable but very rude. It's like he turned himself off from the joking Kakashi from earlier to this mute-not-paying-her-any-attention Kakashi.

Why the sudden change in attitude?

She would have to admit, she was peeved by it. Now she understood what Tsunade meant about shinobis and their egos. She just wouldn't suspect Kakashi would be one of them, but then again, she didn't know Kakashi that well either. The man literally doesn't give much away.

Letting out a sigh herself, letting her frustration out of her system, she took a step closer to the bed to once again to try to get the Jonin to talk.

"How are you feeling, Kakashi?" No answer. "Maybe I should check…," she suggested, starting to pull out her small flashlight from her skirt but she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

All heads turned towards the sound echoing from the living room. The knocks came again and Sakura turned back in front of her to Kakashi and Pakkun as if to ask if they were expecting someone. Kakashi just turned from looking in the hallway from his doorway to back facing forward while Pakkun turned his head upward in curiosity and confusion.

"Maybe you should check the door," Kakashi finally said.

He turned his head again towards her way looking up at her face. Her mouth was gape widely and she looked at him in disbelief. Pakkun could smell the anger rising in the woman and decided to intervene before other words were said.

"Please Sakura, could you check the door," he said jumping off the bed onto the floor to sit between the two humans.

Sakura closed her mouth once hearing the pug speak. Her hands were in fists tightening with the anger boiling up inside her but like her frustration with the man earlier, she let it go with another long sigh.

"Fine, I'll go check," she forced out before turning to leave the room.

_Patients come first, patients come first_…

Sakura mantra to herself. Her anger was slowly going away, very slowly but at least she wasn't cutting half moon shapes in her palms anymore.

"I hope it's Tsunade coming back," she whispered to herself.

With that hope in mind, she quickly opened the door expecting the older woman.

"Tsunade, I don't think this is going to…you?"

…

Pakkun watched as Sakura left the room and once he figured she was out of hearing distance, turned towards his master with a frown on his face.

"That was uncalled for," he stated.

Kakashi let out another sigh and slowly stood up from the bed.

"Kakashi are you sure you should be standing up so soon? Oh, what am I saying of course you're sure."

The Jonin made it to his dresser and leaned against it for support. His body was still a little drained from used up chakra but manageable.

"Not right now Pakkun," he whispered.

Finally feeling up to standing up on his own, he started to dig through his drawer for some fresh clothes.

"Of course," the pug grunted.

With one last look at the Jonin, Pakkun left the room to see who was at the door.

…

"You…what are you doing here," Sakura repeated, narrowing her eyes evilly at the person standing on the other side.

"Me, what do you mean me, what are you doing here? You know I could have sworn this was Kakashi's apartment the last time I checked," the senbon chewing Jonin questioned, looking over the door for the number and the inside for confirmation. "But if it's yours then today is my lucky day."

"Well too bad it isn't because this is Kakashi's apartment."

"Shoot," Genma snapped his finger. "Well, where is Mr. Lonely anyway?"

As he asked, he pushed pass Sakura.

"Hey, you just can't barge in like you own the place," Sakura yelled, closing the door behind him.

Genma stopped midway to the hallway towards Kakashi's room when he saw Pakkun coming out.

"Hey Pakkun, where's Kakashi?"

On cue, the shower sounded from Kakashi's bedroom. This time Sakura pushed pass Genma to talk to Pakkun.

"You let him get up to take a shower, what if he falls," Sakura snapped at the pug looking back and forth between the room and the dog.

"Don't worry, he's fine. He needs a little cooling off anyway," Pakkun answered.

"I can't believe this," Sakura expressed throwing her arms up in the air in disbelief before folding them across her chest.

"I can."

Sakura, clearly annoyed again, turned to face the smiling man behind her. He was smiling at her with the senbon sticking through his teeth, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively while looking her up and down.

"Why are you here," she asked once more disregarding his wondering eyes.

"I'm here on official shinobi business."

"Really!" She asked with interests.

"Yep. Why are you here?"

"Official medic-nin business."

"Really! Well in that case, my apartment isn't but two blocks away, you think you could put some of that 'official medic-nin business' to good work and come home with me," Genma said twisting the senbon around in his mouth.

"Uh, I give up," Sakura stated, throwing her arms up in the air again and moving around him to go sit down on the green couch.

Genma just laugh at the feisty woman while also admiring her behind as she passed. Once she seated and started looking through an old magazine from off of the coffee table, his attention went towards the pug sitting in front of him. His smiling face turned serious as he squatted down to get to the dog's level.

"What's the situation," Pakkun whispered.

"The Hokage and the council wants to meet with all of the high ranking shinobis at the tower in thirty minutes. They say it's urgent," Genma whispered back.

"Do we know what's it about?"

Genma shook his head. "Just that it mandatory."

"Urgent and mandatory, huh? Must be something big."

Genma nodded.

Both kept quiet for awhile to think on the matter until Genma broke it.

"So uhm, Kakashi…he's alright?"

"Yeah, you know how he gets. He's not so big on vulnerability, especially around unfamiliar company."

"Aren't we all," he shook his head.

He turned to face the couch Sakura was sitting on. "So that would explain hot-tempered over there," he asked facing the pug again.

"Yes and it would seem you like to douse the fire with more gasoline," Pakkun implied.

"Hey, what can I say, I tease to please," he smiled, standing up after he heard the shower cutting off. "Not to mention getting my girl all revved up before she finally giving in to me," he said loud enough for Sakura to hear him.

Sakura just tsked at him and continued to flip through the magazine she was looking through. After a while, the room settled into nothing but flipping pages and opening and closing cabinets from in the kitchen waiting for the owner of the apartment to step out of his bedroom. It wasn't long before they all heard the door to the bathroom opening up and all attention were turned towards the hallway.

Pakkun was the first to actually moved from his spot next to the couch and run down the hallway to the room. Sakura, putting her magazine down, and Genma, closing one of his open cabinets, moved to the walk area where they both could watch the hallway. They could only hear Pakkun's voice whispering from the room as he talked to Kakashi.

_Probably explaining the message Genma came to give Kakashi_, Sakura thought.

Finally they could see the shadows of the two making their way out of the room with their persons right behind them. Sakura started to look Kakashi over as he walked closer to them with a new, fresh Jonin uniform donned. He seemed more lenient now after his shower. No tight fists, no frown, no arched eyebrows or should she say eyebrow over his right eye. He was good.

_I still think you should punch him for how he was treating you, Inner Sakura fisted._

_Or at least apologize_, Sakura thought being her own voice of reason.

"You're moving well, Kakashi. How are you feeling," she asked once again to see what his reaction would be.

"I'm good for now, thanks for asking Sakura," he finally answered her but his eye wouldn't meet hers.

"That's good, good to know. Mind if I check that notion for myself if that's alright with you," she asked already pulling out her flashlight.

His eye finally met hers and then the flashlight in her right hand. He looked on questioningly, debating with himself and Pakkun's insinuative nudging on his leg.

"Please," Sakura at last stated.

"Alright," he agreed.

He settled on sitting on the nearest arm of the couch near the door and nearest to Sakura to accommodate her check-up, sitting calmly and erect as Sakura stood in front of him about to start.

Her hand with the small flashlight lifted but paused in it movement.

This was different.

This closeness they were in. The scrutinizing of it all. The awareness of it. She was aware of it and now, she didn't know what to do with it. It was different when Kakashi was lying on the bed in a comatose state not aware of her treatment or her observation, but now, with him sitting here looking at her… she felt like her counterpart, Yoshi. Being judged and monitor by her sensei Kakashi. Watching her to see if what she was about to do was right or making sure she wouldn't make a mistake. It was mind-boggling, yet insecure at the same time.

She lowered her flashlight and stood straight again, switching the flashlight to the other hand so she could use her other one to rub at her eyes.

_Get yourself together, Sakura,_ she told herself.

_**Hey, what's the big idea? Blind him already.**_

"What's wrong, Sakura," Kakashi asked, frowning in concern.

"Nothing, just give me a minute will you."

_**Come on Sakura, you've been a medic-nin for all your life, don't tell me you'll chicken out from an dark grey eye.**_

_You're right, I shouldn't be afraid of him. I could do this._

_**Of course you could.**_

Getting herself back together and back on track, she placed the flashlight in her dominate hand and aimed for Kakashi's eye. She watched its reaction, constricting to the invasive light. With that done and not sure if Kakashi trust her checking on the Sharingan, she went to the next phrase of his check-up…his chakra.

She returned her flashlight to it's rightful place tucked safety in her pocket of her skirt, and lift both hand for Kakashi's vest. That feeling again of awareness and judgment was starting to creep up on her and she had to breath deeply in and out through her mouth and nose to calm herself. With that method, she started to unzip Kakashi's jacket.

She chanced a glance at his eye to see he was looking off somewhere in the room and she was thankful for that. Looking over at the other two bodies in the room, she could read the smug look on Genma's face and an unreadable look on Pakkun. It reminded her of the same look of Tsunade and Pakkun when she was taking off Kakashi's vest in the room while he was asleep and she tried not to blush from the thought of this looking like a scene from one of her romance novels.

Closing her eyes and placing her hands over his chest, she let her chakra flow into his body to see what was happening. Kakashi let in an intake of breathe and then let it out slowly through his mask. She searched his channels and his wounds while she was at it and also the chakra flowing towards his left eye where the Sharingan was. Tsunade's Jutsu was still working it's magic.

Finished, she dispel her chakra from his body and open her eyes and stood straight again making notes of her finding.

"So how was everything," Kakashi asked, zipping up his vest and standing up himself.

"Good," she breathed out. "But your eye reaction was slow to response to my flashlight making me aware that your reaction time is going to be off for a while. Also, your chakra is still a little low but your body working on replenishing it so that's a plus. Your wounds healed nicely and everything else are looking good."

"I bet it does," Genma voiced out loud.

"You should be fine," Sakura said ignoring Genma.

"Thank you again, Sakura," Kakashi said scratching the back of his head.

"You're welcome."

She smiled at him as he returned it with a smile of his right eye. Taking that as a sign of approval, her feeling of awareness and judging was gone.

"Ah, I don't mean to interrupt this touching moment but Kakashi we have to go," Genma said walking over to the door to open it.

"Right. Sakura," Kakashi said his goodbye with a nod of his head and headed for the door.

"Don't worry Sakura," Genma turned back to face her, placing his arm around Kakashi's neck just as the Jonin was about to walk out the door. "I'll take good care of him. He's in good capable hands now."

"I'm sure he is."

"And you know, that 'official medic-nin business' still stands if you're still interested."

"I'm sure I'm not interested," Sakura replied back, rolling her eyes at the suggestive look Genma was giving her.

"Oh I'm sure you will."

"Bye, I'm sure you don't want to be late for your 'official shinobi business'," she stated to get them, mainly Genma out the house.

"Bye," Genma finally said and closed the door behind them.

Sakura shook her head at Genma's antics and rubbed her face from the sudden tiredness overcoming her.

"Well I should be going myself," she told herself and the pug looking up at her.

"Maybe you should. And Sakura…," he paused until he fully had the young woman attention from the yawn she was taking. "About Kakashi's behavior earlier…"

"No need to explain, I get it. Shinobis egos, right?"

"No, that's not…yeah," he stopped himself. It wasn't his place to explain his master's awkward, ever-changing behavior. He'll leave that to the humans.

"I was fully warned by Tsunade about it, so you don't have to say anything."

She walked to the door to open it but stopped short of doing so.

"You know Pakkun, it was nice meeting you," she smiled.

"You too, Miss Sakura."

With a final bye, Sakura left the apartment. Pakkun setup the trap to protect the apartment and jumped on the couch to lay down, awaiting his master's return.

….

Kakashi and Genma made it into the tower building and in the main room where the meeting was suppose to be held. The councilmen, Homura and Koharu along with the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi were seated across the room behind a table while the rest of the party stood in front of them.

Kakashi stood a little off from the group quietly observing the people who were there.

Of course, Jiraiya and most of the Jonins from his school were here. Also, Tsunade and her teachers were here standing separate from the men in the room next to them. He could see but three ANBU guards standing off to all three areas of the room beside the front door in their traditional undercover wear being stationary as ever. All things considered, everyone was here of his knowledge.

"Alright everyone calm down," the Hokage started trying to quiet the people in front of him. "We have urgent matter to attend to. Please, everyone."

The room settled down and face the councilmen before them.

"Now I called this meeting on account of the rumors going on about the final exams."

The room started to fill with noise again rumbling about the said "mention" of rumors. Sarutobi again quiet the room with his hands.

"Quiet please. Unfortunately for these rumors I'm sorry to say there's more."

"You've got to be kidding me," Tsunade voiced among the crowd. "There's more? What could be worst than illegal jutsu or steroidal students. Not to mention the unfairness and dirty tricks Orochimaru teaches his students."

"There have been talk that Orochimaru might use this exam as an excuse to rage war against us."

The room broke again in an uproar.

"Seriously," a Jonin yelled.

"What's the point of this exam then," a female teacher added.

"I knew this was going to happen."

"This is ridiculous."

And so on and so on the comments continued.

"People please, it's just a rumor, hearsay really," Sarutobi spoke again over the commotion.

"Yeah but where did it come from? Someone had to have heard of it happening somewhere else in order to have said something like that," Genma stated.

"I don't know but I don't want anyone getting alarm over this, rumored or not. We handled situation like this before, so this is no different. We'll treat this just like any other preparation for any war we faced before. Preparation is the key."

"What about our students? Do we tell them about this new development or what," Asuma questioned.

"No. At least not yet anyway," Homura answered. "It's still just hearsay and we don't want our students even worried then they already are. Plans have already been made to send a surveillance team to watch and listen out for any truth of these "rumors." Until then, don't say anything to them or until we give you further notice."

"However, if it turns out that the rumors are true, immediate preparation will be as followed," Koharu added.

"I still don't like it," Tsunade voiced.

"Don't we all," Jiraiya agreed.

"Please, just go about your regular business and think of this no more. I know it would be hard but for the sake of your students, I beg you."

There were further groans and moans about the whole situation but in the end they all agreed.

"Now, if there isn't any more to discuss this meeting is over. Until next time," Koharu spoke.

The room started to empty with the separate parties leaving out through separate door, talking among themselves as they went. Kakashi, now leaning against the wall next to the door the men were leaving through, waited patiently for everything to settle down before confronting the council. Now that he's awake he still have to give his report even if he doesn't have it in writing, giving it orally and in person was much better for his liking.

"The mission was a success," he said giving them the two finger salute.

Short and simple.

"How are you feeling Kakashi? We heard that it must have been rough in order for you to come back in the state you were in," Sarutobi asked.

Kakashi just shrugged his shoulder.

"You should still be careful Kakashi," Homura started, "You may have perfected the Sharingan to make a name for yourself this far but we still don't know how far your Sharingan can develop. Who knows, you could possibly reach the status of a full pledge Uchiha and be able to unlock more of their mystery technique."

"Isn't that why we have Sasuke," Kakashi questioned.

"Even so, the lone Uchiha won't reveal too much thus us relying on you. So take it easy."

Kakashi was upset but he did his best not to show it as always. _What else do they want from me? I already gave them blood, sweat, and almost death to master the Sharingan by myself and they still want more. _

"Is there anything else," he asked.

As much as he hate to ask he had to or else they'll be howling him some more later, and right now he really just wanted to get out of here and sleep some more. He still was recuperating from his mission.

"Yes. There is the matter of your student, the Haruno kid. What is his standing as of now," this time Koharu questioned.

"He is doing quite well for someone with no shinobi background. With each practice and lesson he is accomplishing a lot."

"Any sign of a specialty?"

"No, I'm afraid. At least not of this moment."

"You only have a week left Kakashi. If he hasn't develop one yet and doesn't prove himself by that time, then we can't keep him."

"Understood."

"You're dismiss Kakashi," Sarutobi said interrupting his councilmen before they could say another word.

He gave Kakashi a sympathizing look for his troubles before Kakashi looked away and turned to his two friends.

"I think that's enough for one day don't you think."

The other two council didn't say anything else but they stood when the Hokage got up to gather his things to leave. Leaving the room empty of any occupants.

…

Genma could see his friend was disturbed from the meeting they left from even more from his meeting with the council alone. The tension was there, in his shoulders, his right eyebrow, in his walk. Genma been around Kakashi to know when there's tension in his walk as well. The guy tried to cover it by reading his book but Genma wasn't buying it. Knowing someone this long does have its perks, but he tried not to let Kakashi know that.

They were leaving the tower building, through with their meeting and Kakashi with his. The day was turning into mid afternoon still humming with life out in the streets. They bypassed vendors and offers of all sorts heading back to Kakashi's apartment. Genma could have gone a different route, like for instance, the bar or to a personal lady friend of his but he sort of did promise a feisty medic-nin that he'll watch over her recovering patient.

Hating the quiet between them and all this thinking, Genma tried to see could he steer his friend's mood some other way, and thinking about it he just might have an idea.

"It's must be getting to you to know what she found out about you," he voiced out loud.

Turning to face his friend, he could see Kakashi was still reading his book but as much as he been around Kakashi he knew the guy was listening.

"I mean you were out for awhile, who knows what she was doing during that time. She just might have found out what you are hiding under that mask of yours. I could interrogate her personally if you want."

He watched as Kakashi closed his book and tucked it away in his pouch.

_Ha, got you interested_ he thought.

"Pakkun was there I doubt he would let anything happen of those sort," Kakashi answered.

"You're going to trust your dog for your own protection from a woman?"

'I'm not concern."

"Kakashi women are treaty. They could get inside your mind and make you do things or say things that you don't want them to know."

"Personal experience, Genma?"

Genma caught the smile in his friend's eye and had to smile back. He was loosening his friend up, the tensions slowly leaving him.

"You could say that, but the outcome always work out in both our favors in the end if you know what I mean," he smiled smugly.

"Is there a point to this conversation?"

"Yes. If you let a woman know too much she's going to start to ask questions."

"I doubt Sakura is that kind of woman."

"Ah ha, so you are fond of her? I should have known. What you guys met like, once and you're already sticking up for her."

"Three times actually but whose counting."

"Obviously your not," Genma said sarcastically.

Kakashi shrugged and pulled out his book again. "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"You can't play dumb with me Kakashi, we all know you're smart so its unbecoming of you to act like it."

Genma continued to taunt Kakashi while he read his book as they continue down the street to get home.

….

Sakura was walking home with a little hop in her steps. She had just came from the hospital to give Tsunade her report about Kakashi. The woman was drinking again but at least she was sober, which meant she just got started. But giving her report wasn't what was causing her to skip happily home. It was what Tsunade had said afterwards…

"_Everything's properly documented. You did well for your first documentation of a patients, Sakura," Tsunade said while sipping her drink._

_She was holding up the two sheets of paper given to her by the pink haired medic-nin in training after her two and a half hour stay at Kakashi's apartment. _

"_So how was it? How do you feel after that experience?"_

"_Well, I wouldn't say it was the most welcome experience I ever had but an experience all the same. Then again, this was my first actual medical work. So, I would have to say, I wouldn't mind doing some more private practice to get a little further experience in that part of my field, but I would prefer working in the hospital."_

"_Typical," Tsunade voiced, dropping the papers on her desk and gulping down the rest of her sake._

"_Is there anything else you would like to know," Sakura asked._

"_No. You pretty much said what you had to say in your report. Besides, I'll just stop by later tomorrow to check on him. You're dismiss."_

_Sakura nod her head in acknowledgement and turned to head out the door. Before her hand could reach the door knob, Tsunade stopped her._

"_Oh and Sakura I want you well rested for tomorrow."_

"_Why," Sakura asked, turning around to confront the medic-nin._

"_Because we have some special training for tomorrow. So I want to see you bright and early at the training ground 7, okay?"_

"_Okay."_

_Sakura left the room then and it wasn't until she was down the hall about to descend the stairs that what Tsunade had said to her finally sunk in. _

She was going to get some special training tomorrow. Sakura couldn't contain the excitement. On the entire walk home she pondered about what could the training be about. What jutsu could it be or would she be able to master what it was Tsunade had plan for her. She couldn't wait.

Finally making it to her apartment, she pulled out her keys to rush in and get ready for bed, wanting to sleep the rest of the night away to make tomorrow come quicker. When she ascend the stairs to her floor though, she was met with a waiting friend at her door.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?"

Hinata was startled by her friend's voice and she jumped away from the door she was leaning on.

"Sakura, you're finally here."

"How long have you been waiting here," Sakura asked, unlocking her door and offering her friend to enter.

"Not long," Hinata answered, closing the door behind her.

"What's wrong?"

"Uhm…"

Hinata started to point her fingers together and Sakura full attention was on her friend. Her excitement from earlier was gone, only to be replaced by worry for her friend. She knew when Hinata start to point her fingers something was bothering her friend.

"Hinata?"

"I-I would like to ask you a favor."

"Yeah, anything. What is it?"

She offer her friend to sit down, to try to comfort her as much as possible seeing her friend face begin to turn red. Sakura begin to rub on Hinata's back to calm her and it began to work. Even though she could still see the red tint in her cheeks.

"H-how much do you know about Kiba Inuzuka?"

Sakura was taken back by the question. She wasn't expecting that to be the question.

"Not much, why?"

"Well, I met him again last night after walking from Ino's family flower shop. H-he kind of asked me out."

"That's good. I mean that's good, right?"

"I kind of ran away from him."

"…Oh…"

Hinata stood, covering her face with her hands. She began to pace up and down in front of Sakura.

"I felt really bad afterwards. I mean I ran away from him without giving him an answer. I could have said no or something but I didn't. And this morning, I just felt even worst. I didn't want to hurt his feelings. Then…then at the club, I saw him hanging out with his friends and, I-I don't know. I panicked. I ran out there so fast, I don't think the others know I'm gone."

"Hinata it's okay…"

"No, it's not," Hinata bellowed, finally stopping her pacing and surprising Sakura at how loud she was. "I mean is this how I'm going to act every time a boy come up to me to ask me out. Am I going to be dateless for the rest of my life because I'm too scared to be around a boy who like me?"

"I don't know, Hinata. It's really…"

"What I'm saying… asking, really… is for your help," Hinata said, calmer this time.

She went back to sitting down on the couch next to Sakura and she looked at her friend with pleading eyes.

"The favor, Sakura, I came to ask you is, maybe, if I knew something, anything, about him, then maybe I can feel a little comfortable to talk to him or consider giving him a proper answer next time. Or maybe seeing if he's really worth going out with."

"So you want me to interrogate him, investigate him."

"When you say it that way…"

Sakura could tell this was really bothering Hinata. She really felt bad about it. But she knew Hinata didn't mean any harm about it. She's just a cautious person, and if this was the only way to make her feel better, she'll do it.

"Okay, Hinata I'll do it."

"Really."

Sakura nodded and Hinata reached out and gave her a big hug.

"Thank you Sakura."

"You're welcome."

The two said there good-byes and Sakura locked the door behind her and prepared herself for bed. She figured she'll start to do her investigation on a Monday where and when she'll see Kiba again. For now, she have tomorrow to think about. The excitement came back and she let out a giggle in her covers. She couldn't wait. So, she turned in her bed and closed her eyes, still with a smile on her face, and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

AN: What do you think? Are you still interested in it after all this time has passed? Review and let me know, please. Thank you


End file.
